Diary Of Jane
by VictoriaVamp
Summary: Jane has always had a crush on Aro, but what happened with a little crush turns into love? It starts to effect the way that she's working and Aro notices it. But when he finds a diary and looks through it to find out the truth about Jane what will he do?
1. Diary Of Jane

_June 22nd 1674 _

_ Dear Diary, _

_ My name is Jane, I'm fourteen years old and live in Volterra Italy. I was. . . well you could say home schooled until I was about eight I would say, then my parents died. I lived on my own with my twin brother until I became fourteen, then a nice man saved me and my brother from the people of the town who wanted to kill us. They thought that Alec- my brother and myself were monsters that we were witches, so they burned us at the stake. The nice man came and saved us though, although I thought that I was burring threw out the time that he was saving us. He was a very handsome man with very cold skin. He was so nice, something that I was not used to from anyone else in the town. He saved us and changed us, he changes us into the creatures we are now. I don't know why I'm so different now, but I can't go outside of the castle. Mostly because he thinks that I'll hurt every human out there, and I most likely would too. So I stay inside, with all the vampires that I know so well. I have never really found someone that I like as much as the kind man that saved us named Aro. I don't know why but he seems to be the nicest person in this place, and there's something about him. . . something unknown to anyone else. _

_ Aro is someone that I can relate too, I mean I know that he is my master and everything, but since the first time that I met him I knew that there was something about him. . . something that I liked more then any guy that I have met before. I know that I shouldn't be thinking about him like this but I really think that I have true feelings for him. Something that I cannot hold inside for the rest of time. Their going to come out at some point. But for now, Aro is just my master. . . I'm going to get used to calling him master. _

_One day maybe I can call him my husband_

_- Jane _

I have grown up so much since I thought of that and wrote it all down. That was the story that I went by when I first became a vampire, it was everything that I could think about during this. . . change. I knew since then that my feelings have grown for Aro. In so many ways, I can't hide them for the rest of time, but for now I can handle it. Or at least I hope I can, any one little thing can set me off, one little thing and my secret will be out there for everyone to judge me on. Something I am not willing to risk letting anyone know.

I wrote in that diary every now and then when I needed to vent and I still do to this day. It's a very large black book, that I keep in the back of my closet under the floor boards. It's one of the most important things that I have. It will always be something that I keep around, something that marks when I started to care more about Aro, when I wanted to kill someone and when I did kill someone. It was my diary, I know it sounds odd for _me _to own a diary. But I do, I don't know why, but it's a good way to get out all the anger that I have. It was the one thing that Aro gave to me when he first met me- before I was a vampire. I don't know why and I still don't. All I know is that Aro gave it to me, so it must mean something to me. Anything that Aro gave me I would cherish for the rest of time, he gave me my life, I cherish that more then anything. He's letting me live in the same house as him, I will always cherish that. This diary though, was the one thing that I had since I was human, the one thing that I would always have till the day I was killed. Something I would always make sure I had.

I would never call Aro my husband. Back then I didn't know about Sulpicia, his real wife. The one that he mated on, the one that he loved with all his heart. The one that when I found out about broke mine. Aro didn't know it, but when he introduced her to me and Alec, my heart was smashed into a thousand pieces. I was never going to be the same, I knew that from the beginning. Sulpicia was such a beautiful woman, but she stayed away from everyone else. She was in the shadows, no one really saw her much besides Aro. She was usually out with Caiuss' wife. I am working most of the time and when I'm not I don't go out looking for the one that has the man that I want. I would be crazy to do that.

He was all I could think about when I wasn't working, all I can think about when I'm working close to him also. I don't know how all this could happen, but when I was far from him I would think about him, I would wonder what he's doing and if he's thinking about me. I would think about what if he really likes me, and then I would know that he doesn't. Aro was the one person that I thought about more then life itself, Aro was my life and the reason why I was still in this hell hole called the Volturi. Yes I do like using my powers on people, and yes I do think we are doing the right thing here, but I want to get out, I want to be free.

It's a good thing that he doesn't read into my thoughts anymore, he would be seeing things that no one should see from my mind. Something that I will never let Aro of all people know about me. He cant know- he will never know that I can't stop thinking about him, that I want to be with him. This is the only way, in my mind we are already together, in the real world though he's happy with someone else. He has a wife, he's in love with her, not me. Sulpicia was the one that he loved more then life itself and he was the one that I love more then life itself. Sulpicia had the life that I wanted, she got to be with Aro for the rest of time and more then that. She got the life that I wanted, while I got to be his guard. He will never love me in the way that I love him. He will never love me.

I guess I was good at hiding secrets though, because since I became a guard member no one had figured out my love for him. Not a single soul, I didn't know why this was true but I was happy none the less about it. The only one was Alec, he was my brother, he knew everything about me. Good or bad he knew everything about me. I couldn't help but to tell him my problems, this one though he couldn't help me on.

" Jane, he's never going to love you!" Alec screamed at me one day, we were far off into the woods. Someplace where no one could hear us.

" Don't you think I know that you fool! I know he will never love me, I know that I will never have him as mine!" I screamed back.

" Sister, you need to move on. There are others out there." He places his hand onto my shoulder

" No one that I will ever see, were stuck behind these walls." I sighed. " Unless we are sent to kill someone. Then we can leave, but never meet other people. Brother you know this is true, I can never find love. If I do then he will be stuck here like we are, never able to leave. Or he will be killed like Didyme was, You know the story brother! He killed her because her and Marcus were planning to leave the Volturi and make a life for themselves. _That was his sister though_." I sighed, Alec just stood above me and look ahead of us. We stood their in silence for awhile, just watching the rain start to fall from the sky. We didn't speak anymore about Aro or about anything else. Just stood there.

I would never be able to tell Aro about my feelings, I don't know what he would do. But now it seems like I cannot be near him without wanting to kiss him. My feelings were effecting my work, so I would stay away from Aro. I would go off with Marcus rather then Aro, I would do anything but be with Aro. I knew that he knew that something was up about this. But he would not tell anyone about it, he wouldn't talk to anyone about this problem until he talked to me about this and I was always keeping myself busy. I would stay in my room and write into my diary. I would do anything to keep from having to be around Aro, there was too much of a risk right now of him finding out about me and my dark secret.

_December 7th,2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_ He's all I can think about now, he is the one for me. I know that he is, I just don't know how to tell him this. He will never believe it, he will never see it the way that I do. He will think that I'm crazy or that I just want him for the power. But no- I want him because I know deep inside of my heart that he is the person that I belong with, that I should always be with him. He was the one that created me into this person, we share that connection, I wanted him. I don't know if he's ever thought about me like the way I think about him. I doubt it, in his mind I'm just the little girl that got changed too early, the one that has the power that he needs in his little pack of powers. I respect him though, he's kind to every person that walked into our home. He was nice to everyone and meant the kindness also. _

_ I cannot leave this hell of a place all because of the man with the long black hair, the beautiful red eyes, and the one that can read anyone's mind. I can never leave this place because of that man, never will I be able to! I wish that I could just leave this place and never come back, but I would be thinking about him the whole time that I was gone. It would be like a nightmare trying to live out life without him! It would be a worse hell out there, out in the real world without him by my side. I would run right back into his opening arms and try to stay like that forever. So I will stay locked inside this hell, watching him be so happy about finding the love of his life. While he is the love of mine. _

_ Alec and I had a conversation about him the other day. We nearly used our powers on each other because we were getting so mad at one another. Alec knows that I can't stop thinking about him, that he is the only one that haunts me while I'm in my room alone. Alec thinks I'm crazy for falling for our master like this, I do too. He will never understand that I love him, yes, I love him more then I love the blood that I need to stay alive. I love my master in ways that I should never love anyone. I don't care that he is my master, he could be the king of England or some bum on the street and I would still love the the same way. I don't know what it is about him, I just love him! No one could see the way that I think about him, no one would ever be able to see that I just want him to love me the way the I love him. But he never will. . . _

_He will never love me. _

_One Day That will kill me. _

_-Jane _

The words that I wrote in my diary were the most truthful words that I could ever come up with. They were the words that I wish that I could tell everyone, but I can't. That's why I write them in the diary. That way no one will find out about them but it's also like I've spoken them.

" Jane dear!" Aro said as I had written down the last few words. " I haven't seen you in quite a long time." He smiled, oh how that smile gave me the chills. How I could feel my once beating heart skip so many beats. I placed my diary into my nightstands draw.

" Sorry master, I've been very busy." I choked out, god why was it so hard to talk to him?


	2. Secrets

I didn't know what to say to Aro, I wanted so much to tell him the truth of why I was hiding from him. He had noticed that I was hiding something from him, he wanted to know. But I couldn't help it, I would not be able to tell him. But I couldn't, I could not tell him that I loved him more the anything, something was getting in the way of that. I felt like the teenage girls that you hear ab out from the vampires that come in and out of the castle. The girls that know that they like someone, but they can never show it.

" Jane, we are going to be eating soon. I was making sure that you were coming on with us. Maybe after that would could have a chat, just you and I. Unless you are _busy_ again." He smiled and gave his hand out for me. Oh no, what should I do about this hand.

" I will meet you there master, I am clearly not dressed for leaving my door. Let alone eating with anyone." His smile gave me butterflies, the kind that were not going to go away anytime soon.

" Well my Dear. . ." Why was he calling me dear, I couldn't understand that. " I will just have to wait on you. I will be waiting outside."

Aro walked out of the room and I sat on my bed for the longest time just thinking about the words that he had said. The way that they were wrapping inside my mind was hard to get around, the way that he was calling my Dear over and over again. It was the most amazing thing to feel, the most amazing thing to feel like he loved me back. I needed to get dressed into something more formal for killing and eating. Something that still made me seem like a lady from the Volturi but also something that was easy to eat in also. I slipped on a red dress, something that would catch up all the blood well, something that would be easy to hunt in, and some tennis shoes from my closet, carefully placing my diary back into it's place. I put on my red cloak and left my room where Aro was waiting, looking down the railing to the rest of the castle.

I was on the very top floor of the castle. It was an amazing view from here, you could see everything. With the big chapel window looking out from here you could see all of Volterra from here, you could see every little person from below, looking along and looking for places to go and people to see. I loved watching the humans, all of them so care free. None of them knowing that if they take the wrong tour that it will be the end of them. There was an amazing view, but you would have to almost lean over the railing to see most of it, which is where I fell once to the ground, over a hundred feet below me. I screamed to the top of my lungs the whole way down, I hit the floor on my feet, but then collapsed to the ground. The only people who heard me were Alec – who was in his room which is the only other room on the top floor and Aro – who had been somewhere in the castle and came running. I was okay, although my head had a bad ringing to it. Aro picked my up and had brought me back into my room, he wanted to make sure that I was really okay. He still thought of my as the little girl he saved from the people of my town.

" Master." I said softly.

" Hello Jane, the view is amazing at this time of day. The way the the sun hits off of the buildings, it tells you all you need to know about the day. That it will be time to leave from work soon, or that the sun is simply going down. You do have the most amazing view from here, you were always honest about that." He didn't look away from his place. " How I wish that I could go out there, to feel the sun again in public.

" Thank you Master." I said. " I also wish I could too." I mumbled.

" Please, you don't have to call me master right now dear." He said looking still straight ahead.

" Okay then, Aro." He smiled at this, his smile was light, but it gave me chills. " Why do you like having your room up here, so far from everyone else in the castle?" He asked.

" Most of the other people here either dislike me or are in fear of me. I would rather stay away from them as much as I can. There is nothing against them, I would just rather be alone in my room, or with my brother in his room then with anyone else. Then with anyone who does not like me or lives in fear of me- or my power." I said looking away from the view and into my own bedroom door.

" I do not fear you, nor do I not like you either Jane. I love to have your company around." He looked over at me. " Jane -" He was cut off.

" Brother. . . there you are. We are waiting on you." It was Caius, like always he had the ruin a perfect moment. Aro looks from me to Caius.

" Come Jane, dinner will not wait forever." He smiled and I follow both of them.

Dinner went well, it was a beautiful feast. Also, todays meal was filled mostly with young humans. I think that they were American because of all the salt they had in their blood system, most likely here on what they have as spring break. None of them would be going back home to their families, unless in a body bag. But then again their bodies would never be found, something that Heidi works best on doing, she can find a place where no one would look for a dead body. The night went well, I didn't get anything on my cloak or my dress. There were some minor problems with my shoes though, which Heidi picked up on the second she saw the stain marks on them and told me she would have a new pair for me within the week. I thanked her many times for that.

Aro did wait up for my like he said he wanted to. I didn't know why, but he seemed to really want to speak with me about something. I was worried that Alec had slipped up and told him about it, or worse that he had been touched by Aro without Alec knowing and now knew about my secret. But every time that we would have a moment alone, there would be someone to come and interrupt us, someone who would need something from one of us, sometimes both of us. Aro finally took me into the garden in the back of the castle, someplace that I did not see often. I went to the angel's trumpet first, some of the only flowers we had the bloomed at night. They made me think about myself, something that blooms itself fully in the night. Something that is different from most of it's kind. I loved looking at them, they were so pure and white, so beautiful in their own little way. I had planted them many years ago and every now and then would come out and just take in the nights air and watch my flowers. Aro followed slowly.

" They are beautiful don't you think?" I asked.

" Yes, they are almost as beautiful as you Jane." He smiled.

My heart fell to the floor, I couldn't believe that he had called me beautiful. _He _called me beautiful to my face, someone had called me beautiful. I was used to people telling me I was cute for the age that I looked, but never in my life- dead or alive- had someone called my beautiful. Now the man that I had a crush on, the man that I may love, called me it. It gave me the biggest butterflies in my life, it made my heart ache. I knew that he meant it only in a friendly way, but it made me feel like a person who had won an award. I mean Aro called little old me beautiful, he never says that to anyone, not at least since I've been a member of the Volturi. He smiled at me when he said it too, he never smiled when were working, well when theirs business to do at least.

" Thank you, Ma-" I cut myself off. " Aro."

" Jane, what are you hiding from me. You know I do not like secrets." He was serious now. " What is it that you are not telling me, it cannot be as bad as you must think is it." Oh how wrong he was there.

" Aro, there is nothing that I am hiding-" I was cut off by another person, saved by the brother.

" Master, there was guests here." Alec said.

" Very well then, we will continue this conversation later." Aro said, Alec and I followed him into his and the others. . . well office you could say. I pulled the hood on my cloak up, I wasn't in the mood for guests.

The Cullens had made a visit and told only Aro that they were coming. . . great. I knew that they didn't like me very well nor did they like most of the Volturi either. But I would like always have to keep my mouth shut about _them_. If the masters wanted them to be there then they would stay, if they didn't . . . then I would be having more fun with them then I would have ever expected. I had called claims on the Rosalie brat, while Felix claimed Emmett, Demetri on Jasper, Heidi on Alice, and Alec on Edward. I hoped that one day this would happen, for now we would have to play nice. All of them had their own bedrooms in the castle, well they had their guest rooms. Edward's was the floor right below me, he was the one that had no one with him right now, just like myself. When the meet and greet was done I went straight back into my room to write in my diary.

_December 8__th__, 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_ He called me beautiful today. I don't know how to take it though, I don't know if he meant it was a friendly kind of way, like the way you would say to an old time friend to cheer them up, or in some other way. The way the he said it to me, the way that he looked at me I don't know. He also kept calling me by the title Dear, once he even called me My Dear. My Dear, those words, there missed placed. He had a wife, he had a life. I was not apart of it, but still I was his dear? I didn't mind, I just wanted to know about that also, what am I to him? Something that he has never done before, also he asked me to call him by his real name and not Master. When I am not working now I will call him by his first name instead of by Master. I've always known him though as just Master, calling him Aro is so off for me, it means that we are getting to know each other on a friendship level rather then on a workers level. Though friendship is not the same as lovers, it's still better then just being a guard to him. It's better then being a piece of this chess game. _

_ He has been making it a point to talk to me more and more lately. He even came to my room today to make sure that I was coming to the meal today ( which was amazing, teen Americans. **Yum**!) and even had a little conversation with me after. He tried to take my hand too, which if we were humans once again would have been amazing, but I know that he just wanted to see into my brain. To see what I was hiding away from him. In my mind though he will always have asked me to walk with him down the stairs, holding my hand the whole way. It will never happen though, ever. But he wanted to know what I was hiding from him when we were talking outside. I know that I cannot tell him the truth, I know that he will never understand. Thank god for Alec, he saved my ass by coming in just in time. He will always be my prince in shinning armor, protecting my from everything. _

_ Were going to be having the winter ball soon – it's the first ever and I have that night off. All the vampires from every coven will be there, it will be amazing. It was surprising to hear that I was going to have the night off though, I though that Aro would want me working that night. But me and my brother have the night off, he's going to be my date to the dance. Unless I can get him to say okay to going with me – but he will most likely be bringing his wife to it. I will be as dressed up as I can, mostly because he and the others said that anyone who was not working was welcomed to come to the ball. It was almost like he gave me the night of so that I would go to it. Maybe we will dance. I will have one dance with him, I will make sure that I get that dream dance that night. I've been dreaming about one dance with him from the moment I met him, I want to be able to have one private moment with him. The moment were are bodies are synchronized and were in the same motion. All I need is a little help picking out a dress with Heidi and some shoes to go along with it. She will be happy to help me out. . . I hope. I'll just tell he that I want to look good, I wont tell her it's for him that I want to look good for. . . I want him to be able to say that I look more beautiful then any of the other girls there, that I look more beautiful then Rosalie Hale- Cullen. I want him to notice me. _

_I will never be with him_

_I have to get that through my head,_

_one way or another._

_-Jane_

I ended with that, putting on a little white dress with slip on white shoes, and left the room. I needed to go and have a little fresh air, I left my diary out in the open, on the top of my bed, and just shut my door. I didn't need to lock it, there was no need that I would. No one, not even the Cullens would enter my room and not because it was _my _room either. I had a feeling that if he could that Emmett would be snooping through my stuff. Aro had made it clear to anyone that came into the castle that if a door was shut that you should always knock before entering, in no one answer the leave them alone. If you really needed them, like if it was a emergency then you may enter, but stick your head in first to make sure that you weren't intruding. Most likely because once Felix walked in on Caius and Athenodora. He told me that he needed to wash his eyes out with bleach and some acid to remove everything out of his mind that he had seen. It must have been that bad, thank god I didn't walk in on that. Funny as hell to hear about later though, Felix never looked at either of them the same. Ever. Besides who would _want _to come into my room anyways? No one besides Alec, who knew everything that was in that little book on my life. Alec was allowed to walk into my room when he pleased, I let him know it and also Aro know it so that he would not be punished if he did that. I went back into the garden to be with the flowers that I missed.

What I didn't know is that if you are a leader of the Volturi that you could go into anyones room and just read the diary as you wished. I don't know why he did it, I don't know if I ever will. I know that he did though. It was written all over his face that he had done it. But when I got back my room my diary was gone, and the scent of Aro was everywhere. The lovely scent that filled my mind as I tried to relax every moment I had alone. It was his scent. He had my diary and would soon know every little detail about my life, everything that he should not know about me was going to be in the open for him to read. Oh god where was Aro? I followed his scent back into the garden, through it and around the path and lead to the river that was near it. He was sitting there, his cloak sitting next to him, **reading**.

Aro's POV:

I could not believe my eyes when I read that book, from page one to the page she way one now. Most of the entries in her book were about me. There were talking all about me, how she adored me and she loved the things that I do. To her I looked like an angel sent from above? I was nothing close to an angel, never would I be either. The thing that she was hiding from me was the love she had for me? I had gotten to her last entry, the entry from today. I was shocked, she had so much dedication into me.

The little girl that I now saw as a young woman came from no where. I didn't notice that she had been coming, there was a pit in my heart that made it jump when I saw her there. She was wearing a little white dress that I had never seen her in before, she looked beautiful in it. It flowed around her as she moved, the wind was hitting it right right. Why was I feeling this sensation in my heart, this pounding that made it seem to be working once again? I closed the book before she could see where I was. That I had finished her life story, the story that was based all around me, that this girl that I thought of before this as a little girl that had a power that I needed now seemed to be a young woman who I didn't know what I felt about. Why did I feel this way, that there had been something missing in my life before?

" Master, what are you doing with my diary." Her voice sounded so different to me, it made what I thought of as a dead heart come to life again.

" Nothing Jane my dear. I saw this." I picked up her diary and showed her. " In you room, I thought it had been a good book that you had been reading and decided to take it for a little night reading. I hoped that you would not mind. Then I found out that it was your diary. I didn't ready any of it I assure you." I gave her a slight smile as she gave me one back. Why was she so much more beautiful now then she had even been in my eyes before?


	3. Dance Of Romance

He showed me the book, there was something in his eyes that made me want to believe him. Something that showed that he was telling the truth and that I had been wrong the whole time. I didn't know who to believe, my brain who was yelling at me telling my that he was lying through his teeth, or my heart that told me to believe him no matter what he was saying. My heart always told me that I needed to believe Aro, no matter what he was saying I needed to believe him. I didn't know who to believe, so I just sat down next to the man.

" Thank you for not reading it." I glanced up into his eyes, he was starring at me as he gave the book back to me.

There was something new in the way that he was looking at me, something that had never been there before. I didn't know what, I didn't know why. I just seemed like he was looking at me through new eyes or something. He was just starring at me, not in shock but almost like he had never seen me before. I could feel my heart skipping a beat, I could feel the way that it loved him being near me. I loved it myself, the feeling that Aro was close to me, that he was looking into my eyes and I was looking back. It was a scene from a movie, it was something where the characters move in closer and kiss for the first time, but this wasn't a movie and that scene would never play out.

" You are welcome Jane." I looked out into the water, it was calm tonight.

" The water is so beautiful in the calm night." I blurted out, Aro looked at me again.

" Yes, it is."

We both just sat there, we sat and talked until someone came from behind us. I knew it wasn't my brother, not was it part of the guard. If it had been them I would know the way that they walked, the way they smelled. This scent was different from the guard, it was much more feminine, much more. . . different to the scents that I was used to. It was someone that I was not used to seeing around here, someone that I was not ready to meet up with. She was one of the only people that I could not kill, could not touch with my power. Someone that I would always want to hurt, to kill if I was able to. She was safe, and loved. I didn't want to hear her voice, or see that face. Not right now at least.

" Aro love." We both snapped out of our trance and looked up to see a beautiful woman in robes with blond hair. " What are you doing out here?" She smiled down to him, she really did love him more then I would ever know how to love someone. She cared more about him then a mother cared about her newborn child, she loved him with everything she had.

" I was. . . just looking around. Jane then came and we started to talk." He got up and took his cloak with him. He said my name and it gave me goose bumps. " Goodnight Jane. I will see you in the morning, don't stay out there for too long Dear." He took Sulpicia by the hand and lead her back to the castle. I could hear them talking the whole way there.

" Dear, why were you with the child?" She asked before kissing him on the cheek. _Child, kiss my ass bitch. I am at least part way a Teen by now! _I thought. I wasn't a child! I was nothing near a child, if I could I would have used my power so hard on her that she would not walk straight for a month!

" She's a teenager and we were just talking." Aro said.

" Whatever, lets go to our room. Now." She said, leading him into their room. I knew what they were going to do, I knew not to bother him now.

I stayed there, just looking at the lake, feeling alone and cold. I knew that I could not really feel cold, but my heart felt empty again. There was that hole there once again that never seemed to go away when he was gone. It was only a hole when Aro wasn't around, usually when he was with his wife it would show up. The hole was so deep that I could feel it in the pit of my stomach, so painful that the pain would vibrate into my toes. Something that I could not control, something that I didn't want to control. It was the only thing that made it seem like I was alive, the only thing that kept my going. Because if you know there is some feeling, even if it's deep down inside of you, theres still feeling there. There is still something in there that makes you alive, rather then dead and never feeling anything again.

I didn't know how long I stayed out there, but soon it started to rain. I sat there for a few minutes, just taken in the rain. Making sure that the whole time I had my diary under my dress, that thing would never get wet. Not only did it rain, but it down poured, the worst part was there was a wind to it also. The wind whipped all the rain into one area, it was harsh. I slipped out of my slip ons and just walked back to the castle. I could hear the wind blowing all around me, I could hear the wind taken control of tree branches and sending them to the ground, making the same fate for small tress also. I didn't care that it was raining, or the fact that I was getting soaking wet. I just needed to feel like I was alive still, I needed to feel like I was still around. By the time I got out of the garden I was soaked from head to toe, everything was wet, even my wet white dress- which was now completely see through. You could tell that my diary was the only thing that didn't get wet.

By the time I got there I could see a figure, from the other side of the garden – looking at my angel's trumpet. The figure had long black hair, with a cloak that was covering his head. He also didn't care that he was getting soaked with the rain and wind. He was looking so closely at my flowers, like they were going to answer a question for them. With one whip of the wind I could smell him, the best smell of my life. The smell of a loved one, the smell of life. I knew that he smelled me to because he turned around fast and faced me.

" Jane. . ." His voice said with such passion, he looked me up and down. He walked to me, making his cloak float in the wind. Everything seemed to slow as he walked, making it seem like he was a superhero coming to my rescue. " What are you doing out here in this storm?" He questioned.

" I was going to ask you the same." I joked, we were both getting soaked in the rain now.

" Here." He slowly took off his cloak and handed it to me. I was stunned by this, I slowly put it on and was wrapped around his scent. It smelled like flowers, like my childhood. It smelled so innocent and so good. " Your soaked, you need it more then I do right now." He smirked. His smile gave me butterflies and made my whole body feel so warm.

" Thank you." I said as I started to walk for the castle but was pulled back by my master. His arm was on my arm, his eyes were pleading to me to stay. Why?

" I know this may seem a little peculiar, but would you dance with my Jane?" He put out his hand for mine to take. I starred at it, wondering why he was offering this, I was just a little piece of his puzzle, part of his little game. Why would he want to dance with me, dance with a little girl like me? I slipped my diary into one of the large pockets of his cloak, if he hadn't read my diary then he would be getting a mind full now as I took it. I didn't know where all this was going to take us, but I let my mind open for him to read everything. It was better then telling him to his face, in his mind was better.

We started to dance with each other, one of my arms wrapped with his, the other around his neck in which I had to stand on my tippy toes to reach. He knew about this and made it a little easier by sliding down a tad bit, but I made him go back to standing up straight. Aro's hand was gripped and wrapped around mine, with his other hand tightly succored around my hip. The way it was placed made me feel like my hip was numb, it was so perfect, and he was holding on so tightly also. His hand was so big around my little hip, it made me feel so small. There was no going anywhere for either of us now, neither of us would be leaving without the others okay first. We spun around for a long time, my dress catching up in the wind every time the wind came up or when we spun fast. Once he left me go when I spun and I spun about five feet away from him, coming back into a run and him catching me perfectly. We were having so much fun with each other.

With each dip we did Aro slowly got closer and closer to my body. Soon he was starting to dip with my instead up just dipping me. We were coming up with our own little dance, making our own moves and doing silly little things to make it more fun and silly. We danced in the rain for a long time, just the two of us, alone in this magic. I felt like I was in a magic story, like Cinderella. That this part was going to end soon and I would have to go back into being a slave again soon. The clock would hit midnight and prince charming would be gone again, back into his own life.

With one dip we were only about a half an inch apart from one another, we just starred at one another. I starred at his lips to his eyes, back and forth, he could see this too. I knew he would know by now my secret about him, but he was playing it off so claim. He looked me right into my eyes, right into my soul. Slowly we rose from that moment and back into the dance. It wasn't a dance that was traditional, we would just dance- if you can call it that in a circle and do some dips and twirls every now that then. With the final dip though came something I was not expecting. Ever.

He pulled my down and came with me, once again our lips only coming within a half an inch apart from one another. I wanted those lips closer to mine more then ever right now. Again we starred at each other, looking for advice on what to do. I knew what I wanted to do with him, but what did he want from me? What was all this about? In my mind I could see us kissing, staying in this place forever, I could see us kissing and dancing in the rain. It was my dream to have that happen, but I never thought it would really happen. Right when I ended that train of thought I was pulled back into reality with a kiss from Aro.

His lips on mine felt so warm, so welcoming. The rain was coming down all around him, hitting him instead of me. His lips were the only thing that I could feel, my whole body besides my lips were numb. He pulled us back into a standing position so that I was barely touching the ground, he was mostly holding me up. I had lost all sensation in my body, everything was numb besides my lips. He cupped his hand around my face, pulling me into the kiss more, I encased my arms around his neck. I placed my legs around his waist so that we were face to face, with one hand he was holding me up by the hips, with the other he was still cupping my face and pulling me in more. I was never going to let my feet slip and make me slip from my spot on this gods body. I wanted to stay like this moment forever, for the rest of time I wanted to be right here. Kissing Aro. He pulled me closer to him, before slipping his tongue into my mouth. I let him do what he wanted with me, I could not help it. I was in heaven right then and there. The song was true about heaven being a place on earth, who knew? I was so shocked from all of this, when he pulled away I got saddened. I stayed wrapped around his waist though, he wrapped his arms around my back to make sure that I would not fall.

" Jane. . ." He said, I couldn't move. As he moved his hands from my face to around my back to hold me there I noticed that my dress was see through and I was with Aro. I covered up a little with his cloak before he pushed it back to where it was. " If you don't mind. . . please?" He gave me a look that I could not help but to say okay to.

" What was that all about?" I asked, truly confused.

" You mind said all the things that you couldn't say." He smiled, god I love that smile! " You look beautiful right now Jane." He said also, if I were human I would be blushing.

" Thank you Aro, but you still have not answered my question. What was that all about?"

" Maybe I have feelings for you too Jane. I just don't know right now."

" Very well then." I smiled, I just got a kiss from Aro, how could I not be happy?

He wrapped his arms around me, making me feel scourer in his arms, after he did that the rain let up. It was like mother nature finally saw that we were together and knew that everything was fine. In turned back into the beautiful night that I loved, he took me back to the river. It was amazing there, the water was coming up onto the shore just a little. Aro sat us down in the sand, placing me into his lap.

" You must know Jane, that I don't know where this relationship will take us." He sighed

" That is fine with me, as long as we try it out."

" We will." He looked into the sky, I pulled his face towards mine and made our lips meet again. Feeling the same fireworks again. " You feel the same when we kiss right?" He asked.

" Yes." Was all that I could say, we stayed there all night until early into the morning, the two of us wondering where this would take us.

I curled myself into Aro's body at one point. I needed to be closer to him, I needed to feel his touch more, needed to get his scent more. He smelled so good to me, he was like a drug to me, something that I needed to get in my system, something I needed to know forever. I pulled his soaked hair out of his face and saw him. He looked down at me and then back out to the sky. I moved my head to his chest, I felt so safe there, so happy too. He wrapped his arms around me, almost like he wanted me to stay in that spot. I wanted to stay there with Aro, forever.

He had to leave to _her_. He had promised _her _that he would be back before this time. I didn't know why he wanted to be with _her_ more then he wanted to be with me, but I understood that he had made a commitment with _her_, not with me. I would be the second girl in Aro's life, I would have to understand that. The river was going to be our place, every night we were going to meet up there. I was going to love the night time more and more now. I went straight back into my room, not even looking and Alec's door.

_December 8th, 2010 ( again )_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Something that I never would have thought would have happened. Something so magic that I can't help but to smile, that I can't help to be happy about. **ARO KISSED ME** right on the lips, right there out in the open. We were dancing, yes dancing, in the rain and he just kissed me. He says he may have feelings for me too. This is all so much to grasp in one night, one night ago I would have dreamed about all this happening, now it's real. I feel like I am in a fairy tale, I never want this one to end. After he took me to the river again, were we kissed again. That's were I kissed him, I can't believe this is all happening. _

_ He said that we were going to try out a relationship, that we were going to see if this whole thing could work. If it does then what will that mean for the wife? What would it mean for me? I don't know. I'm to happy to worry about things right now, the only thing that I really have to worry about is the Christmas Ball that's coming up soon, I need to look good for Aro now. More then ever before I need to look good for him, I need to look better then **she **will. Aro needs to notice me more then he will notice **her. **Nothing against **her **I just want Aro to notice me, and only me. I sound so jealous, I'm not. I just know that this will never last, I want him to remember me more then anything about this relationship. I want him to remember the way that I looked, the way that I felt around him, the way that he felt around me. _

_I get to see I'm again this night, like every night now. I don't know what I'm going to wear, but I'm going to have to look cute, nothing silly or nothing that I always wear like a cloak. Oh – I almost forgot about one of the better parts, Aro gave me his cloak. It smells just like him, I should return it to him though, after I dry it. I will need to be wearing something cute- something that makes me look good. Well more like something that makes me look better then the crap that I usually look like. . . What though, I need to go out shopping for cute clothes. More dressed from the now era where they like low cut things, things that show everything off. Things that the teens wear around here. . . what do teens around here wear though? Stuff that shows off the things I want it to and hide the stuff that I need it to. Heidi, were going on a shopping trip! I hope she wont mind going shopping, I hope that Aro wont mind either._

_ I feel like playing the guitar right now, the music room is calling me like crazy right now. I haven't played guitar in it seems like forever- I really just haven't had enough time to though. I will be going right down there after I get done writing. I think I will be playing mostly stuff by **Chase Coy**, like I always do though. His music is making more and more since to me right now about love. Maybe I'll be able to make the acoustics to some other songs now too. _

_-Jane _


	4. Love

I placed my diary in the place where I knew it was safe, the back of my closet and under the floor boards. It would always be safe there, it was the one place that even a vampire couldn't track it even if they were trying to find it. I don't know why that is true but it is, thank god I found that out too. I don't want anyone going looking for my diary, I don't want anyone else into my mind besides Aro and my brother. They are the only two that really should be able to get into my mind. . . with my permission that is.

I got changed into something that I would like to be seen in, some sweat pants that I had in my closet for god knows how long and an old tang top. No shoes, just a good pair of socks, the king that were good for running around and sliding it. I didn't care, I was going to have a good night tonight. . . who would I be seeing that I really wanted to impress? I wasn't working, I wasn't going to be seeing any of those Cullens, nor would I be seeing Aro. What was the point of dressing up with there's no one to dress up for in the first place? No reason at all, so I didn't.

I left my room and walked through the halls, slowly listening into everyone's conversations that were going on. Everyone was where they were supposed to be. . . maybe because it was five in the moving but they were all tucked away in their rooms. The Cullens were in their area of the castle, the guard – besides me and my brother were either keeping a watch out for anyone who maybe coming in or in their corridors. Most of the guard had rooms that were in the basement, only Heidi and Renata had rooms outside of the basement.

The music room was on the main floor, it was close to the banquet hall where we would be holding the ball, but it was far enough so that I would not think about it just yet. The hall was so beautiful and so big that it could fill a whole football stadium without even really being packed, it was a perfect place for all occasions. I entered the musical room to listen to a beautiful song being played on the piano.

It my surprise it was Edward Cullen playing on the piano, he was playing My Immortal by Evanescence. He was so good at it that it seemed like he was just listening to the CD, he was an amazing piano player. I could not believe that he was a musician, the song maybe me want to sing along with it. He was getting to where there were words, but was not singing along. So I started to for him.

" I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone." Edward looked up at me and stopped playing. " I'm sorry, it's just that I love that song, I'll leave you be if you want me to." I said looking down at the ground, why did I wear these clothes again?

" You have a very beautiful voice Jane." He said and patted for me to come down on the piano stool with him, which I took.

" Thank you, as you play the piano amazingly." I smiled. " Please keep going." I sounded like I was begging.

" Only if you will sing for me." He gave me a crooked smile.

" Sure." He continued to play the song, right from where we left off.

I would sing every part correctly and he would play it just the same. My voice was not as good at the singer was, but Edward was just as good or better then the piano player from the band was. At the end of it I hugged Edward with an unexpected hug, which he hugged back to. I hadn't noticed that we had gotten a crowd to watch over us.

All of the Cullens, my brother, Sulpicia and Aro were all watching over us. Why couldn't I have dressed up a little more, now I looked like a fool in front of everyone, hair soaked and up a messy pony tail, in sweats. In front of my master, his wife and guests. God I looked like a fool compared to Sulpicia

Sulpicia looked amazing like she always did, with her hair up in a perfect little bun, her blond hair was barely showing from under her cloak. Under the cloak was a beautiful red dress that hit the floor and flowed around her. She looked like she should be going to the Golden Globs or something even better then that. She looked amazing, like always.  
Everyone started to clap, even Aro did. _I couldn't believe that a fool of myself I just made. I looked like a fool! Oh god how could I have done that, I mean really?_ I thought inside of my head, Edward nudged my lightly and whispered into my ear.

" You were amazing, don't think that. Besides, you look beautiful to me, if that means anything." He smiled.

" My dear Jane, why haven't I ever heard you sing before?" Aro asked moving closer to me.

" Oh, I usually don't sing in front of people. I do it when I'm alone most of the time, then I heard Edward playing and I loved the song, so I sang along." I was spitting out words a mile a second.

" It was marvelous dear, you and Edward must play at the ball, together." Sulpicia said, _oh Jesus! It spoke!_ I thought inside my head, Edward laughed so hard. " What?" She asked. _I knew she was really a dumb blond, that's why Aro hides her in the background!_ Edward laughed again.

" I wouldn't mind, would you Edward?"

" I would be honored." He said. : I will do it. . . _if _Jane will sing us another song, and play her guitar." He said.

" What?!" I screeched.

" Yes, please do dear. I would love to hear you play." Aro said.

" Yeah! I wanna see if you can really play, or if Edward just being a prude again." Emmett joked.

" She's really good. Trust me, I'm her brother, I don't lie." Alec smiled and winked at me.

" I would love to hear you play." Esme said and gave me a smile.

" Okay!" I said.

I walked over to my locked guitar case and unlocked it slowly. I wondered what song I should play, I didn't want to mess up around them all. I was nervous and I wanted to prove to Aro that I was really good. I picked out a Chase Coy song when I looked back and him. I knew from that moment that I was going to sing, **If the Moon Fell Down Tonight **by **Chase Coy**. The song was all about him, from point A to point B.

I started to play that song, I knew that no one but Alec knew it. I looked at Aro the whole time, keeping eye contact with him was key, I needed to let him know that I was singing all about him and for him. The whole time that I would break the contact was when I needed to look down at the guitar to make sure that I wasn't messing up. I made sure that I didn't mess up, although my voice was off a few times, since no one knew that song it was all good in the end.

Everyone clapped when I finished, Aro was in shock but still clapped. You could just see on his face that he was shocked that I sang about him, he also knew that I was singing about him too. I smiled so deeply that he knew I was singing to him. That he liked my singing too, I don't know how he liked my singing or how anyone did, but they did. Emmett walked up to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

" Man, you have a heart after all girl." He joked around.

" Yeah, I just don't show it when I'm working most of the time. Kinda can't." I said looking from Emmett back to Aro. Emmett started to laugh at this.

" I get why." He got real close to my ear and whispered so lightly into my ear. " Prudes." I laughed so hard at this.

" Alice, would you want to go shopping with Jane soon? She was telling me before we started to sing that she needed a dress for the ball and wanted to have a good look. Since I know that you are amazing at picking out outfits I thought maybe you would want to go shopping with her." Edward winked at me.

" Really?!" Alice shouted.

" Sure if you really want to, I guess." I said.

" When!?"

" Today if you want." She screeched and hugged my tightly.

" I need to go get ready!" She ran out of the room and toward hers as fast as she could, Jasper sighed and slowly followed her. Alec left soon after them, he had to work today and needed to get ready.

" Guess I'm going shopping today, do you mind Master?" I wasn't going to let his rep go while guests were around, no matter what he said.

" Not at all my dear, have fun." He said, I noticed that Sulpicia's hand was making it's way up his body. She _must _have been talking to him through her mind. " We must be going now." He smiled as he left.

" Finally!" Rosalie said. " We don't have to be so damn proper. Now I know why you act the way you do when your working Jane!" She winked at me as she went for Emmett, who was playing the drums.

" You guys have fun in her, I need a shower. Badly." I said before leaving.

I walked out of the room and started toward my bedroom, I made it to the stairs before seeing to figures standing next to the stairs. I knew who they were before of _his_ scent, I knew that scent anywhere. It was the scent that I have grown to love now.

Aro had his arms around Sulpicia's hips so tightly that I could see her hips through her dress. She was holding onto his neck and pulling him in closer to her, they were going in for a kiss. It was like a train wreck for my mind, I couldn't help but to watch them They were so passioned with each other, he kissed her like it would be their last kiss on earth. He hadn't kissed me like that, he never would either. She smiled at him like she had won a million bucks, like she had a cure for cancer.

" I love you Aro." Her voice chimed, now _she _had a beautiful voice. Why couldn't I have a voice like her?

" I love you too Scully dear." He smiled at her. Why couldn't I have a nickname? Why couldn't he say he loved me? Why?

I ran right behind him, he turned around to see me running up the stairs and running into my room. I didn't know if he was going to be following me up here, I didn't care. I needed to write into my diary, I needed to write everything I was feeling out.

_December 9th, 2010_

_Dear Diary, _

_ Why can't Aro love me like he does Sulpicia, he said that he loved me! Why can't he give me a nickname, why can't he tell me that he loves me too. Why can't he do all the things that he does with her? He told me to my face that he has feelings for me, why can't he just show me that he has feelings for me like he has feelings for her?! What are we not that equal that he can't share his feelings, does the girl that's had him longer get more out of him?! I don't understand what's so different from me to her. _

_ Well yes I do actually, she's so much more beautiful then I will ever be, she is proper and older then I can be. She is everything that Aro needs, I will always be nothing that he needs besides a guard. She is beautiful in every way, she has the right hair and the right clothes. I wore sweatpants and a tang top in front of him today! While she wore her dress robes and her cloak! I looked like a fool. _

_ My heart feels like it's splitting in half, like it's going to crack down the middle if it could. I feel worse then empty, I feel dead now. I feel like there is nothing in life, I feel like nothing now. The hole in my heart has made it's way through my body, into my blood stream and into my skin. It's all over me now, I feel like a shadow would feel. I feel like I should never talk, just stay in the background and so that I should always do. When I am not needed I should just disappear away from his life. Never any different. _

_ Why do I always look like a fool in front of him???? _

_-Jane_

_PS: The Cullens ain't so bad after all. Huh who knew? Going shopping with Alice Cullen today. _

" Jane?" Aro said knocking on my door.

" Yes Master?" I needed to play this good.

" May I come in?"

" If you want to." I said, placing my diary into my nightstand's draw. He entered the room quickly. " I am sorry you had to see all of that, it must have-" I cut him off.

" You were showing your wife that you love her Master, what is wrong with that?" I asked.

" Jane?" He was confused.

" What happened outside was nothing, it will never be anything. Lets just forget it all happened Master." I smiled at him.

" What are you talking about Jane?"

" The way that I see it is, You love her, she loves you. I'm just getting in the way, clouding your vision. You can go back to loving her and forget about me. I can act like this never happen, and _act_ like you love me." I looked down at the ground.

" There a thing to that Jane." He moved to my bed where I was sitting, he sat next to me. " I do love you Jane." His words shocked me. Love?

" What did you just say?" I had to be sure that he said those words.

" I love you Jane." He pulled my lips towards his with his hand on my chin. I learned in for the kiss and it was magical. I felt the fireworks yet again, amazing.

" I-I. . . Love. . . You. . . To. . . Aro." My words were spaced and I was still stuttering the words out. He smiled the smile of my life. He pulled me into his chest and laid onto my bed, pulling me down with him.

We stayed in my bed for hours of time, just me and him. The magic continued, I felt his body around mine and felt my body go numb. I don't know why it happened, but for another odd reason I didn't want the numbness to go away either. I didn't want to move from this, I didn't want to end this dream ever. This is all a dream, this is some kind of vampire love dream, there must be some way that I am dreaming all this. Maybe I died and this is my heaven mixed with some hellish things. This is where I belonged, this is where he should always have been. I don't know if he felt the magic like I do, but I knew the magic was real. That we shared something more then just a high school type of fling. Ours was true and forever, even if I had to share him with another girl.

Aro had to leave though, I had to get ready for shopping today. He had to be the leader of the Volturi and I was going out with Alice Cullen. His was a typical day, greeting people, most likely killing a vampire or two, telling the guard what to do, and making plans for the ball now also. He was going to be very busy all day, it was a damn good day to be off shopping. Mine wasn't at all like normal, not it any sort of all would it be normal. Thank god that it was a cloudy day, or we would be wearing our cloaks, that would've sucked. But I got to wear the only pair of shorts I had.

They were low cut on me, something that I never wore because of the fact they were so low cut, and jean shorts. I wore a white t-shirt with it, just a white button up shirt with sleeves that came only around my shoulders. I decided to wear heels for the first time in years, mostly because I would have to remember how to walk in them for the ball that was coming up soon too. It was going to be easy to remember, but I just needed practice I guess. I picked out my Stilettos that were black. All in all I had to say I looked damn hot, I felt my hair down to add onto the look.

I met up with Alice in the front of the castle, but had to make sure that Aro would see me before we left, so I went to his office to make sure that he would get a glimpse of me. He, Caius and Marcus were all working very hard though, so I knocked on the door.

" Come in!" Caius said.

" Hey guy's I'm about to leave, but do you guy's know if it's supposed to be sunny or not?" I asked walking into the room, all three of their mouths dropped, I smiled. " What?" I asked like I knew nothing was different.

" Wow." Caius said.

" Jane?" Marcus asked.

" Hi!" I said.

" You look. . . different from normal." Aro blurted out.

" Thanks I think, so sunny or not?"

" N-Not supposed to be." Marcus stuttered out.

" Good. Okay bye guys!" I walked out and could feel all of them watching me, mostly Aro though. I walked out to find Alice _right _at the door.

" If you could have only seen their faces! Amazing." She laughed.

" Oh, I know." I smiled evilly. " They looked _so_ confused_._"

" Your good." She said and took me by the hand. " So I was thinking that we would go to-"

" Alice, wherever you want to go I'm up for." I said and she smiled so wildly.

Alice took me shopping from place to place. I got so many new pairs of clothes that I thought that I was going to have to get ride of so many things in my closet. I had so many new pairs of clothes that I would need a bigger wardrobe just to fit my shirts in! We got a lot of dressed, because that's was a female in the Volturi guard should wear when their working. Most of them thought were new aged and fun, stuff that a teenager would wear instead of an old Volturi girl like myself.

My dress to the ball was my favorite thing though, it was beautiful and also in polyester. It was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline. It had an almost pleated skirt type of thing going on, which just means that it has more then one piece of fabric coming down from the bottom. It has a little black ruffle thing that came out from the bottom, all of it came up to above my knee caps, but not on my thigh either, it was that line right between it. I had a ribbon placed on my waist to make it look better, the ribbon was black. Everything was perfect, Aro was going to love this so much. I hope.


	5. The Volturi Ball

_December 20th, 2010_

_Dear Dairy,_

_ Sorry it's been so long, I've been busy with a lot of things lately. There's a new girl that's coming into town with, this new vampire. I don't know why but she sent a letter to the castle saying that she found out about us and wants to come and see us. She wants to be a member of the Volturi, she thinks she has what it takes to be one of us. . . she doesn't. Just from her girly hand writing everyone can tell she wont make it into the Volturi. Not many people from this century have the skills or the power to be in the Volturi, even fewer girls have the powers to become a member. I hope that Master will let me us my power on her, I hope that he will let me give her a full blow of this power I have too. Just to test her abilities I want to be able to put my power onto it's max and test her. I want to be able just to use my power on someone so badly. It will be good to use it again, to let out my full evil onto someone. She will be coming in after the ball tonight, but she wont be at the ball. She's going to be interviewed by someone that is working tonight, but none of the guys. By guys of course I mean Aro, Caius or Marcus. _

_ Aro and I have been spending so much time with each other now. He is finding out that I make a better lover then **she **would ever make, that **she** will ever be. He even told me that, he told me that I spend more him with him then **she ** does. That she's mostly out and about with Caiuss' wife, that she's even going on a vacation with her next week. I will have Aro all to myself, I can't wait for that! I get to be his main girl for almost a full month! I doubt that he would ever leave **her **for me, so I will have to live with being second best of the rest of time. After meetings, or after people leave the room we are in we'll have a make-out session. At night we will meet up at the river and sit and talk with each other. It's so amazing to know that he loves me like I love him, this could last forever. I want it to last forever too. He's bringing **her **to the ball, so I accepted Edward Cullen's offer to go to the ball with him. I mean what to I have to lose going to a ball with him? Aro's going with his wife, why do I have to go alone? I'm going to knock him dead ( no pun intended ) when he sees what I'm wearing. Alice said that she would do my hair and make up too. _

_ The ball starts in two hours and I'm starting to get so nervous about this whole thing of having every vampire in this place, having all the vampires seeing me in a dress. I know that if any of the vampires have been in the castle before that they have seen me in a dress. But nothing ever this low cut before, nothing as. . . I don't even know the word. Modern maybe as this dress. Nothing that makes me look like a real teenage girl like this one does. I know their not here to see me, but their going to see me in something that no one has before. Their going to see me as nice, which I don't want to be thought of to anyone but the people that I live with. I want people to be afraid of me, if they need to be. Anyone who wasn't a Volturi member is someone that needs to be afraid of me, besides these Cullens, their a different story. _

_ The Cullens have turned out to be really nice, for the stuck up snobs that I thought they were. Getting to know them has been awesome, because Aro lets me have the day off all the time now. It's something that I get to have now, being second best and working for him he lets me get the day off whenever I please, makes someone else work my shifts. The Cullens are a great bunch of people, that are really nice. Well all besides Rosalie, she can be nice at times, she's just like Caius. Their both blond and bitches when they want to be. Those two should really be hooked up, they must be related in some way or another. They have to be, really think about it. _

_Alice is going to be at the door at any moment, I've got to be going now. Tell you all about the ball after! _

_-Jane_

I placed my diary into my hiding place and sat down onto my bed. I didn't know how long it was going to take Alice to get up here, but I hoped that it wouldn't be long. I really just wanted to get this night over with, so I could find out how it all went. I could hear that people were starting to arrive, only the people that lived in like American, but the people that were from the most distance places. Vampires from Italy would be the people who show up last, not many people like the Volturi and many people have their reasons not to like us either. We are a mean bunch of people.

" Jane?" Alice's voice chirped through the door as she knocked on it.

" Come in Alice." I was smiling at this.

Alice was wearing a pink dress, it came to her knee caps and it was a little puffy at the ends. She seemed like she was a princess the way that she dressed, but her hair was still in the spikes, what else was expected from Alice? She was in heels that I would never be able to walk in, I swear they made her a foot taller then she really was! She was much taller then I was, but that was only because of the heels. She looked so pretty, she didn't look like that Alice that I have ever seen before though. I wasn't sure if she looked better then she usually does though. It was a close tie though, I loved it in every way though.

Alice seemed like she was trying to dance when she came in, she was so graceful. She placed every tool that she had in her bag onto my bed and started to play with my hair instantly. She started to heat up her curling iron and started to take all her make-up out of her bag too.

" Good to see you too?" I asked and she smiled.

" Shhh don't talk, do you want a soft and sweet look or a wild and great time look?" She looked at me and I questioned what she meant. " Do you wanna look innocent or hot?" She sighed

" Hot!" I laughed and so did she.

We went for a rock star kind of look, with the black eyeshadow that came to the crease of my eye and then we just lightly bended it up from there. We went with a really bright red for my lips, something to make the pop out a little more as Alice said. She said that it was going to fit in so well with my dress, all the guys from this ball would be begging me for a dance. I had been promised by Alice that any guy that I wanted to dance with would happily dance with me, no matter who it was. I hoped that she was right.

Alice had even brought hair extensions and make my blond hair longer, it was not down to at least my chest, she started to curl it all. It wasn't an extreme kind of curl, but it was falling from her iron in ringlets, it wasn't what she had been expected but she liked it anyways. Alice loved the way that my hair turned out, the length and the style too. She teased it a little in the back and she was thrilled with the way that it all came out. She told me not to look in the mirror yet but to go and get my dress out and put it on.

I followed all of Alice's rules and got my dress on with little help from her as possible, but I needed help zippering it. She tied the ribbon onto it, and let the extras just fall onto my dress in any way that it pleased. Alice had a gift for me too, a pair of brand new stilettos, this girl was trying to kill me. She told me that they were called Mary Jane Stilettos, to me they looked like death. They were about five inched heels and they were opened toes and one little strap that went over my feet, everything else was going to be open for everyone to see. Gah!

I walked to the mirror, which I nearly feel from trying to walk in the heels and noticed that I looked freaking awesome! I looked like a rock star from head to toe, I looked nothing like I have ever looked before. I looked like a true teenager rather then a little girl, I looked much more adult then I have before. There was something new about everything that I was wearing, there was something new about me that I have never noticed. I HAVE HIPS! I never thought about that, I have a figure! Who would have guessed that under the cloak and the dress that showed nothing off that were was a figure?

It took me and Alice an hour for me to master how to walk in those things, how to walk in them without falling or breaking any of my bones- which only took minutes to re-heal. I broke my ankles I would have to say about five times, but that was nothing because I would twist my ankle and swear that I should have broken it. Alice would just laugh and tell me to try walking in them again. I only fell over twice, but tripping and nearly falling – well that was a different story all together. I nearly had ti down for about ten minutes! I needed my practice in them, but I really didn't have the time to, because before I knew it there was another knock on my door. It was Edward and Jasper. Looking amazing as normal for them.

Edward was in a black tux, the only thing that was missing was the bow tie. I didn't want to think of Edward with a bow though, he was smart for thinking before hand about wearing it too. He was so formal looking, he even had his hair slicked back. He looked like such a rock star, Alice must have planned this all out for the both of us to look alike. Damn she was good at doing that! Jasper was in a suit with a pink tie to go along with it. Him and Alice were matching too. Jasper had his hair just falling the way that it always does, he didn't seem to have to put a lot of thinking into this whole ball thing. I heard that Alice loved to throw parties, so if that was true then Jasper was used to having to dress up for stupid little things like this.

" Hello ladies, don't you to look amazing tonight." Jasper said walking to Alice.

" Why thank you!" Alice said.

" Wow Jane, you look fantastic!" Edward said.

" You too Edward, shall we go?" I asked as I took Edward by the arm, wrapping my arm around his.

" Wait!" Alice screeched as she snapped a picture from behind. " We need pictures!"

We stood their smiling and taken so many picture that I swore we were going to be late. Alice had taken like twenty picture of just me and Edward and then she made Edward take fifty picture of her and Jasper. Alice wanted a picture with me and Edward, me with Jasper, Me with her, Jasper with Edward, Jasper with her, and her with Edward. Then a group picture, she placed it on top of my mirror and set it on self timer. We all smiled and the camera took the picture with a double flash. I swear to god that if I have anymore flashed go into my eyes tonight that I will be blind! I swear to that!

Finally she let me and Edward go a few steps before her. We were supposed to be going alone as a couple, though we weren't dating. It was our goal to make people start rumors about us tonight, to be thinking for the next hundred years that we were dating. I wanted to make sure that Aro would hear this rumor. We were some of the last people that were entering the banquet hall, just like in the movies you were introduced to everyone there. We let Alice and Jasper go before us. Hell we went the whole Cullen coven go before us.

It was our turn to be called up, we were the very last couple to be introduced, I could feel the butterflies running through my stomach. Just thinking of Aro seeing me, just thinking of everyone else seeing me with Edward. I was getting so nervous that I could barely walk, or talk. God my nerves were going to kill me one day. Right now I could feel my dead heart pounding out of my chest, I thought that it was going to explode, that it was going to spill out onto the floor. My stomach was twisting itself into tight little knots. Everything was going wrong inside of me, why was I so nervous to be seen?

" You'll be fine Jane, trust me." Aro said before kissing my forehead. He was so sweet, why hadn't he found a mate again?

" Names please?" The man at the door asked.

" Edward Cullen." Edward said and looked down at me.

" And Jane Volturi." I said lightly, I felt the butterflies getting bigger in my stomach. No one could see us yet, but I wanted to make sure that we entered with style.

" Mister Edward Cullen and Miss Jane Volturi." The man said and we entered the room full of vampires that were starring wide eyed at the both of us.

" Wow, I didn't know that a Volturi girl could even date anyone who wasn't in the coven!" I heard one vampire say to another.

" That's one of the guard members! With a _Cullen_?" Someone asked.

" Damn she looks good!" Another one said. I heard Emmett whistle and laugh.

" _Oh my god._" Was all Aro said.

" Is she dating Edward Cullen Dear?" Sulpicia questioned.

" Is that really. . .?" Caius asked his wife.

" I think it is." Athenodora said back

" Wow." Marcus said as he winked at me. I smiled to myself.

" _Jane_?" Alec asked from his place.

" Damn she looks hot right now." Felix said to Demetri

" I'd bang her, but I think the Cullen already has!" Demetri said back

" So, I'd still take her, right now!" Felix said and they both laughed.

" You first my friend, then me." Demetri said, and they were both serious too. I felt honored.

If I could have I would have been blushing. Everyone was talking about me, everyone wanted to know many things about me. There were guys left and right coming up to me and asking me to dance the whole night. I mean I swore at one point that I had danced with every guy from each of the covens and even some of the guard that was supposed to be working that night too. I know that I danced with Felix . . . twice. Poor Aro was being greeted most of the night by vampires, but frequently through the night I would catch his eye looking at me. When all of the vampires had come up, all with their covens, he finally had time to just dance with people. He decided to spend the night dancing with Sulpicia. They looked amazing dancing with one another, like they were meant to be dancing. Like they were professionals. All night I heard people talking about how they were meant to be together forever.

I danced with many of the guys that were there. They were all from many different covens and all were very beautiful. All dressed in their best clothing that they had, everyone of them knowing that I was a part of the guard. They all pulled me in close to them and tried to get a grip on my butt, every now and then I would give them a light shock of my power and they would snap out of it. Even more times then I would have used my power Alec would use his. I noticed that many people came up to him too and were dancing with him also. I didn't know why everyone wanted to dance with a _child. _But when Aro and Sulpicia danced I made sure that Edward and I were dancing with each other also. Edward was happy to be dancing with me, he seemed to like dancing with me over any of the other girls that he danced with. Aro was keeping an eye on me the whole night, he must have thought that I looked good- I hoped thats why he was looking at me at least. Maybe he was just making sure that no one would hurt one of his prized guard members.

Sulpicia was in an old fashioned dress, it was a light green. It went all the way to the floor- like most of the dresses there did. The straps fell to below her shoulders and there was no neckline to it either. It was the type of dress that I thought that she would wear, under the dress she was wearing only about an inch of a heel. She looked amazing though, her hair was up in a bun and she looked simply beautiful. I had lost sight of Aro at one point that thought that he must have been gone from the ball and went to _bed _with Sulpicia.

" Would you care to dance?" A male said from behind me, I sighed.

" I would love you brother." I said looking behind me and taken Alec's hand.

We spun around in the middle of the bunch of the vampires for many songs, just making jokes and laughing at how the other person sucked at dancing. Neither of us has ever been able to dance, neither of us would ever be able to dance, but it was good to be able to tell someone when they were making mistakes.

" Sister, don't you think that you are a little under dressed? That you are making a fool out of yourself and the Volturi?" I looked down at myself and then back up at Alec.

" No, I really don't. They Volturi needs an upgrade in their look if you ask me." I smiled at him. " Don't be so overprotective Brother." Someone tapped Alec on the shoulder, great another new vampire! Not.

" May I cut in Alec?" I know that voice!

" Sure Master." Alec said and bowed away from the both of us.

" Hello Miss Jane." Aro said taken my hand.

" Master." I said as we started to dance, he placed his hand on my hip and I felt the fireworks spark again. " Why are you not with Sulpicia master?" I asked

" Because, she has gone into her corridors with Athenodora, but I myself wanted to stay up until everyone left, and also have some time to dance with you, My Dear." He smiled. I got butterflies and chills up and down my spine. _My Dear_."

" I see, well I would love to dance with you for the rest of your time that you are down here." I smiled and gave him a wink.

" Very well then." We both smiled at one another.

" You look stunning, if I do say so myself." He said looking up and down at me.

" Alice tried her hardest." I laughed. " As do you."

He was in a suit with a green tie on. He was wearing a suit that vampires the time era of Sulpicia. His suits coat came to his hips and it was all black as were his pants in color. He was wearing modern shoes and a white undershirt. He looked more amazing then Sulpicia ever would. It gave my the biggest butterfly in the world to see him like this. If I do say so myself he looked _hot_!

" Thank you My Dear." Those words came out again!

Soon enough people were saying goodbye to Aro and soon it was just down to the Volturi and the Cullens that were left. Alice was having a great time taken pictures of everyone and Jasper just followed her around and danced with her when she wanted. Edward was focused on messing up Rose's hair when she wasn't expecting it, and Emmett just wanted to get laid.

Aro and I found out way to the river bed, where I felt my safest. I didn't know why but when I was with Aro I felt like I was safe, that I was always going to be safe. He was the one thing that could make me feel safe in this crazy ass world that I live in.

" Jane. . . there is something that I was you to try on me." Oh no. . . he couldn't me what I think he does, please god don't tell me I'm right. " Try your power on me, this is not a asking as a lover either. This is a question as your master." He said putting his coat on the ground and loosing up his tie. " Give me everything that you've got."

" No Master." I said. " Please don't make me do this." I begged looking him in the eye with pain.

" Just do it Jane." He said, he was my master, I had to do what he said. . . no matter what it was.

I focused my power onto him, I let out all my anger onto him. It was easy to set my power free, all I had to do was focus and it would happen. There was really nothing to it and I knew he felt it. He started to shutter and soon was on the ground. He started to get the full force of the pain, I could tell that he was in so much pain that he could not form words to tell me when to stop or not. I was not sure when I would call myself off of him, but I knew that I would be very fast. I would never want to see him suffer like this, ever. I would kill someone if I found them doing this to him, why was I doing it? It was hell to have to see him like that, to see him on the ground feeling so much pain. Knowing that I was causing all this pain on the man that I loved. I felt like a monster for doing it, I felt like my power was a horrible gift. It was the longest seconds of my life, it was the longest time of my life. It was worse then becoming a vampire. I finally stopped and watched him as he rose.

" Interesting, very interesting Jane." He said, acting like it was nothing. I ran to him and wrapping myself around him.

" Please, don't make me do that again. I'm not asking you as a guard, I'm asking you as a lover." I said looking at him.

" I wont Jane. I promise." He smiled and kissed me on the lips.

" Good. Seeing you in pain is like hell for me." I whispered.


	6. Love Hurts

We spent the rest of the night together at the river, talking to each other about the whole night. It was magical and more then the way that I would have ever expected, if you would have told me a month ago that I would be Aro's secret lover I wouldn't have believed you in the least bit. I would have used my power against you and asked how you got a hold of my diary. Or who told you that I liked Aro, it would have been over my ashes to have you walk out of the place alive. It was funny thinking about me and Aro together as a couple.

We were as odd of a couple as Jasper was to Alice. Aro was tall, beautiful, with so much intelligence that I would never be able to compare to, he was a leader figure, and all around a good person. I was short, looked to be about fourteen, dumb as dumb can get, I stand in the back and let people give me orders I was never the type to be able to come up with things on the dot as he was, and I was a monster, all around a pure and terrible monster. All of these things were going through my head as Aro wrapped his arm around me, holding me tightly into his side.

" You are not terrible, ugly, or pure evil. You are short, but short is cute and it fits you so well. You maybe the type to be in the background, but you don't always take orders. You sometimes go against ever order I tell you, I respect you for that too, Love." He whispered into my ear before kissing it, I felt the fire spark up in my cold heart again, it was going off like crazy.

" You are wrong Aro, I _am terrible_ and pure evil. If I wasn't then I wouldn't cause people pain, I wouldn't be able to hurt people as much as I do. About the ugly thing, I'm just a girl. Nothing more about it, I will always stay this way, this _ugly_ and this. . . child." I sighed, if I were able to I would be forcing back tears of anger. Why am I such a terrible person?

" No Jane, No. You are not any of those, you are the most beautiful _teen _that I have ever seen, you have something rare that most girls around here don't have, you have the beauty of a million goddesses. You are the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen before, you are more beautiful then anything in this living or dead world we live in, My Dear. Also you are not terrible, because on the inside we are all horrible in some form, yours is just your power. You have no control over that, it's just the what that you are dear. I know you, I know that you don't cause pain to people that don't deserve it. To people that do need to be punished, you are amazing with your power." His words were powerful, I just wished that they were true.

I felt so amazing at that time though, Aro had told me that I was beautiful and that I was a good person. I didn't know if he wads just trying to comfort me, or if he was being sincere to me. But I was loving him telling me that I was beautiful, _someone _was telling me that I was beautiful. Someone that I cared about too was telling me that I was beautiful, someone who wasn't my brother. I wanted to be able to do something back for him, I wanted to be able to tell him something to go along with it, but he could hear everything with my head, he everything I wanted to say to him, so I threw him a curve ball. I did something that was in the dark from him, something that was spontaneous and when I came up with it I did it, to make sure that he could not see it coming. I threw something at him that I _knew _he wouldn't be thinking for little old me to be able to do with him.

I placed myself onto his lap, starring straight at him and started to strip off his formal coat. Moving the long blond hair that was now mine away from mine- and his – face, I got closer to his lips while my hands were searching for the buttons that were on his shirt. The first thing that my hands found were his tie, which I loosened up until it was completely off of my master. He had such a shocked look on his face that I had to smile at him, I had to be happy that I was able to shock him like this.

Soon I had unbuttoned half way down his shirt, he was still in udder shock to the fact that I was doing all of this. I started to get closer and closer to having my master in just his pants and shoes. I was closer and closer to being able to see Aro without a shirt on, without anything off hopefully soon enough.

" Jane. . . what are you doing?" He asked as he moved my hands from their place on his shirt.

" Oh, just a little surprise I guess you could say." He smiled as he looked around, making sure that no one was around. " Aro, no one is here. They have all either left or are with their others in their rooms by now. No one will be coming out here tonight, we are all alone. I promise." He smiled and sigh a sigh of relief.

I had enough with the shirt problem and just ripped it off from there, buttons playing left and right. Aro was turned on by this quite a lot because I was flipped onto the ground, me laying on my back and Aro getting on top of me. It gave me the coldest and yet the hottest chills in the world having him around me, with his arms making a barrier that I could be around. He gave me a smile of evil as he pulled my up by my dress and unzipped it, so slowly that I thought he was thinking about what he was going to do with me. He pulled the red thing off of my body and left me in just me underwear and the strapless bra that I had been left in from before the ball.

Aro's body stuck out to me at this moment, I never got to see that he had such a body. I always had seen him in formal clothes, always. He was always wearing something formal, if he was working or if he was longing around home. Aro never showed off his body, he would never do it either, not like Felix does sometimes. He had at least a six pack- possibly a eight pack, I was shocked to see that. I wanted to touch them, I wanted to feel them and want to be able to be around them. I didn't have enough time to really count that though, not enough time to be able to count how many of those beautiful little things he had. Soon enough I was ripping off any of the remainder of the clothes that he had left on and he was doing the same with me. Good thing that I wasn't wearing anything important on, it would have been ripped to shreds.

The most magical moment of my life came that night, the most amazing thing that came from the both of us becoming one person. He had my heart and soul in the palm of his hand, he had everything that he needed with him. He had my everything now, I wouldn't have wanted to give it to someone else though, not another soul should have everything that Aro had. Aro was my life now, I hoped that I was going to be his now too, I may not have his everything, but for that night I had everything that I needed right then and there. He was my first time, he was going to be the only person that I would hopefully ever be with. I doubted that I was _ever _doing to be the only person that Aro was in love with, or the only person that Aro ever loved. But that night was the time where we connected and we were one.

The sun was coming up when we were done, although I didn't want to be Aro had to go to his wife. He needed to make sure that she was happy before going into a meeting with the other two masters. When those type of meetings happened it was something big, something that needed to be discussed as soon as they possibly could. I let him go for that reason, but he brought me back some clothes from his room before going to the meeting.

" Why didn't you tell me it was your first time my Jane?" He asked kneeling down next to me, my legs curled closely into my chest, watching the sun come up. It was going to be a beautiful day in Italy.

" It's not like it mattered, not like it hurt any." I sighed looking into the sky.

" It would have been something for me to know though. Something that I wished you would have told me." He looked at me face, I couldn't look at him back.

" Aro, if you think that I wasn't ready I was. I'm over one thousand years old, I was ready many years ago." I said not even looking at him.

" Well, that's a good thing to hear." He smiled and moved the hair out of my face. " I do like your hair that length." He smiled and then looked into the sky. " I must be going though, the meeting with be starting up soon. Will you be here when it ends?"

" Most likely, yes." I still didn't look at him, I now felt shame. " If not I will be in my room." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

" Very well then." He handed me the clothes and I noticed something. I noticed that he had given me one of his button-up shirts and his cloak to wear, along with one of my blue, long flowing skirts. I looked back to see him watching me, smiling as he saw me place on his shirt and cloak. He even watches as I put on my skirt, thats when I noticed the pen and diary that was in my- his cloak.

" How did you. . ." I looked up at him.

" I have your mind in mine dear. I know everything, you look beautiful Love." He whispered as he started to walk away. " Besides I knew you would want to write, you always do when we part one another." He turned to me with truth in his eyes. " Ti amo, tu sei il mio tutto. Vi sarà sempre la mia first lady, non importa chi mi sono sposato.." He said in Italian, the words sent fireworks through my body. Translated it mostly meant I love you, you are my everything. You will always be my first lady, no matter who I married.

" Ti amo. Il mio cuore appartiene a voi. Hai il mio tutto nelle tue mani il mio amore, avrai sempre il mio amore, la mia vita, e tu sei la mia prima volta. Avete la mia vita." I whispered back in Italian. I had told him I love you. My heart belongs to you. You have my everything in your hands my love, you will always have my love, my life, and you are my first time. You have my life. I had meant every word I spoke to him too.

_December 21st, 2010_

_Dear Diary, _

_ The ball went amazing, more amazing then I thought was possible. Alice made me look like a babe, I mean the type that any guy in the world would want to bang. Every guy at that ball had danced with me at least once. . . sometimes twice. Felix danced with me, twice, Demetri danced with me once and wanted another but had to get back to working that night, I danced with all the Cullen guys and Edward many many times. I think that Edward was amazing that night, I mean so nice and polite. Many guys that I never knew were begging to have a dance with me, if I didn't want to dance with them Edward would cut in the way and make sure that i was fine. He really is a good friend, I mean he cares about me more then anyone I have known before had cared for me that's not in the Volturi. _

_ **I had sex with Aro!!!!** Sorry that I'm so excited about that, it was my first time. It was the most amazing thing that I have ever been in. ( No pun intended. ) He wanted to know before hand that I was a virgin, but what difference would it have made? I doubt any, I wanted it to be that way, the way that true and passioned sex is. It was the real thing, I mean from the beginning to the end it was the most amazing thing that I've been in. It's like being able to have sex with a Rockstar . I felt a little unsettled that it happened in the open and not what I had day-dreamed about. But was was even better then I planned, I mean the moon was shinning on us and the river looked beautiful. The waves once actually starting hitting us and we had to move up so that we wouldn't get soaked. _

_ Aro also just told me that I was his first lady, that no matter who he married I was his first. I am not the second lady to him?! How was this possible, how was I not the first person to him. I wanted to know why he thought of me as the first that not his own wife! I was more to him then his own wife, was he starting to feel the way I felt about him? I hoped so, maybe he was going to be able to dump her and be with me forever. I doubted it though, I mean he was still in love with her. He had known her for so long that I don't know if their friends with benefits anymore or if they still have a romantic relationship. He called me his everything, if I was everything then what was **she** to him?_

_-Jane_

_PS: Sorry the writings so small, writing this on the sand near the river. Writing on my knee's. _

Aro's POV:

I needed the advice of my brothers, they would know what to do about this. . . this love that I had for a girl that was much younger then I. The girl that I felt like I could be with forever, the type of love that I felt for Sulpicia. But that fire died out long ago, the fire that I had was nothing though, nothing to the one that I was feeling for this girl right now, right at this point. This girl had just given me something that I thought I would never get from her, that I never really asked for. That whole night happened so fast that I really didn't know what happened, she gave it to me. She gave me everything that was hers.

Caius had excused himself from this meeting, saying that he needed to finish business with his _sex kitten._ But Marcus was all ears to what I needed to say, although we hadn't been close since. . . since Didyme had passed, he was still my brother. He still knew that I needed help, when I needed to have someone listen to me. My brother was there all the time.

" Aro. . ." His voice was scratchy. " Something is own your mind, I can tell. You have the face that you had when you. . ." He drifted off. _When I killed my sister, yes I know._ I thought to myself.

" Yes, there is something on my mind." I was silent, he was going through my relations, I could just feel it.

" You have found a love with, _Jane_?" He asked.

" Yes brother." I looked up at the celling. " I don't know how this happened. This just sucks all around, it hurts to think about this all." I sighed.

" That's the thing about love brother. It hurts to know what's going on, it hurts to know you love someone so damn much, it's the best kind of love that there is." He said. " Is there anything to be gone about this?" He sighed, wrapping a arm around my shoulder.

" No, no." I knew there was something to do about this love. " She loves me, I love her back." I placed my head onto his shoulder. " Love hurts." I chocked out.

" It's better to have love then to have nothing at all my brother. Trust me from experience, it's better." For the first time, I saw a smile coming from Marcus.

" Go to her brother, I will keep Caius distracted. You have to make her yours forever soon enough. Someone else is in the game for her love, someone who can sweep her off her feet just as you have. Brother, there is another who is in love with her, you have some competition." I hissed lightly, who was going to try and take My Jane away from me?

" Who?" I growled

" Edward Cullen." He growled. " He thinks he has a strong relationship with her Brother, she just think s of him as a friend. But I know for sure that if he tries hard that he will get Jane. Our Jane is growing up on the inside, she will be either in _his _arms or _your _arms by the beginning of the year, by the end of February she will either be fully with you or him. You have to pick, your love with Jane or your love with Sulpicia." Who would I pick? I love Scully,. But I'm **in** love with Jane. " Don't make the wrong choice brother, you have to keep this for the rest of time."


	7. Amore Mio

Edward came up to me in the woods, it was like he had been my friend my whole life when he sat in the sand next to me. He looked around and I knew that he smelled the scent of my master, he could smell him just as I could. The sweet smell of Aro was all around me, it was in my hair and all around my skin. His scent was surrounding me, when Edward came his scent started to come around me. Edward's scent was something beautiful, like a mixture of cut flowers, walking through a meadow. This mixture of Aro and Edward made my noise start to hurt, it was so beautiful that I wanted to smell it in for the rest of time.

" Hello there beautiful." Edward smiled, looking up at the sky, it was a clear day with only little clouds through the sky. " Don't you thin you should be getting in before the sun comes out?" He asked looking at me.

" No, I'm going to be working today, but it starts a noon when the new girl comes in. Until then I can be outside, I mean it's not like anyone can see us in here. Not like any humans can come into the castle grounds. Were safe being out here in the sun, I've done it many times before on days like this." I smiled at him.

" Well then, what shall we do until noon comes around?" Edward gave me that smile that I loved, as he moved closer to me.

" Well. . . I need a shower before I go on shift, that should take about a half hour to forty five minutes. Then I need time to get my hair gone and get into my work type clothes. . . that could take an hour for all of that. So we have about. . . three hours to be together." I smiled as I moved closer to him. I wonder if Aro would call this wrong, should I be getting so closer to Edward?

" _Why do you always think of him?_" Edward hissed, gripping his temple. " It hurts when you think about _him _when I'm around Jane, really you have too much to think about him."

" What?" I was going to have to play this smooth.

" I know that you have him have a thing going on, everyone can tell that. Why do you have to love him though, it's wrong and it's just not right Jane! You shouldn't love the person that you are working for, that's just wrong to even be thinking about, let alone to do."

" No. . . no." I was shocked that Edward was saying this.

" Yes Jane! You could have any guy in the world, and you chose your own master to be the one that you love, the man that is married? He is married to a woman that he loves, you are clogging up his brain with nonsense so that he believes that he loves you instead of loving her. When he figures this out he's going to have your head for this Jane, it's sick to think about that. It's wrong, Jane you could have anyone, you could have _any_ of the guards, you could have me if you wanted!" He sighed as he stood up. " You could have me Jane. Oh, but here comes your little lover, you don't want me around when he comes." He walked away, not to the castle but into the woods.

I was shocked, I was mad that he would say those types of things to me, that he would really have the nerve to say those words to _me. _I wanted to shock him, I wanted to have him fall to the ground with pain. But what did he mean when he said that I could have anyone, that I could have him if I wanted. Did he mean that he loved me, or did he just mean that if I tried hard enough that I could possibly have him for my own? Was Edward Cullen telling me that he loved me, was he telling me that if I left Edward that I could have him for my own? I didn't know, if it could my head would be pounding with pain.

" It's not wrong." I whispered to the ground, kicking the sand from my feet. I wanted to punch Edward in the face.

" What's not wrong amore mio?" My love, he called me that. Aro wrapped his arm around me shoulder and brought my into his chest. I sank myself there, not wanting to tell him what was wrong, he read my mind instead. " _Edward Cullen_!" He hissed out into the world. " He is the one that is making you sad like this? Well we'll have the whole guard looking for him, we'll-"

" No, if I see him again. . ." I whispered into his shirt, it smelled like him. " _I'll take care of him myself._" I sighed.

We sat there and talked until eleven. That's when we took the back stair case, which not a lot of people – not even the guards knew about and went into my room. Aro just looked around the room, looking at how bare my room was, it was just a dark purple room.

My whole room was purple though, I loved the color. I don't know why though, it's always been my favorite of all color. Dark purple is better then light. But I could take any purple. My walls were a dark purple, it was almost the color of a pansy flower. Everything else was a royal purple, it all blended with each other well. Well . . . everything but my pillow cases, they were many colors of purple. There was nothing on my walls besides a mirror next to my dresser. My bed was right next to my window, I had the most amazing view of all of Volterra from there. It was a queen sized bed, like all of other guards had, mostly because all the guards have mates to live with. My mate was standing at the door looking at my empty room.

" Well Jane. . . I haven't looked at your room closely in a very long time, amore mio." He smiled.

" It hasn't changed any, by the way Aro. Why are you not with your wife right now, doesn't _she _still need time with her husband?" I asked.

" Yes. . . well I guess you are right, but most of the day she liked to be off with Athenodora. They love to spend all day talking to one another about nonsense." He smiled, must have been remembering a story from them.

" Oh, very well then. I need to get in the shower though, I would like to clean up a little before we meet this new girl. The one that would like to join the Volturi." I sighed looking over at my crest and the red cloak that I usually wear that was hanging off of my closet. " I will have to go back to being the Jane that you have known for years." He smiled as he moved towards me, moving the hair out of my face and cupping his hand to my cheek, stroking it lightly. " My love, you seem to be the same thing to me. You will always look beautiful and you are the same the whole time to me. I love you." He kissed me on the lips. " Now go, take your shower, I will be right here." He smiled as he sat on the bed as I started to strip off my clothes.

I didn't know what he was saying, it sounded like Italian but I wasn't so sure. I was paying no attention to what he was saying, I was just trying to give him a show before going into the shower. I didn't mind taken off all my clothes in front of him, I was just a little shy at first though, I didn't know why though. I turned away from him and made him _beg _for my to turn so that he could see all the things that he had been missing. I don't know if that's called being a tease or if that is really being shy, I mean I was shy and I didn't want him to see anything, but then I got into it. I took off his cloak and gave it back to him, letting him get _my _scent around him. He wrapped it around his arms and pulled it into him closely, in his chest and all around him. I wonder what my scent was to him . . to anyone for that matter. Then my skirt, I was left in _just _his shirt by the time that I left for the bathroom. I could hear his footsteps following me from my bed to my bathroom. I smiled at myself and I knew that he was watching the whole time.

I hadn't noticed when I was outside how much of a mess my hair had become from the outside world. How many things I had done to make it such a mess and how much I looked different with messy hair. It made me laugh thinking that I looked like a loin with a mane. It was knotted and tangled, filled with sand too. It was such a mess that I didn't know if it would pull out my hair extensions if I tried to brush it. I wasn't going to try to pull them out either, if they didn't come out of the knots in the shower then I would have some work to do. I wondered how long I should keep these in for before I would go back into being the same old Jane that everyone knew and hated. I slowly took off Aro's button up shirt, which he would never be getting back, ever in his life. It still smelled like him, the scent of my childhood the sweet scent that made it his. I got into the shower and let the water slip over my body. It felt so good.

Everything fell from my body into the shower and down into the drain. I didn't have to do much to help clean off, my body was like stone so everything just kind of soaked itself off. The only thing that I really did was put a little soap on here and there to make me smell good. . . well human good I guess you could say. My hair started to come out of it's knots and started to call all around me, making it still long, and even in the water it still seemed blond. It was coming out of the curls though and going into straight little hairs, it reminded me of hair almost, but much softer and prettier.

I let the hot water hit me with all it's might for what seemed like hours, but really it had only been about forty minutes. I hopped out of the shower and put my hair up right off the back, making sure that _all _of my hair was in the tight bun before wrapping a towel around my little body and walking back into my room, where Aro had been sitting before, he just smiles.

" Sorry you have to see me like this. . ." I say looking at my body from under the towel.

" Nothing to be sorry for my love." He tries to get up, but I push him back onto the bed.

I slip into a bra and underwear before I take the towel off, good thing Heidi showed me some tricks on how to do that. _Just in case _she had told me, she was good at knowing when just in case would come in handy. I threw the towel at Aro and he caught it and placed it onto the bed next to him, I had got his hair a little wet because the towel was just a tad bit soaked. He just moves his hair around and make it seem like nothing, smiling and even laughing it off. He was good at making me feel better about myself, really he was. Who would have ever guessed that Aro would be in my room with me, watching me changed into my outfit of the day, smiling at me. Who would have guessed that this would all be real, I hope it's real. . .

Todays dress was a deep red one, the type that I only wear when I'm trying to impress someone or really try to scare them, and today it was scare. I wanted to scare this girl away, make sure that she knows that she will not be welcomed here. She would be feeling my pain today, she would be feeling my wrath, it w as going to be good. I put my favorite cloak on, the one that showed enough of my legs and dress, but still did the job as well. I tired it up right under my chin and placed the hood over my head, after putting the crest necklace over it. The necklace was always my favorite part because it makes my feel strong, knowing that I am a member of the Volturi. That I have something that most people will never have, I am a part of royalty. I placed on my shoes and was ready to go. I was ready to go back to being the bitch that everyone knew so well, back to being the Jane that people feared for good reasons.

" Master." I say in the tone that I used when I'm ready for work, looking over at the clock and noticing that it will be noon in five minutes. " We should be going now, it will be noon soon and we wouldn't want to be late now would we?" I smile as he gets up from the bed and walks over to me.

" Amore mio, you look so beautiful today. We shall go." He smiled as he took me by the shoulder and pulled me in for a kiss. The magic fell over me again.

The girl was not a minute late, she wasn't even a second late. She was exactly on time. . . she really wanted to get a job here didn't she? Why though, why would anyone want to be like this? For the power, there wasn't a lot of power, you have to have connections to have power over anyone. I smiled as she entered, the smile was directed at Alec, who knew that I was going to be having a fun day, but we all stayed in the same character, being evil was our thing now. We all had to be, we had to scare the person who was in our present, no matter what they did.

" Bella Swan, you want to be a guard for the Volturi correct?" Aro asked looking at her, she stood in front of all of them, Felix and Demetri were standing at the doors, Alec was on Marcus' side and I was on Caius' side. The leaders were all sitting in their seats, with Aro in the middle, Marcus on the left and Caius on the right.

" That is correct." I looked at this vampire.

She ha a very pale complexion with long, straight, dark brown hair. It looked beautiful on her and fell to her mid-back. She has a heart-shaped face, a widow's peak for her hair, a thin nose but not too thin, and a narrow jaw with a pointed chin and full lips. Everything about her seemed so different to me, my mind was telling me that there was something about this girl that was not like anyone else. That she was going to be different.

" I have a power that none of you guards have, I believe that you could you it also." She smiled. " I have the power of a mind shield, not just that but no one's power effects me."

" Interesting." Aro said moving from his chair and towards the girl. " If you would mind me trying _my _power on you." He asked.

" Be my guest." She was too confident. Aro just starred at her, as he places his hand onto his. They stood there, just like that for a minute. This Bella girl was so confident in herself that she didn't keep her eyes on Aro, she looked around at the world.

" Very interesting." Aro mumbled. " So powers of the mind do not work. . . let's try another power then, shall we?" He looked straight at me. " Jane has the power to cause the illusion that you are in pain, she will not leave a mark on you though. Jane." He was praising me it seemed.

" Yes Master?" I ask like it's nothing, like it's nothing to hear my power being talked like that. Like I was a little girl with nothing of a power, which was a lie. I loved being like this, so evil.

" Would you try out your power on this girl?" He asked and I smiled at her, she was in for it now.

" It would be a honor master." I looked at the girl, still with a smile on my face. This was going to be amazing to feel someone being in pain, all because of little old me. " This may hurt, just a bit." I said in an arrogant tone.

I let this girl have it, I focused on her and tried my hardest to send pain through her body. That pretty little body of hers was going to be fulled with so much pain that she's gonna wish she never became a vampire because of it. Going through _my _pain was so much worse then becoming a vampire I've been told. I wanted her to feel the burning, I wanted her to fall to the floor screaming in pain. I was letting her have the full force of my power, I wanted her to be in pain. I was giving her everything that I had to give, she was going to be on the floor and she may not even be able to give out a peep. She just stood there though, she starred me right in the eye with a smirk on her face, I wanted to wipe the smirk right off her face. Why was my power not working, I tried harder and harder to get my power to work on her. I wanted to scream! I wanted to yell and punch here in the face. Why would this not work! Why wasn't she in pain?

" Amazing!" Aro shouted, walking closer to the girl. I shook out of my trance and stopped trying to cause the girl pain. _Why didn't it work_?! I wanted to scream in her face, I don't think that master would be pleased with that though, not at all.

" Thank you." She smiled and gave a little bow with her head, I looked around to see that none of my fellow guard members liked her very much, thank god I wasn't alone.

" Well, you may leave now Bella. We will discuss matters about you and then when we deliberate everything we will have you come back in." Aro said, not smiling once.

" Very well then." Bella said leaving the room. I hated her already.


	8. Brother

_December 23rd, 2010_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ Two more days until Christmas and this will be the last day that I am working in the castle for awhile. Aro is sending out many different people from the guard out to all the different vampire covens over many months to make sure that they are following all the rules of the Volturi. He wants to make sure that all the covens are being watched over that that they know that we are watching over them. Which is a stupid idea because we all know that they are just gonna be little goodie two shoes while were there. It's not like their going to break rules right in front of us, no they would never do that. I wish that one coven would, just so that I could rip someone to shreds, just one person would do me fine. I don't care who it is, I just want to be able to kill. I would be killing many humans where ever they were going to place me, I was going to be having a good time killing humans. I was going to be able to kill them in their territory. Open season for humans, this was going to be so much fun! I can't wait!_

_ Were getting sent out in group of two also, but I'm not going out with Alec sadly. I wanted to be with my brother, get more time with him. We have never been apart for more then a week before, I was worried about being apart from him for this long, I don't know how I'm going to survive without my brother. Or Aro. I'm getting sent out with Heidi, which is the next best thing to being with Alec. Heidi is a new forming friend, she tries to be friendly to me and tries to be like an older sister to me. Sometimes it works but other times it doesn't. All I know is that I will have a fiend with me, which is something that I will need for this journey. I just hope that she would be there for me if I needed her, if I was going to need to vent to someone, of if I was going to need someone to help me plan out one of their deaths. I was going to need a friend there and she was going to be the only one that I could truly trust. _

_ Where were the two of us going to be going though? I wanted to go to the American Nomads or maybe The Irish Coven, but Marcus thought that it would be a good idea if I went home with Carlisle and his coven. Aro didn't want me to go anywhere, he tried to make the others think that I would be a goo idea to have me stay here. With my power he tired to tell them that I would be good to have me here, just in case anything went wrong while everyone is out and about. But we are all going out at different times, there will only be two missing and Bella will be taken over bringing in food for Heidi. I was going to be sent out with the Cullen's while Aro was in Italy. Why, why would I be placed with Edward and the rest of the Cullen's right after the giant fight I just had with him? I don't understand this at all, the worse part is that the Bella chick – the girl that came here to be a part of the Volturi – is going to be staying around the castle because she made it into the Volturi! How, because Aro liked her power! Why would anyone like a power of a shield as a power? He already has a shield in the Volturi, why would he want another one? I don't understand any of this! _

_ Aro is sending out Sulpicia to England for Christmas also, she wont be here after the early mornings of that day, it's also the only day that the Volturi takes the full day off for also! I'm excited for this all, I'm going to have Aro all to myself for almost a full day before I depart to America. What shall we do on that day? Stay by the lake all day, maybe go out for a nice hunt while were out? I don't know but I want it to be romantic, I will have to dress up a little and make sure that I look good for him. I will be staying up all night to make myself look good I guess. I'm going to miss him so much more then I can explain, I can already feel my heart falling to the floor just thinking about leaving. I don't want to leave him here in this lonely place. He will have __**her **__though he will be fine. I will be out in America sad and depressed about the fact that I wont be with him. I'm going to die without him, I will die without him I know it. __I need to get him a gift for Christmas! But what should I get him? _

_ It's a very good question, and I think that I will have Alice help me out. Well not telling her that I'm dating Aro or any of that, but the fact that I need to get him a gift still. Alice will be thrilled about getting to go shopping again, maybe I will have Rose come along also. I will be getting to know them very well when we get back into America. But I want to get to know them when their still in my ball __park, ya know? I wanna feel like I have the advantage to them, I wanna feel like I have I right to feel like I know everything that they don't almost. _

_ Emmett has already made plans to take me out to Vegas when we get there. I don't know why, it's not like I look like I can be 21! He says that it's an experience that we all need to take once, and that he will get me a fake ID so that I can gamble and look like a " cool kid." He also said that I was going to blow all the Volturi money in Vegas, not on gambling but on the strippers they have out there. I guess they have good strippers? By the way, what is a stripper? I don't know what they are, but I needed to seem like I did with Emmett so I said alright and that I loved a good stripper. I hope it's not like a drug or anything. I don't think that there is even a type of drug that Vampires can have . . . is there? _

_ Also, I get to go to school for the very first time. I will be a freshmen in high school I guess. A freshmen is a first year into high school I guess? I don't know anything about school, but Alice promised that she would help me out with all my classes and that Jasper would be the same as I would about not eating all the students. Heidi would be staying around with Carlisle and Esme while I get to go with Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward (__** sadly him too **__) in high school. I don't know what I'm going to be doing in high school, it's not like that's why I'm supposed to be there for, but I will be watching over the " teens" while Heidi gets the adults. I don't want to go to high school, but it's not like I really have a choice in that matter now do I? Nope all because of damn Marcus! Well I must be going now I guess, I can hear Alec coming. _

_Jane_

Alec was walking up the stairs, I knew that he would be coming to my room, it was always like him to find the right time to be able to talk. Alec was like that, he knew when I needed to talk to him and when I just wanted to be alone. He has always had the feeling, even when we were humans he could tell when I needed to talk.

We come from a family of six children, three girls and three boys. Alec and I were the last of the two and our mother didn't make it through our birth, hell I nearly didn't make it father said. Father was a harsh man to me and the other girls, I don't like to say it much but he really did like to hit, my sister said before Mother died that he was such a nice man. But when she did die he started to drink much more, and he liked to hit now too. One day I couldn't take it anymore, the pain hurt so much. I just thought of him burning, I thought of all the pain he put me through. That's when father fell the the floor screaming in pain, it was quite a blast to watch him.

Alec had come running in and tried to stop father from hurting, he had told me that he started to think of Father's pain numbing away and that it would just stop before it got to me. Father soon stopped screaming but he couldn't walk nor could he talk either. When I stopped so did Alec, Father called us demons and called for the two to come and see that his children were demons. But they thought of us more as witches more then demons and they summoned us to death. They put us both up on a cross and started to burn it. That when Aro, saved us, that's when I saw him for the second. . . maybe the third time.

" Sister?" Alec said coming into the room. I was shaken out of the memory and back into the real world, where I belonged.

" Yes Brother?" I asked looking him in his blood red eyes.

" Do you have a moment to talk?" He asked walking into my room and sitting on the bed next to me. " We need to talk." He said looking me dead in the eyes.

" Sure, what do ya wanna talk about?" I asked smiling at him.

" Edward Cullen and our master." He said and also sighed out. " Sister I know that you and our master have something going on with each other, I can see it in the way that you look at him, the way that he looks at you. He is in love with you, I know that you love him but you need to think, this must not be right. He has a wife that he needs to think about before you, he has made a commitment to someone else before you!" He spit out within seconds.

" So! He _loves me_! He told me that he loves me more then he will ever love her, he told me that he will always love me more then her and that I'm the first one in his life! He loves me more then her!" I was getting angry and he could tell.

" Calm sister, I was just saying. We also have another problem, there is Edward Cullen, who is madly in love with you sister. He will go to any length to go with you sister and to be honest I don't like it, not one bit. I don't like that either one of them are in love with you, I never thought that I would see the say where you fell in love with someone, but two people falling in love with you it's just. . . it's just. . ."

" Unbelievable, unheard of?" I sighed looking down at my sheets.

" Yes, but I am happy for you sister. I am happy that you have people who love you and would fight for your love. I know that they both love you, you just have to make a choice on which you would like to be with more. Knowing that with one you would be the second, no matter what he says and with the other that you would be leaving the Volturi." He sighed. " Either way I will be losing a part of my sister, one way I **will **be losing you." I pulled him into a hug.

" Brother, you will never lose me. I will always be here for you and I will never be leaving the Volturi without you being by my side leaving with me. I don't care what you say I love having you as a bother and no matter how little I say it I love you my brother. Also this is my place to be in, I want you to be there with me, but I don't want you to have to worry about my love life." I smiled at him, he smelled of other vampires, like that Bella girl.

" Well it's good to hear that I wont lose you, but if either one of them hurts you, I will kill them. You are my sister, you are my **twin **sister. When you hurt I hurt, when you feel like crying I feel like crying. Your not going through this alone, no matter who much you think you are your not."

" Thank you brother, I know that now. I have always known that but I have been losing the thought of it I guess you could say. I've lost the thought of the thought of it all since this whole mess started. What am I gong to do without you though while I am away, I doubt that the feeling of sadness can travel that far." I sighed.

" It doesn't matter how far away you are, I can always feel how sad you are. Besides you can just call us for you could send a letter or hell you could send a bird I don't care!" He smiled, trying to make me feel better then I was. It really didn't help.

" Brother, why are they sending me away from you? Don't they know that I need to be with you more then I need to be with anyone?" I asked, they know our powers match each others.

" I don't know, most likely because they want you to make more _friends _here. They want you to be with other people besides myself. Their so. . . _stupid_." I was shocked, he never says bad about them!

Alec thinks that if you respect people of higher power that they will respect you back, I know that the statement that he tried to put into my mind was untrue. His thick skull though made him think that he was always right, there was no getting to him once he was set in his mind. I never thought that he would disrespect the Volturi like that, not their leaders at least. That was for me and me only to do when we were alone, mostly just joking about them also. For Alec to say they were stupid was huge, really huge at that. It was something that you don't hear my brother say to anyone, I don't think that he even thinks those things about them.

" Yes, they can be Brother. This is something that they think that I need then I will take it happily. But I will not really be happy about it, when I'm not working with you then I am unhappy. Didn't they tell us when we began that they would not split us up? That we would be working together for as long as we stayed in the Volturi?" I hissed out, I was getting angry at these people that I called my masters.

" Yes they did Sister, in their words exactly they told us that we would be together unless we got sick of one another. That we would be joined at the hip in working if we pleased, that we would be given our boundaries and that we would be working along side each-other because our powered fit well with one anthers. Bull." He was getting angry too, this was new. " I think that this whole place is becoming stupid to our lives, do you remember what it is like on the other side of these walls? I don't, I wish that we could go out and take a look. Just look around, not like we would leave. Where would we go?" He sighed.

" Brother, I don't remember what it is like. But I know that we will be getting out of here soon. . . when we go on these trips to see the covens around the world!" I say, trying to calm him down. He stands up and goes to my window looking out.

" That's not what I mean! We are being sent out for our jobs, as being guards." He pulled at his Volturi crest lightly, I looked down at mine. I needed to get ready for work soon. " I need to get out and just see the world again, I need to know what the world looks like for my own eyes. I feel like were animals being locked in a cage, Sister we are the type that they make evil and they make fight. We are the ones that they train to fight so when we get the scent or we see a side that we _know _we need to fight we do. We've been trained like dogs, were ready to attack at any time. This is not the life that I want for you Sister, this is not the life that I want either." He looked out the window. " I know this is not where we belong, even if this is where your love is." He sighed. " But we cannot leave, they will never let us, we are their most powerful tools. We would be killed just like D-"

" _Don't say her name Brother! Don't ever say her name!_" I hissed, he knew what that name meant to me. How dear he think of saying it out-loud!

Didyme was my friend, she was one of the only ones that I have ever had here, she was really a friend to me more then anyone. She had the power of giving people a really happy feeling and I loved that about her, she made me feel happy when when I didn't want to be happy. Which was a really good thing, god I wish she was still around. Right now it is the thing that I need the most, it is the thing that I wish I had because I needed a little happiness in my life, when Aro isn't around that is. She feel in love with Marcus and they wanted to leave, when she got killed I promised that I would find who did this to her. I had promised Aro that I would find and kill whoever did this to her. I would rip whoever it was to shreds for my master. Since they were siblings I thought that he would love to have his sister killer be killed. I would do the honor of doing it, I would love doing it too.

The way that she made you feel was amazing, it was such a feeling that you felt like nothing could go wrong. That today was just a beautiful day and that your skin was filled with heat and that you could never be sad again! It made all the bad things in your life just disappears and everything will just be better. To be it feels like I'm just in this really happy place in the sun, the grass is green and there are flowers everywhere. The sun is filling my body and making it all warm for once, it felt like I could just stay there forever. When she was around I went to that place and felt. . . comforted from the stressful and crazy world I live in. She made me see the bad in the things that I was doing.

Didyme, or Diddy as I called her was like a mother to me, she was always there to talk. She knew my secret and never told a soul about it. She knew how to keep many things from her brother, she knew how to make sure that his power didn't work on him and she promised that she was going to show me one day also. Diddy was there to talk to me and to make me happier when I needed it, she was the one out of the three of the wives that was friendly and would talk to anyone who came into the door. She was the type that would sit down and would talk to a stranger about her whole life, besides the fact that she was a vampire. She was so loving to me and Alec, she thought of us as her kids and she would make sure every night that we were happy in the Volturi.

I was the first one she told when she said she was in love with Marcus, the first to know when they got married and the first to know when they were going to leave the Volturi. She offered to take me and Alec with them, but we weren't ready to leave then. We needed to stay and master our powers, but I told her that I was going ti visit her every time that I could, that I was going to make sure that I got out of this place to see her. Then she was burned and I dry wept for days over it, I was never going to be the same again. I didn't think that I was going to ever be happy again, not in the way that she made people happy.

When I found out that Aro did it I wouldn't come out of my room for a week, I wanted to kill my master, I wanted to harm him and I wanted to make sure he felt my power. The only two I would allow to come in was Marcus and Alec. Marcus came in and he didn't leave, we just sat there like statues, we didn't talk and we didn't say a word. We really didn't need to, we were both feeling the pain, she had been like a mother figure to me the whole time she was alive, the one that I loved had pretty much killed my mother. He has never said sorry to Marcus for it either.

Marcus and I stayed in my room for a week, right at the middle of the week though Marcus looked over at me in my corner of the room and just starred at me for a moment and looked at the ground. He really didn't want to speak, but there was something on his mind that he needed to say, something that he needed to say or it may never come back out again.

" She really did care about you, she wanted us to adopt you and your brother as our own when we left. She wanted you to be our children and we could live a happy life. She loved you very much Jane dear." That was the most I have heard him say since that day, the most I think that I will ever hear him say.

" Don't say her name! You know how it makes me feel!" I was ready to scream, to cry.

" I'm sorry sister, please forgive me?" I nodded and he looked down at my clock and then back at me. " You must be getting ready, we have the train the _girl _today." He sighed and left the room, I got ready in a hurry and hustled my way to Alec. I was not ready for this day, not anymore at least.


	9. Gifts

_December 24th, 2010_

_( 11:35 pm )_

_Dear Diary,_

_ I will be staying in Volterra until the new year, after that I will be going away to America until late February or early March. They want me to be in America for so long that I make sure that these damn Cullen's aren't doing anything wrong. It's so stupid. I'm not to sure the exact date of when I'm coming back but I know that it will be in the early spring, I'm so sad that I will be away from Aro for nearly three months. I can't be away from him for a full night now without dry-sobbing the whole night away, three months I will be dead in a ditch because of my heart! I'm going to die this whole time, but me and Alec have a whole plan worked out so that I can stay in contact with him and Aro without anyone knowing. I'm just going to send letters to Alec with letters inside of his letter for Aro. _

_ Tomorrow is Christmas and I finally got things for Aro, but only one of them I can only give one to him in public. I was forced into getting one of my masters a gift for Christmas, it's something that the guard is doing for them this year, but thankfully I got Aro. I got him a new full suit for when he is working, but when we are alone tomorrow it will b a different story. Since he is a guy I didn't get him a necklace, but I did get him some dog-tags I hear that they are very popular in America. I don;t really understand why they are so popular in America for males there but they are. . . or that's what the guy at the store told me, so I bought them because they reminded me of Aro. They are even engraved with the words Muoio ogni volta che si guarda lontano. Il mio cuore, la mia vita non sarà più lo stesso. Questo amore prenderà il mio tutto. D'un fiato, One Touch sarà la fine di me. It came from an American song that I heard but I wanted it in Italian to make it sound a little better. It pretty much means: I die each time you look away. My heart, my life will never be the same. This love will take my everything. One breath, one touch will be the end of me. It's a beautiful American song and I love it so much! We will both have one of the necklaces. . . wait dog tags. _

_ I also got him a golden ring with the words engraved on the inside that says Jane e Aro, l'amore segreto è l'amore più volte, which pretty much means Jane and Aro, secret love is the best love sometimes. For our little relationship is a secret and it is the best one for the both of us. . . or that is what he is telling me. It spoke the truth to me when it came to my head so I can him engrave it onto the rings. Now I will have one and he will have one also. Looking back on it I should have made them in like Spanish or French so that his wife couldn't read them, but what the hell, if he's wearing them then she wont see them! It's all that I can really hope for I guess, I hope that he likes them. I wonder if he's getting me anything. . . I doubt it. I mean the fact that he is the leader and he doesn't get time alone doesn't really help him out very much. But then again why would he want to in the first place?_

_ We've been working on the new girl all day and yesterday, it **sucked **the whole time that we were training her and she was so over confident the whole damn time! I wanted to rip the bitch from shreds! We finally got through to her though, we finally broke her fucking shield! Alec and I just had to use our powers **together** we had to use them and make sure that we used them on the same person. It was amazing to know how much pain me and my brother can make **pure** pain together! Together we make the person pure numb and the I put the fire in them, it's like having to put some vampire throughout the process of becoming a vampire again! It was amazing to know that we can do that, to know that we can make the power again. Once again we have Aro onto our side and we know that he likes us over any stupid little knew girl. The girl had been beaten down and now she was most likely going to be shipped out of the Volturi before I even got back here! **Thank god! **_

_ I still haven't talked to Edward yet, I really want to talk to him about everything that has happened this whole time that he has been here. I want him to know that I can be opened to him too, that like Aro I can have other relationships too! I haven't discussed this with Aro yet, but I will talk to him about it soon enough. I don't know how he will take it, but I hope that he will take it well. Edward and I will have plenty of time to talk to one another when, really when we have to sit with one another on the plane to America. We have to fucking sit on the plane with each-other, it was all Alice's idea, thinking that we should be getting along more then we are now. Soon we will be sharing a house together. _

_ I can hear Aro coming now, I can hear his foot steps and I can hear that it is him because of his steps. I can smell his amazing scent, the smell of my childhood and I can hear his breath. This is Aro and he's coming up the stairs and coming to see me. I feel like giggling like a little girl and jumping up and down. I need to make sure that I look okay. . . _

_Jane._

I jumped from my bad and threw my diary into my closet, it flew into it and nearly went through the walls because of the force that I threw it in. The noise it made when it hit the wall made Aro come up the stairs faster then he had before, it made him hurry into my room. I was looking at my hair when he came into my room – not even knocking this time.

" Jane?!" He yelled looking at me as I was looking in my mirror, brushing my hair.

" Yes?" I asked looking at him with all my innocents. I knew that he was not buying any of the stuff that I was putting out for him, but it was worth a try. " Well hello there." I smiled.

" Hello amore mio." I loved when he mixed his Italian with his American.

" What are you doing up here, we are going to be meeting in only a few short hours? I need to make sure that your gift will be ready!" I said trying to push him out the door, he didn't budge. " You need to leave so that I can get ready!" I joked

" No, no. I was too exited about the gift that I got _you_ and I need to give it to you now. I don't care if you give me mine now or later but here." He handed me a little bag _full _of gifts, I stood there in shock looking down at the bag.

I set the bag onto me bed and I walk to my closet, pushing all of my clothes out of the way and kneeling down to the back of it. I find my bang full of the gifts that would never be given to him in public, the gifts that I spent the most time working on. I had no idea what I was doing, all I knew was that I was going to be giving my gift to him and that he had got me something in return.

" Here." I say as I come out of my closet, seeing the confused look on his face.

" What is this?" He whispered looking down at the small boxes wrapped up tightly in wrapping paper both with little bows on them.

I had gotten the true gifts done many hours before he showed up, I wanted to make sure that those were perfect and they were ready to show him. I wanted to make sure that he would love every moment of opening the gifts, that he was going to love them in general. I loved him with all of my heart, all of my life I would love him, I wanted to show him that with these gifts.

" Their my gifts to _you_, I wanted to get you something before I left for America. I wanted you to have something to remember me by. Please remember me before I leave?" I said looking at the ground with those last words, I doubt he'll remember me the way that I want him to.

" I will _always _remember you Jane. Besides you will be back, it's not like you will be gone forever!" He was trying to comfort me, it wasn't working.

" No! Not like that, I want you to make sure that you don't lose the fire for me, that you don't fall out of love with me! I want you to remember me as your love, _not _your guard that was always faithful." I looked down, I didn't want to be made at him. Soon it would be Christmas and I don't want to be made at him on this day.

" Jane, you are my lover. I don't see you now as my guard, I see you as the one that I never want to see hurting, the one that I want to be by my side for the rest of time!" He rushed to me and cupped my face and made me look at him.

" To bad that place is already taken." I whisper.

" For now." Aro's words gave me shivers. " Open your gifts, amore mio. I will do the same." He whispered into my ear. I pulled him over to my bed and looked at the gifts.

" You really didn't have to do this Aro, really I didn't need any gifts." I said, if only I were human I would be blushing.

" Neither did you Jane." He smiled as he started to unwrap his gifts, I opened the bad and looked in them.

He really did go all out with his gifts, he wanted to make sure that I knew a statement. The first gift that I got to was a phone. . . I didn't know why he got me it, I just starred at Aro and then done at the phone. The words iPhone was on it and I didn't understand why he had gotten me one of the most expensive phones! What was he trying to put out there though, with getting me a phone what did he want me to do with this? Make human friends and have them call me when I was out in America?

" I want to be able to hear your voice when you are gone, although I don't know a lot of technology I got myself a phone also." He smiled as he got down to his first gift, the dog tags. I looked down on my neck and under my shirt to see mine hanging there. " I want to hear the beautiful voice of yours everyday that you are gone, I want to be able to hear from you and make sure that you are alright." He smiled as he went to opening the gift.

He opened it up and picked it out of the small leather box, he starred at if for a few moments and then read it to himself. I hope that he would like the words, although it was a song the words came from my heart, they were from my soul about us. The words, he must have to think upon because he re-read them over and over again in his head, he just thought of them and didn't say a word. I wondered what was going on in his mind, what he was thinking about of the necklace.

" Very poetic Jane, very." I smiled at myself as he place his dog tags on, I revealed mine to him.

" Thanks, but it's a song." He looked at mine and then back up at myself. " I thought that we both should have them. Their popular in America, mostly for males around there but I thought that we could both have them, since we are departing from one another." I smiled as I went back to my gifts, he just watched as I opened them. He didn't say a word, just watched.

I came to the next thing, it was small and wrapped in a very tiny box, I was worried on what was inside this one. It could not have been jewelry or anything of that matter, it was much to small for even that. I opened it as slow as possible, trying to think of many things that this box could be, boy was I wrong with all the possibilities that came to mind. When I opened it there was a key inside of it, it looked like a key to a car. Below the key was a fake ID, saying that I was sixteen and that I could pretty much drive. Aro must have gone to work trying to get me this ID, it mean it costs a lot just to have a real one, to have a fake was much more.

" It goes to a dark blue, 2010 Mustang Convertible. I know that you have always wanted a car and also that Mustangs are your favorite car, so I thought that since you are going to be a high-school student that you should have a car." I was speechless

Ever since the day that they came out with Mustangs I have wanted one, I was told about them and I had seen them from my room before, they purr so well when they are being used and you can tell them apart from any other car out there! I have wanted one so badly, but have never had a need for it, now Aro has gotten me my dream car?!

" It will be waiting for you at the air port when you get there my dear. Jasper has promised to drive along with you to make sure that you get to the Cullen's house safely and so that you will not get lost." He smiled and I jumped on-top of him.

I was ecstatic and so happy about everything he has gotten me already, I didn't know what to say. I didn't really know how to put anything into words anymore. I was for once in my life speechless about Aro, there were no words that could describe the way that I was feeling.

I sat on him and just starred at him, well it was more of looking down on him. I slowly got to his eye level and smiled at him, I went in for a kiss. It was pure magic and before I could say the words Vampire, Aro was laying on the bed with my on-top of him. We never took a piece of our clothing off, we never did anything but kiss and a little cuddling.

" You know amore mio, you still have a few more gifts to go through." He smiled as he sat us both up, now I was sitting in his lap.

" As do you, well only one more gift for you." I smiled as I went back to opening gifts.

The next boy was a thin but long one, it was a jewelry box I could tell from the moment that I grasped it. I gasped as I opened it, it was beautiful. It was my birth stone color of aquamarine as the pendant, surrounding it was a layer of diamonds and around that was a layer of rubies. It was all being held together by what felt and looked like white gold. On the back of it was some words saying this: **Jane Volturi, the girl of my dreams and the woman of my life. **I smiled at this as I looked up at Aro, these words came from his heart.

" Would you like for me to put in on you?" He asked and I smiled, he took the beautiful necklace and placed it over my head, moving my hair and placing it around me. " It looks beautiful on you Jane." He whispered in my ear.

" Thank you." I replied. " Your turn." I said, reminding him that he still has a gift too.

He opened the small box and took out the ring, he looked at the inside and then smiled up at me. He placed it on his left hand finger, above his wedding finger. It gave me the shivers to see that he placed my ring over the one that he promised his wife when he promised her he would be there forever. **Forever **that was such a long time to think about him and her.

" Looks like great minds think alike." He said looking at the ring and giving me the final gift out of the bag.

I was a little worried about this one, it was small, like the one that I had gotten him with the ring inside of it. What could be in this little box, this was not what I thought it could be, not a engagement ring, it could not be that. He was married, he had a wife. No this was not any ring of ring of marriage, no matter how much I can wish for it, it was not. I looked up and him and then down at the box, I was looking over his face for anything that would tell me what was in this box, anything. There was nothing there but a smile, something that worried me more then the box itself.

I opened it to see a beautiful blue stone, surrounded by tiny purple stones. The band was a gold and it looked so beautiful. He just smiled at me and then down at the ring, I knew that there were going to be words on the back of this ring. I mean he did say that great minds think alike, he always means what he says. I flipped the inside of the ring over to see what it said, the words were plain simple. **Love. Trust. Forever. You and Me**. I smiled as I looked at him, even if it wasn't an engagement ring, it was still beautiful. It was still a ring non the less.

" Forever huh?" I said trying to sound normal, didn't work. I was thrilled.

" It's more like a promise ring then anything else in the world. In my mind that ring is stating that one day our love will be forever, that we will be together. Permanently. That one day I will not have this ring on." He looked down at the wedding band. " That I will have a different ring on, the same ring one day you will have on your finger." He smiled at this as he took the ring from my hands and placed it on my ring finger.

" One day." He whispered.

" One day." I smiled widely at him. The only thing I wondered though is when one day will be?


	10. Christmas

I was walking down to the ball, where all the Volturi was gathering and the Cullen's also to exchange gifts to one another and to just relax for a day. It was the one day a year where we all were happy and we all got to just chill out and be with one another, without having to kill some vampires. It was one of my most favorite times on the year, it was also the one where no one was afraid of me or they hated me. The day after Christmas everything goes back to being normal, people hating one another, backstabbing and all the other great stuff that comes along with drama. Today was the day that we all liked have others around.

Alec had already gone down into the ball, but I had needed to get my hair the right way, because hour before Alice had re-placed my extensions with new ones, ones that went to my waist. She did my make-up also, she did it so that I looked light and happy, almost a teenager again. It was some very light pink, mixed in with some lavender eye shadow. With a little bit of eyeliner around my eyes and some eye contacts that made my eyes green – Aro's favorite color. He loved girls with green eyes, on occasions he would even spare the girls who had green eyes- well he would let me have them if they _did _have green eyes, but would never eat them.

All the Volturi and Cullen girls were changing their eye colors today. We didn't really know why but we thought that it would be fun to just change all of our eye colors. All the girls but Bella were doing it, she would not be joining us today, mostly because we did not know she was going to be here and the fact that she did not want to go! Alice and Rose were making their eyes blue, Esme was going with a really dark brown, Heidi was going for a purple- like she always did which was fine with me. I was the only one with green eyes, I knew that Aro was simply going to love it!

I was all dressed up also, the way that everyone would be though. I was in a purple dress that fell to the floor. It was laced with beads everywhere and it was silk. It was strapless and showed a little bit off by having one of those rips that went from the bottom of the gown to my the top of my leg! There was an over layer of fabric that went from my bust line to about my waist that was covered in glitter. The dress made me feel like a princess that was going to a royal ball, I felt like a little kid all over again thinking about this. The fact that I wished that it could be true, like I was Cinderella again made me think I was going crazy, hell I most likely am!

I heard two people talking in the corridors that I was going through, I thought that it would just be Demetri and Heidi having one of their secret little make-out sessions, gross as normal. They have been having a relationship since Heidi came into the castle, since she saw Demetri she fell for him. Demetri mostly used her for sex, but deep down inside I think that he does have feelings for her, like the real loving type. But I don't know I'm not a mind reader. It was something that everyone in the whole place knew, even Aro knew. They wanted to keep it on the low though, for some odd reason. They wanted for no one to know about them, like they were ashamed that they were dating each-other. I walked right though but then I heard _his _name be called, the name that I should be calling today, no one else should be calling him like that! No one! It was my day to be with him, to have him all to myself! I was not being selfish about this either, I had never had him to just me!

I whipped my whole body around to see Aro, standing under a missile-toe with Sulpicia. They were both so into each-other that they did not notice me at all. They did not seem to care that there was someone walking through the room, or that the someone was _me_. Sulpicia was wrapped around Aro, she had his hair gripped tightly into her fists, like she was ready to rip it out, but in a different way also. She was happy about something, must have been the things the he got her. It must have been that. She was kissing him though, so romantically, so intense. It was so different from the way that we had ever kissed, from the way that we ever touched. It just showed that the way that they loved one another was more passionate then the way that Aro and myself loved. She started to unbutton his shirt.

" My love, you should be leaving soon. You have to be on that plane by noon, you have to be there by eleven to catch the plane, it is now ten." Aro said looking down at her, she looked so beautiful. He was so caring about her, so careful about where he placed his body, his hands, _his lips._

" Why leave, Aro? I have everything I need right here, right now." She said, she was not telling the truth, it was in her eyes she wanted more. There was always more that someone in her power could have, hell I bet she had a lover hidden tightly away from Aro also. Was that why he was using me, to get back at her? Maybe.

" I want you go to out, get some fresh air from this place. I know that you do not like it here my Love, I know you want to get out of here! Please, go before you miss your plane! Have fun also!" He kissed her forehead as she sighed and started to walk away. They gave one another a kiss.

" Hello there Jane! Why look what Aro got me, he's such a romantic!" She smiled and she threw out her hand for me to see. " He is such a romantic, wouldn't you say so? He says that he wants for us to get re-married, he thinks that it's been _forever _since the last time we have gotten married. I agree completely, you my dear should sing at our wedding! I will talk to you _all_ about it when you get back! Look at it!"

_She _had a diamond ring on her wedding ring finger. It was huge and around it was a white gold band. The diamond was surrounded by jade gemstones. It was so much more then by would ever be, it fit with her. I wanted to cry seeing that ring on her finger, I wanted to run up to my room and never come out from there. If I was his everything and I was meant for him then why would he want to re-marry her? What do we have now that he wants to marry her again? I wanted to use my power on her, I wanted to bring the fire, instead I shot a look of hurt at Aro. He took it in, he knew that he was going to get in trouble, if it was just from me of it it was from Sulpicia, he was gonna get it.

" Well. . . he seems to have umm. . ." I was losing all my thoughts and speech. He got her a ring? He got me a ring too, I wanted to tell her everything. " Out done himself again when it comes to love, huh?" I gave her a weak smile as I bowed and her and then over to Aro. " I will be seeing you in the ball room then, Master, Mistress." I smiled even weaker as I walked into the ball room. I nearly threw my gift for Aro at the table, but placed it there instead. I needed to get back at him, I needed to let him know what he did to me.

" Jane, can we talk ?" Someone said from behind me, butterflies went up through my stomach.

" Sure Edward, let me speak first. You were right, about everything about what was going on. . ." I said looking around. " It is wrong and I should be going for someone who looks a little more my age, someone who I can relate to a little more." I smiled as I let my fingers go up his button-up shirt, he didn't mind Edward just smiled at this. " I can't believe I have not told you before, how beautiful you are Edward." I smiled, he really was quite handsome.

Edward was wearing a nice tux almost. It was black and white, with a white undershirt/ button-up shirt, a black white, a black over coat and black pants. His hair was like normal though, slicked back in the front and everything else was normal. Edward looked stunning to all the eyes that looked at him, even the humans would have known that he was handsome, no vampire could compete either. Not even Aro could compete with the beauty of Edward.

" Why thank you Jane. I must say that the blond hair and the green eyes are really working for my. I really love the way that you fit in that dress also Jane. You look ravishing." I smiled and looked at my shoes. He took my face into his hands and made me look up at him, he was smiling and looking down at me.

" Edward, come this way. Please?" I smiled as I took his hand and left the ball room, going back to were Aro had been standing. All the Volturi had watched as I had taken him out, they were all very confused and seemed to not know about everything that had happened with us earlier this week. Lie. Aro was still there, in stock but was also talking to Emmett and Rosalie. They were talking about someone, God I hope it was not about me.

" Yeah he's pretty much a prude the whole time. He is always like that, the little boy has seemed to like being a prude, it's a part of him you would _have _to get used to. Nothing too great about him at all, the whole power thing gets really old after awhile, he knows everything about everyone." Emmett was saying, talking about Edward. " Speak of the prude, LOOK HE'S GOT THE GIRL! FINALLY! HE EDDIE COME HERE!" Emmett yelled as we walked to him. He took both of us into a bear hug and just kept us there for a second.

" _Eddie?_" I whispered.

" _I. Hate. You. Emmett_." Edward growled as Emmett dropped us.

" Chill out Eddie, now look here! Isn't this cute Rose, Edward got himself a girl friend. Now help me out here and put them under the missile-toe!" Emmett said, I tried to run from Rose, but she had me in a second and placed me under the toe.

" NO! NO STOP EMMETT YOU GAINT BEAST!" Edward screamed as he got pushed into me, under the missile-toe. Aro was just standing there, watching.

" Now, kiss. It's a _law_!" Emmett said and Rosalie nodded her head.

" Guess we have to huh?" I smiled as I moved closer to Edward, he inched towards me.

" Guess so." He gave me a crooked smile.

We got close enough so that our whole bodies were touching, every inch was together with one another. I was a little nervous that I was going to feel something a little lower on his body then I ever would want to feel, although at this point it maybe a good thin. I placed my arms around Edward's neck, which was very hard to get to, and he placed his around my waist. It was a little more like Edward placed them on my _hips _but he wrapped his whole arms around my waist. I tilted my head to make it a little easier to get to and he did the same but in the opposite position. He seemed to be nervous, like he had never done _this _before, maybe he hadn't! But I had made Edward Cullen nervous, just be being under a missile-toe with him, getting ready to kiss the boy!

I placed my lips with his, closing my eyes tightly and not opening them anytime soon. We started to kiss a little faster and soon a little harder. Soon my hands were wrapped into his hair and his hands were getting tighter and tighter around my waist. I could hear Emmett hooting and hollering, Rose was clapping, and Aro was just standing their, breathing heavily. Edward was really getting into it because soon I felt a tongue slip into my mouth, filled with venom.

" Okay guys, just get a room." Little Alice chirped into the air, I jumped away from Edward, filled with shock.

" Sorry." I mumbled.

" NEW HIGH SCORE! FIVE MINUTES!" Emmett said, had he been timing us?!

" Go to hell Emmett." Edward said, taking me by the hand and leading me back into the Ball room. All the Cullen's followed and as I pasted Aro all I did was bow and say my little _master _thing.

The rest of the night I spent with Edward and most of the Cullen's. My brother joined soon in our little party and soon enough the rest of the Volturi joined in. It was a small little party that I never though would turn out the way it did. We all started to do karaoke and some of the oddest couples started to come out of the wood works.

Caius and Carlisle started to sing _I Got You Babe _by Sunny and Cher. We all laughed because Caius was Cher. Emmett and Felix did _Drop it Like it's Hot _by Snoop Dogg. We all though it was so funny because Emmett was acting like a pimp the whole time. Jasper and Demetri did _I'm Awesome _by Spose. Which totally sang to me when it came to Demetri and NOT being awesome in any was possible. Myself and Esme sang _The Only Exception _by Paramore. Heidi and Rose did _Get Low _by Lil' Jon, which is so funny cause it's kind of a guy song. . . Esme and Marcus did _All Around Me _By Flyleaf. Edward and Aro even sang together, they sang _Trouble _by NeverShoutNever! Then we _all _sang _American Pie _By Don McLean. Anyone who would come into this little party would think that we were all either high or _really _drunk.

After we all got done singing I was taken away from the rest of them by Edward. He took me onto the back stairwell of the castle, a place that not a lot of people know about. He just smiled as he got the hair out of my face and placed a kiss on my lips. He seemed so happy to have kissed me, I mean it was not like we are dating yet, we had just kissed. Nothing more then that, I hope Edward did not take it as a were now dating type of thing.

" When we get back to my house you can share the room with me. There is no bed, just a sofa, but if you would like then we could get you a-" I placed my index finger on his lips.

" A sofa will be fine with me, as long as it will be for you." He smiled and kissed me again.

" Edward! Jane! Present time!" Alice said and she ran to us, pulled us up and dragged us back into the ballroom. Everyone was waiting on us.

" Okay, let's get working on this!" I said, not wanting to finish that sentience.

" ON THIS BITCH!" Emmett said and he ran for the gifts, we all did the same.

I ran for the ones with my name on it, there were many from the Cullen's, My brother got me something as I did for him, one from Heidi, Edward had gotten me one on his own, one from Felix ( oh dear god.), Caius got me one, Marcus also, and Aro too. . . hmm what was going on here?!

The one from Heidi was one of my favorites, it was a backpack for school, filled with supplies and the backpack itself was amazing. It was a checkered bag, the checkers were all rainbow colored and it was a HUGE bag, it was fit everything that I would like to put in my bag, and even a little more if I pleased to carry that much around. I loved it and hugged for for it, she was shocked that I had hugged her.

Felix had gotten me only about. . . five hundred condom boxes, in which he said was " because I was going to be in America where they are different from here, I should be safe." I wanted to chucked them at him, hell one box I just took all the condoms out and blew them into balloons for everyone. I was a child at heart.

Alice and Rose chipped in and got me a brand new school outfit, head to toe. From the fact that I would need made blond hair extensions, to the shoes that I was going to be wearing. Which were lime green, converse high tops! I pair of black skinny jeans and a band t-shirt, my all time favorite band too! _Breaking Benjamin_, it was my favorite band in the world! How did they know?

The rest of the Cullen's showed me a picture of what my new room was going to look like when we got back to my house. Looks like I would not be needing to share a room with Edward after all, they told me that they had changed their guest room into a bedroom, knowing that it was what I was used to having. They made sure that I had every little thing to remind me of home, they even painted the walls to look like Volterra, I so thrilled about this and shocked that they would go through all the work to make me a bedroom!

Alec had gotten me some CD's for the flight, saying that I was going to be bored out of my mind with the flight because it was so many hours on a plane full of humans that I cannot eat. Caius had gotten me a head piece that was a flower. The flower was a purple flower and seemed to be very much alive, although it was not. It was a dark purple and at times even looked like it was black.

Marcus's gift made me want to cry so hard. It was a necklace that Didyme's. I knew it had been her's because it still had just a bit on her scent on it, the scent of pure happiness. I wondered were Marcus had hidden this for so many years to keep the scent of her on it. It was a beautiful pendant with a huge purl in the middle of it, surrounded with gold. He told me that it was because she loved me, because he thought that I needed it more then he would when I was gone so far away. It will keep me close to him and her.

Edward's gift was from the heart, something that he came up with all on his own. It was a beautiful song that he said was made for me, like it had come to him when he was thinking of me. There were no words to the song, there was also no need for words with such a beautiful song. It was placed on the piano and it was a slow song, but at times it would pick up the pace just a little. It was beautiful and I feel in love with it!

Aro had gotten me a new Volturi necklace, something like the crest that Alice had had for her necklace. It was a choker that was just around her neck, there was no chain beside the chain that held the crest in it's place. It was beautiful, but not what I expected from Aro. Not was I thought he would give to me, I thought he was going to be giving me something from the heart, like all his other gifts.

" Jane, may we talk?" Aro asked, taking my hand as I rose from where I had been sitting on the floor near the tree, watching others.

" Sure Master." I said as we walked outside and into the woods. " What is this about?" I asked when we got into the woods, playing dumb.

" What were you doing in there Jane, kissing the Cullen kid?" He asked, getting mad. Aro was showing emotions?

" Kissing _Edward_. Well I was showing affection for someone, like you had been doing with Sulpicia earlier! There is nothing different from it Master, I was just showing someone that I cared about them, that one day it may turn into something as amazing and you and your wife have." I smiled at this, trying to act innocent.

" No! I have a wife, what you saw in there was just us kissing Jane!" He said, trying to defend himself.

" The ring?" I hissed.

" The ring, it was just because if I want to keep us under cover until I think it will be right for us to be known to the world. Then I will need to get re-married to the her, Jane don't think of it like that my dear. I'm in love with you!" I was starting to believe him.

" When will that day be Aro!" I was getting mad

" I don't know Jane. Not today, not tomorrow soon though." He smiled

" Until then you may have Sulpicia, I will have Edward." I sighed. " Even trade." I kissed him on the cheek. " I must get packing Aro, I leave in a few days." I started to walk off but got pulled back by him.

" Then I will help you Jane. I want to be with you, _now._" He smiled as he kissed me, making all the sadness fade away.


	11. New Years Pt 1

_December 30th, 2010_

_( 11:45pm )_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ I don't know what me and Aro are, but me and Edward are dating now. Yes, dating! It all happened so fast that I really don't know what happened. It was just like I blinked my eyes and he was asking me to go out with him, what will happen next will he ask me to marry him? I hope not! Anyways. Edward and I were walking around the garden because it was my day off and he just took me by the hand to the Bella De Notte's, which is the funniest thing because their the only flowers that we have that cannot be directly in the sun, but love the sun non-the same. Those are Edward's favorite flower in the world I guess, he told me that they reminded him of me. That's when he kissed me and asked me to be his girlfriend. They way he said it though made me the chills, " Jane Volturi, will you be my girlfriend." He gave me that smile I loved too, I couldn't say no. It was the most amazing moment in my life, having someone ask me to date them. Having me like them in return, something that I thought would never happen, ever. _

_ Edward knows that I am having a thing with Aro, but there is nothing really he can do about it. Nothing that anymore could really do, not even Caius or Marcus. Although Edward does not like the idea of me being with Aro, he kind of has to live with it because I'm in his guard and he is my leader. He is the leader of the most powerful coven in the world, I am one of the most powerful guards in the most powerful coven in the world. Whatever Aro said I have to follow, even if it means having a relationship with him which I don't mind at all, even if Edward doesn't know that I want to be with him more then the world. I would never know what to do if Aro told me that I was his only one now, because I am now in love with Edward too. I know that it will never happen, no matter how much Aro says it will happen, I know him better then that. I know that Aro will always be too compassionate to ever dump **her **but he will always be too heartless to just get it over with me. He will have to pick one of us sooner or later. I just want him to do it, I know he will soon enough. I want to be with someone who loves me and I love them, like Edward. _

_ Yes, I am in **love** with Edward Cullen. Not like I am with Aro, but it is getting there slowly. Mine and Aro's relationship went fast, it was like we were on a roller coaster ride or in a space ship. Something about the way that Edward and myself are going makes me happy, I think I like a relationship slow. Edward and my relationship is going slowly, I have only ever kissed him nothing else, but it is nice also. All day we relax and just make it happy for me, it makes me feel good knowing that I have something to relax about. Edward is like my little side kick almost, he is like the thing that I can turn to when I'm down and Aro is not around. I feel so bad about doing that to Edward, but he knows about it. Soon he will be the only one that will be around, soon I will be miles away from Aro. I don't know how I''m going to make it through the day without Aro's face or hearing that velvet voice. I don't know how I'm going to be able to do this! _

_ Tonight I will be telling Aro about Edward and myself, I don't know how he will be take it but I hope that I will be better then on Christmas, when he FLIPPED out. Yes, I got emotions out of Aro on Christmas when I saw him kissing **her** under the missile-toe. They were so much more then we are together, they were so much more in turned with each others emotions. They knew what each other was going to go before they did it. I couldn't take it anymore, seeing them so happy together and knowing that I have someone else who could love me the way I need to be loved, I just couldn't do it anymore. I needed the compassion. I was more like desperate for compassion at that time, I needed to and I wanted it more then anything. So I went to Edward, I went to him and kissed him, I stayed with Edward most of the night. He was just what I needed. _

_ Heidi tried to help me pack up today, it was really nice of her to try and help. She told me that if I needed anything that I could just come to her, she's really trying to show me that she cares and show me that she wants to be friends with me, at-least when she has to go away for months with only me and the Cullen's. But on Christmas Aro helped me pack, then we talked the whole night away, in bed with all our clothes on just for a heads up. We still have been talking when he's not working, which isn't a lot right now. He has so much to catch up on because of the one little day that he took off, so many people- so many vampires had been killed because they've been telling people they were vampires, so where the humans too. I missed it all because I have been getting ready to leave for America. When I'm not with Aro or Edward I'm playing guitar. I have to leave that here, well that's what Alec said, but I'm taken it on the plane if they like it or not. That thing is my baby, I love that thing. I've had her for years now! _

_ I'm depressed about leaving Italy but I'm also so excited about going to America! It's such a different place here, it's so new to us. Heidi has been there before, also I have but it's only been for like a day because of killing a vampire or something along those lines. I have never been there for months upon time before! Everything is going to be so new for me, so different from here. I even get to drive a car while I'm out there! A mustang! I'm sooooo excited! It's beautiful. _

_ Someone's coming, I don't know who though. I get to spend the whole day with Aro, so I just hope it is not Edward. _

_Jane_

I threw the diary into my suit case and the flap fell onto the rest of the suitcase. Someone was walking up the stairs, at a slow pace. I had enough time to check my hair and make it look right before the person came into my room. I knew the scent of who it was, good old Aro coming up the stairs to have a chat with his loyal guard. I knew that's what people though about us, that he would come up to have a chat with up every now and then. Good that they never really listen to what were _talking _about, then they would be in for a surprise.

By the time that Aro was at my door I had re-done my lip-gloss, which Alice got me, my hair again, and ran back to my bed with a magazine that Alice got me about all the teen things, because I will need to know all about being a teen. Teens are a different breed of humans that I have never seen before, something that I never have really wanted to be apart of. My teenage years were cut too short, I know nothing about being a teenager in the 21st century, the 20th, nothing about any of those! This is all going to be so new to me. . .

" Jane. . .?" Aro asked knocking on the door.

" Enter." I said just in case there was someone listening to us fully. I smiled as he came in, no cloak on just him. He walked over to me on the bed and just laid there next to me, not breathing not moving, just starring at the ceiling. I knew that something was up.

" What's wrong, Aro?" I asked smile and stroking his arm with my index finger. He sighed and just starred at the ceiling. " Oh common, just tell me." I smiled lightly pushing him, jokingly.

" _When were you going to tell me Jane? When?_" He quested me, shit he knew. I had to play this off well.

" What do you mean?" I asked, trying to play it dumb.

" When were you going to inform me that you were dating another person? That you were dating Edward Cullen?" He hissed. He was angry I think, I don't know what angry is to Aro so I can't really tell you what angry is with him. But I think that I have cracked him from the wall he puts up, the wall that he keeps up no matter who you are.

" That's why you are here right now, I was going to tell you right now. I swear to you Aro, as a guard that you can trust that I was going to tell you. If you want you can check my mind, it is nothing but the truth. Check my diary, check anything you wish." He looked at me and the to my suitcase, he must know the scent of my diary.

" You would let me read your diary?" He questioned. Good I was getting him off the topic of Edward Cullen, I was now leading him on.

" Only if you wanted to, only if you really wanted to and needed to for something. I have never let anyone read that thing before, I plan to keep it that way for as long as I can. I hate people getting into my life that should not be there, I hate it more then anything in the world.. ." I sighed looking up at the ceiling. " Well a little less then that Bella brat, but that's a close runner up." I smiled as he did. " Getting back to the Edward thing." He turned away from this.

" I was hoping that we could stay off this topic now that we have gotten off of it. Seeing your pretty face makes all the anger come free from my body." He smiled as he stroked my face.

" Yes, well we need to talk about it now, before anything else happens that could change us forever. I would like you to know these things about me and Edward." I sighed and looked up. " I am dating Edward, as you are married. . ." I was not going to udder her name out-loud, no it would never happen. " I have Edward for when you are not there, for when I need someone because you have another to love. You think that it is okay to have another, then it will be okay for both of us to have another. Edward is in love with me, he treats me well and is in love with me as I am him. Not like I am with you, but in a different type of way. A good way." I smiled as I took his hand. " Our way is different from mine and Edwards love. I personally like our love better." I kissed him on the cheek once more.

" So he is in love with you and you are to him?" I rolled my eyes, didn't I just say that. He smiled as he heard my mind say that, he knew that I was truthful with him. I nodded. " As long as you are happy Armore Mio, I will always be happy also." He smiled. " Now then, it will be New Years Eve soon, we have a feast at noon, then it will be just us for the rest of the day, it will be a peaceful day that I thought we should spend outside of these walls, the walls that I have not been out of in I don't know how long. We shall go out and be ourselves. It will be cloudy all day, but I would bring your cloak, justin case." He winked at me and smiled.

" That would be amazing Aro. I have never been outside of these walls besides when you have sent me away to kill, but that was only a glimspe. Also when you brought me here, but I do not rmeber that because I was going through the transformations when all that was happening also. None of those times really count, I have been dying to see the other side of these walls! For so many years." I smiled, leaving my spot on the bed and going to me window, sitting on the sill.

Looking out I could see the night time sky, it was dark, no sky left in it because it was covered in clouds, like Aro said it would be. Looking down I could see only a few drunked people, trying to find their ways back to their houses. It was a funny site to see. Also there was one little person that stuck out from them all, one person that I knew well. It was little Heidi, she must have been getting her spots out and ready for the feast tomorrow, she would be out and about getting people. She was going to make sure that we had the best on New-Years, her final thing before leaving for awhile.

" Looks like no one will be out and about tomorrow, it being new-years eve and all." Aro smiled from back on the bed. " It will be easy to get around the city. I hope that will will not get very lost." He said.

" Only lost enough to make it romantic, I guess." I smiled not even looking back at where he was. I opened the window and let my legs fall out off the building, we were quite high up.

" Please don't fall." Aro said from behind me, I could hear him gripping onto my blanket to make sure he did not come over and pull me away from the window.

" What would happen if I did? Oh a broken bone one moment and then the next its fine? Scary." I oked around.

" You never know Jane. Just be careful." He said.

" This is where you would always find me when you first brought me here. This is where I would sit and jus tstay here. I wanted to die, I wanted to be dead because of the hell that I had been through. The only thing I lived for what my brother and _you_." I said looking back at him. He was starring in shock.

" I hated this place, the people that were in it, everything about this place I hated. I hated it because there was no rights we were given, nothing that we had control over. I hated feeling like I was trapped here for the rest of time because of my power. I felt like this place was going to be hell for me and my brother.

" It was not that at all though, it was much more then that. People started to take control over others after about a week of me being here, see when you three are gone, well we fight to see who is the leader of all of us, cause we need someone to serve. They started with me the first time, because I was a little girl who they thought they could pick off. Boy did they get a shock." I laughed remeber. " Felix fell to the floor screaming in pain, everyone backed away from my in fright that I was going to hurt him next, all but my brother who knew what was going on. I let Felix out of my grasp, aftera few more minutes, then I just asked ' who's next?' Ever since that day we have not really played." I sighed " I'd still win to this day, until it comes down to me and Alec, then I would quit. I would always quit for Alec. He's my brother, I could never hurt him. Never kill him." I crindged knowing I used the wrong words. " I'm sorry for that one Master, truly I am." I knew I had used the wrong words. So did he and he just nodded.

The rest of the night was spent being with one antoher, just cuddeling and talking about how exicted we were to leave there walls that held us back. How the other memebrs of the Volturi did not want Aro to go out on the town with just _one _guard with him. But how Aro trusted me to have his back no matter what should happen. I was going to protect him through thick and thin out there, through every human that got in my way.

Noon came from the clock tower and we knew that we were going to be late for lunch, which was not going to impress Heidi. I ran into a nice dress that would be good for eating, as Aro ran for his cloak. We knew we were going to be in trouble, why get ourselfs into more now? His wife was going to be down there, she has been noticing how much time we soend togetehr and is getting worried about it. Great ya know? I was not worried though, I was going to be gone soon enough.


	12. Think Twice

Edwards POV:

They went into the hall, the one in a cloak and the girl in a bright red dress that came up to her knee caps. The girl seemed to be happy to be with a man like that, it was still shocking to see them together like that. Happy and in love, I could tell from their thoughts that they loved each-other so much more then people could think possible. The girl was the one that I wanted to know all about, she was the one that I wanted to know every little details about in full. I wanted to know what she liked to do, what her birth eye color had been, what music she liked, all the things about her life I wanted to know. She seemed to know that someone was looking at her, she looked my dead in the eyes and gave me a smile with just her teeth, it was some that made me heart stop. She was not the girl I thought she was, she was the one I've known for much more time. Her eyes were black, hungry, almost dear looking, and needed something to make them go back to their fiery color.

They were going into that room to do one thing and one thing only, eat. Not what people would think that a little girl and a middle aged man would eat, nothing like that at all. The thing that all vampires needed, we all needed the blood, it keeps us alive. No matter how much we can try and stop drinking it, we all will turn into monsters if we don't get the blood. Not like my family, the Volturi was not like us not one bit, they were going to eat the innocent lives of humans. It was wrong, what they were doing in there, but I could not stop it if I tried. I could try, but I would get myself killed if I really tired hard enough at it, it was sick and wrong, but that will never be the way that the Volturi see's things. There was nothing that I could do about it, nothing that I could try to convince anyone of them to stop drinking innocent lives away. I had heard as Heidi had brought them all in there before, they had been taken pictures in there before, all waiting for Aro to come in. He was late, no one was impressed with that, their thoughts told me that.

She took her eyes away from me, as Aro wrapped his arm around his waist. She smiled up and him as he did back down to her, they were in bliss there, she had forgotten about me all together. I was almost nothing to her compared to what he was to her. I wondered if he knew that his wife was in the room that he was going into, that the one he married was in there waiting for him and he was touching my girl. They started to talk, just a tad bit, it was almost having a conversation through his power, I just didn't want to hear it enough to zone into his thoughts. I just could not pull myself to think of him and her, together, let alone have to hear them like that. They were thinking about love, my mind slipped as I listened in for a second, they were not speaking about it so to speak. But about how they were going to miss each other when they were away from the other, how they were going to nearly die without seeing each-other, it made my heart want to fall out of it's place.

" After you, Master." Jane smiled as she opened the door with little trouble.

It made me laugh, just a little thinking of a tiny girl like that throwing open a door like that with no care in the world, the humans in there must think it is impossible and that their eyes were playing little tricks on them. She was thrilled when she saw what was inside the room, like it had been a gift for her. She seemed to be starving because of the way her eyes went full with just black, no other color when she saw the humans in there. She was not that Jane that I was used to seeing, the little sweetheart, the one that has emotions that she shows or the one that leaves her heart on her sleeve when she could hide in under armor. No she was the Jane that I had known for years now, she was the one that would kill in a second if you said the wrong thing. The one that I had to fear because she was vicious and cold-hardhearted. She was the one that if you crossed in a dark alley you would not help because you would know better and that she would have a trick up her sleeve somewhere. Aro went into the room first, then Jane followed, the door slamming behind them both.

That's when the screaming started, everything in there I could hear, in my head I could nearly see all of it happening. All the Volturi, not one person missing was in there, killing all the people in there just for the blood and the fun of killing the humans. It made me want to be able to become sick, I wanted to be sick from thinking of all the innocent being slaughtered. There had been children in the line that went lining in there, old couples and people that did not deserve to die! None of them needed to die, they never did anything wrong to get this placed on them, they had lived they needed to go back to. All of them were going to end up to that fate now, every single person in that little room would be killed with no remorse.

The killing only lasted minutes before people started to come out, no not people, monsters. The main Volturi filled out, Caius and Marcus were in the front of the line, followed by the wives and then it was Aro and Jane. He seemed to have her by his side no matter what was going on, he had everything planned out on why she was there and why he needed to have this guard there instead of another one. He smiled as he brought her face close to his mouth and whispered something so fast that I could not even pick up on in, something that the Volturi would know how to do, only them. She seemed to take whatever he said as a complement she smiled and moved the hair away from her little face. There was another though, that came out after them and was watching them like a hawk. Alec was watching over his sister like any good, caring bother would do. He was not a guard anymore, he was more of a brother then I have ever seen him be, he was being a good brother and making sure that his sister was protected well. He was following Aro, as he did no one seemed to mind, so they must have known that he was going to be following them. It was an odd thing.

" _You better think twice where and how you touch her, she is mine Aro. Remember that. One wrong move and I swear it will be the last move you make._" I Hissed in such a low tone that none of the vampires would care about it if they didn't know what I was talking about. The one that I was aiming for shot up, just the one.

_Calm yourself Edward, you would not want to make a scene, after all it is Jane's last day here and I would not like for her to have to watch over his boyfriend's death. _ I hissed at him before heading away from them, I was angry about this. How dare he say that, would he really try to put sadness onto an angel like that, would he really want to make her sad like that. I mean I was a part of Jane's like, what I hope to be a rather large part of her life. It was all nothing compared to her and him though, nothing at all. I wanted to get back to my room fast, or maybe the music room to play on the piano. I just needed to get away from it all, but I was being followed.

" Is there something that you need, Alec?" I stopped and looked back to see him standing at the back of me. Wonder how long he had been following, I must be getting a little bit rusty if I couldn't hear this kid following. He just stood their, arms behind his back, looking like he had a message to give me. His face was emotionless, and seemed like there was nothing inside of him. I wonder if they teach you this in the Volturi or if it's a requirement to have before they even let you in.

" Yes, well I need to speak to you about my sister, knowing that she will be going off with you after tomorrow. She will be in your care, knowing that you are dating her and all I just want to make sure that my sister will be safe in your hands Edward." He said looking me in the eyes, he was being honest and I could see that. " If you _ever _hurt her Edward, I will personally come into the United States, or where ever you are in this world and destroy you myself. She is my sister, my last family that is alive and I need to know that she will be fine in your arms, that she will be safe and happy. If she is not so help me god she will never see you again. She will only see the Ashes of you as we return you into the ground." He said, I didn't know that a teen like him could have all these emotions bottled up, but then again I would do the same for any of my sisters, I would hurt anyone who tried to hurt Alice, and hell even Rosalie.

" Alec, you don't have to worry about you sister. I love her more then anything in the world, I will never let her be upset with anything, if she is I will let her leave because I never want to see her unhappy with anything. If that means that she is unhappy with me, then so help me I will let her go, if she want's me to be executed because of it, then let all the Volturi guards come and strike me down! I will never let her be in the hands of anyone that I do not trust and I will never let her get hurt. She is going to be safe with me, I promise. Coming from being a brother myself, I know how you feel and I know how you want to protect her with all you powers. She is going to be with my family and with myself. She will be protected enough, she also has another member of the guard with her, she is going to be fine Alec." He stood there, looking and pondering over the words that I had spoken.

" Very well then. I should be going back to higher matter, I need to make sure that my sister is all packed and spend the last few moments I have with her." He sighed, it seemed like he was going yo dye without her. I needed to get into this more, I went to his head.

" _This is so. . . I don't even know the word to describe this. They were tearing my apart from my sister, the one person that I need in this house, the only flesh and blood that I have left!? They throwing her into this whole new world away from me and away from all the people that she has known for so long? Why? I don't understand why at all, why would they break off their promises and ship my sister instead of me away. She is going to be alone over there with just her little sex toy to hold onto, God please help her." _He gripped onto his crest that was wrapped around his neck. I looked down at the one that was around my wrist.

Was that all I was ever going to be with Jane, was a little toy that she could play with while she was away from Aro? No, she would never do that to me, she would never keep my strung alone just like that. She was better then that, she was so much better then that. I would never do that to her, she knew that, so why would she do that to me? Why was a doubted her either, I knew that she would never do that to me. She had a kind heart and that heart told her not to do that to me, her mind told me that. I get everything that she will not tell me from that pretty little thing, her mind is so open to me. There was something that needed to be done though, to show that I loved her more then the other did. Something that I could get her for her to show off around the town at forks.

" Emmett, Jasper! We need to go out, our ladies need something new while were out here!" I said a little loud and I could hear the girls throwing them out of their rooms. I was shocked when Carlisle came down the stairs because Esme had thrown him out also.

" She told me that I would be nice for me to get something out here to, for myself." Carlisle said as he got on his jean-jacket. It was something that Carlisle used all the time now because of what ever reason the man had to loved to wear it, and Emmett just had to go off and tell him he looked bad-ass in it. Jasper being Jasper had to agree and I was sucked into saying it too. " She never said thought that I couldn't get anything for her. She will never see what's coming to her when I get her whatever it is that I will find for her." That's the attitude that I wish I could have, but I was nervous and shy about finding something amazing for Jane, I would just never show that on the outside.

" I hate you, you dumb prude. You just have to say shopping and how you want to get something for your girl and I nearly get hit for not getting Rosie something!" Emmett muttered coming down the stairs, hair slicked back and in a leather jacket. I give him the oddest look because of it too, wondering if he was going out for some Italian biker gang. " I want to give the girls out here a head spin when they see me. I want them to see that I'm an American and that I look damn good being it too, I'll have all the girls flaking after us!" Emmett said and he took his place next to Carlisle. Emmett waited, like a little kid, looking up the great stairs waiting on Jasper. He sighed and looked from me to the stairs, acting like I was going to do anything because it had been less then a second since he had last said a word. I liked the silence away from his talking.

" Agreed my man, agreed. You said shopping and my name and I was thrown out of my room! Alice wanted to give me some money to spend on her, but that would just be wrong. You had to say shopping it couldn't have been hunting or some code name?! I would have been so much better with a code name then that, she would not have booted me up from bed, I mean hello we were getting close to something in there Eddie." Jasper hisses and he came down just the way that he was, in a fancy shirt and some jeans. Same old Jasper that you would find in America, you will find here. Nothing new or nothing old from Jasper, just the good old boy that I love.

" Sorry guys, it's just that I need to get Jane something and I need your help! These girls are such a mystery to me still! I need to get her something that will show that I really care about her and blow any other competition away from this ball park." I said, not knowing a thing about what girls like or what they want to have spent on them.

" Because your a retard on everything that is girl!" Emmett said and I went for him, just a punch.

" Boys, stop it! Now Emmett, don't say that about Edward." Carlisle said, like a true father would. We all laughed at this.

" Sorry _Daddy_!" Emmett said as he walked out in the the clouds.

" Yeah sorry Dad." I said and Jasper and Carlisle just rolled their eyes at us.

We spent much of the day in the town, looking for different jewels and different necklaces to get our girls. Emmett cracked first and got the biggest diamond that he could find for Rose. Jasper found sapphires and had to get it for Alice, saying that _they sang to him like Alice does every day. _I laughed so hard when he said that, that guy is loosing all of his manliness to Alice. It was then down to just me and Carlisle, caring about what we got our woman we looked all throughout the town before even thinking about picking something. Carlisle found something that said Esme to me and to him, it was an emerald ring. Something that Esme would just love more then anything in the world, it was beautiful, just like Esme.

Carlisle was the only other person that knew fully about what I was going through with Jane, how I was fighting to keep her with me. I would never tell Jane that I had told someone about Aro and her, I would never tell anyone besides Carlisle about a secret either. He was trust worthy and I knew that he would be able to help me with this one. But really. . . he couldn't he tried to give me the information that he knew about, but nothing helped this. Carlisle told me that he would be here if I needed him, and that if I ever found out how to really catch the girl that he would help me no matter what it was to get her in my grasp. He also told me that if I ever really feel like I've made a connection with her and I should hold her forever and never let her go. I feel like like I have made a strong connection with Jane, just not strong enough for her to let go of all her other ties to come and be with just me for the rest of time.

I found what I was going to get her, I knew that I was going to be something amazing from what Carlisle pick, but this was just about perfect. Like Jane. It was a ring, nothing like an engagement ring. Nothing like that at all, something much more beautiful then that. It was a jewel that was made out of pure Squarillion, which is a very new type of jewel, it was a pure cut also. It was almost like a diamond, in the way that it shined that the color of it, it may even be a diamond for all I know! I could not care as much as if it was anything in the world as long as Jane was going to love it. I got it cut and placed into an all silver ring and then put into a little black, leather box, I even had the put a little bow on the top of it to add a little something to it. It was perfect in every way, just like Jane was. She was the love of my life and I hope that she will love it more then anything else in the world.


	13. New Years Pt 2

_December 31st, 2010_

_Diary,_

_ I know this one is going to be short because I have to pack everything up right now, which also means that your going to be packed. But Aro has the whole day planned out for us, a romantic trip outside of the walls, for once in our lives. It's going to be amazing and the first time in a lifetime that I will be seeing my old city. I'm excited and thrilled. The only thing that I am scared about it leaving my city for a world of new. With only Edward and the Cullens to show me how to live._

_-Jane_

I packed the little book into my giant suit case and felt the material that was covering it, I was nervous for my trip and I could feel my stomach turning on the inside thinking of leaving Aro for the new world in America. There was no true way to state that I was going to have a good time in America, but the fact that I was on work kind of stated that I would not be having any fun there. But Edward made it worth going to, he made it worth being there for. I thought about my brother, stuck here living life away while I got to see the whole new world that awaits myself and Heidi. I hope that he will live on, that he will be able to make a friend, what am I saying, he will do fine. Fear, it was something that I have not known in awhile, but now was shinning through my body in waves.

I had never been such a girlie girl in my life before I really got to fall in love with Aro, or Edward. They were both in my love life like the other, they were both important and they both meant different things to me. I wanted both of them and they both wanted me, it was the best of everything. They both make be feel like I have something to show off, like I have something that is worth showing off to the world. Which is funny to think about, but if that is what they want me to think then hell I better damn well believe it! I know that there is nothing that anyone would like to see in this little body besides a cute girl with an attitude underneath.

I started to look through what was left over in my closet for cute clothes, there was a little red dress that was coming from the back of my closet. Something that I have not seen in awhile, something that I have wanted to show off for a long time. It was very short on me, I mean this thing barely covered the things that I needed it to cover, it was that short. It was strapless and was a red and black checkered dress, it went well with the heels that I had also from the ball that I went to. I placed a black beret on the top of my head before getting on my crest and getting my cloak also. I left my hair down, knowing that I was not working I thought that it would be just fine. I looked at the clock that was on my night stand and ran down the stairs. I was late.

" Jane." Aro smiled at the front doors on the castle, he knew how much this meant to me and he pulled me into a hug. " You look lovely." He said and I took a step back so he could see all of it, to find out that he was wearing something different for him too. Showing that I was all but shocked to see him in.

Aro. Was. In. Jeans. Yeah Aro, the leader of the Volturi, was in jeans! There were dark jeans that were nearly black, but were still a blue color also. He was not wearing a belt to go along with it, just jeans that clung to his body so tightly. I didn't know if he could breath or not, they were that tight on his body, I wondered if he stole these from Alec. He was still wearing a button-up shirt, but there was something different about it, all of the buttons were not buttoned up, not about three from the top were all undone. He was also wearing a new type of shoes for himself, I believe that they are called Converse. I was in shock to see the man that I have never seen out of anything formal in this, something that a human would wearing while going to get his mail! He seemed to not mind wearing in, I fell madly in love with this new look, the look that I could not describe or put a name to.

" And yourself Aro. You look. . . wow. I don't even know how to put this new look for you. All I know is that I need to see it more often when I come back from my trip. When I come back, I don't care what you are doing, I want you to be wearing something like this. It will make me very happy." He just rolled his eyes and laughed. Taken me by the hand and leaving my out the door, into the world which was not as bright as I thought that it would be.

" You car mistress." Aro said as he walked out the door, I stood in shocked at the car I was looking at.

I was starring face-to-face with a 1967 Chevy Impala. The most beautiful car that there is in the world was right in front of me. It was more breath taken in person then on the television that I once watched. There was no changed to the car since it was made, that I could see besides that there was a newer sound system inside of it. The seats were leather and my mind was being blown because of the car, it was the most beautiful thing in the world. I could nearly be in tears if I was human, I was a car freak. I can admit to it that I love cars.

" How. . . did. . . you. . . get. . . him?" Yes, it was a him. Right now he was my baby and I was gonna make sure that he would never leave my side if I could really keep it there. He was a new type of baby, like the kind that a male would get while getting his first car, well this was the first car that I would be really getting into and driving along in, he was going to be my baby.

" I have my sources that know what you like in a car, and I also have some people that owe me favors that would give me cars like this. To keep." He smiled at me. " This is the only car that I have ever owned. It's the only one that I will ever have, it's my all time favorite of all the cars ever made." He smiled as he touched the hood. " I make sure that she still runs well once in awhile, but she needs to get out of this place more then I take her out." He smiled as he handed me the keys to the car. I didn't know what to say or to do, I was there in shock because of this.

" You want me to drive him?" I asked, holding the keys on my palms of my hands like it was something that I could be careful of, to make sure that I would not hurt it. It was like something made out of only glass, which was given to a child. The child was me and the key was now made out of glass.

" _Her_." He said as he got into the passengers side of the car and wait for me to get into the car. I stood there in shock, that Aro owned a nice car like this, that he was going to let _me _drive his baby. He was not a her like Aro seemed to think that he was, it was a manly and tough car, not a girl type of car. Nothing like that at all.

" Crazy." I muttered as I walked to the other side of the car and sat in the drivers seat, putting the keys into the car and listening to him- her pur like a kitten. He roared into life and I fell in love. It was a love that was pure and I knew would last forever, it was something that would have never happened with a person. A car is something that you can keep forever with the right care, with a human they will always die, with anyone they will always die.

We left the lands of the Volturi, venturing into a new world that was so unknown to either of us that we were both nervous. Nothing to be scarred about type of nervous, it's like the nervous where you don't know what to do, how to do it, the type that makes you feel alone. You could feel it in the air that was surrounding us, we were as nervous as kids going to a high school prom. I smiled as we passed all the different brick buildings and we passed some of the teens that were going into shops and were watching as we passed in Aro's baby. I don't know if it was the fact that people were noticing us or that I was out of the hell hole. Whatever it was, I could not help but to smile at the world around me, it was beautiful. We didn't say much, Aro was letting me drive and I'm sure that he didn't want me to wreck his baby, as I didn't want to wreck something as beautiful as this.

We drove all through Volterra, looking at all the different people, the way that the castle looked from the outside, which was scary almost, the different shops and all the different sites. Everything was beautiful here. We drove to the outside world, away from the world that we knew, out of Volterra. As I read the sign, Aro took my free hand and held it tightly in his own, I could feel all the butterflies running through my body, he was trying to tell where we were going. To be honest I didn't know to begin with where we were going, all I knew is we were going. We drove down to the beach, some place that I have never been not even as a human. I really don't know what to do at a beach, but it was a beautiful day, with no one around to just go out and be someone. To be with Aro, on the beach. On new years day.

" Why are we here?" Aro asked, getting on of the car as I put it in park and went for the beach.

" To be honest, I don't know. The water called to me like a song would to me, it made me think of it and dragged me here. It's something that I cannot explain well, but it's where I thought that I should be almost. I've never been to the beach before you know." I smiled as I took off the heels that I have been wearing all day and placed them into the car, making sure it was locked up.

I ran along the beach, playing in the sand and letting everything just hit me as it came, Aro thought just watched from his spot which he picked out. Aro was in the sand, just sitting there and watching, his long hair coming all around him in the wind. He looked like he could be a model sitting there like that, just not caring about anything and watching me have a good time. He was model material, more then most of the vampires out there, you just have to get him away from his job and you could be able to see what he really is like. I throw the sand in many different places and try to make a sand castle of the Volturi in the sand, it's a failure and Aro laughs at it. But makes sure to help me when it cracked into a million pieces.

I pull him up and kiss him as I jump into his arms, he seemed to just know that I was going to do it, to know that I was going to be doing something like that because he coughs me and spun me in the air. There was nothing to it, it felt like we were in the world alone again. Like no one could disturb us because we were in heaven. I scream at first when he does this, then it turns into a light laugh, which soon turns into a hug amount of laughing along with a smile as he spins up in fast motions, and leaned in for a kiss, which he took. I unbuttoned his shirt all the way down, I didn't really want sex, but it just seemed to make things better if it looked like that. He looked at me in confusion just to see me smiling back at him and wave at him. He then knew I was just playing him and lightly put me in the sand.

I pull him onto me and I just keep him there for a moment, letting the sand come to us and move our hair as it liked. It made Aro's hair go to the left and mine I think stuck straight up in the air, something that made us both laugh. The water was coming in and soon it would be touching us, it was going to feel cold, but not terrible. Never terrible. He just starred at me with those eyes of his, and smiled the smile of life. I didn't know what was going to happen but I like the fact that he was smiling. Then he leaned in and slowly kissed me, it was magic all over again, one in a million kisses. I could feel my head for weak from it and my body go numb. He felt the same was because he left the top of my body and came to my side, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his chest, letting us look at the sky with each other.

" No, non può essere su questa spiaggia, è chiuso fino a dopo l'inverno. Dovete andarvene subit!" Came a little security guard from behind us. He was telling us that we could not be on the beach because it was winter. I was getting mad at this man that thought that he could do this to me and Aro, can't he tell that were in the middle of something important.

" Bastard morirà." I mutter as I rise to kill him, but Aro stops me and rises. The words mean Bastard will die, but it loses something in the translation. He takes the man by the arm and starts to talk to him, away from me and into the wind. I cannot hear all of what they are saying to one another, but I knew that Aro was winning this war because the man was becoming much more scared then well a dick.

" Vampiro!" I heard the man whisper. I was about to get up when Aro looked over to me, he knew that I was ready to fight for him, that I was going to hurt this man if he touched Aro in the wrong was and Aro just nodded for me to sit, that he was going to take care of this on his own. Then the man left and Aro came back to me.

" Well?" I asked looking back at the little man and he ran, fast, back to his little car and sped off away from us as fast as he could.

" Lets just say that we can come here for as long as we please, when we please from now on mio amore." He smiled as he cupped my face into his hand and kissed me again, I fell to the ground because of it. " Love?" He asked and I smiled and he kissed me again.

" Wow." Was all I could say at all this, he was making me fall in love again with him.

" What?" I let him read my mind for the answer to this one, which he did and smiled at me. The happiest smile that a man could have on was what was almost like what Aro was wearing, almost. " What will I do without you here after tomorrow morning?" He sighed as he took me back to his chest.

" Live your life in the way that you should have been for a long time now. Happy without me in the way." I said, making sure not to add eye contact to his face.

" What?" I could hear the heartbreak in his voice, he was not liking this.

" Yes, it is true in all ways. You should not be with me, this will give you the opportunity to get back to your life, the way you should me." I said, knowing the truth.

" No Jane, you are the way I should be. You are the life that I want to have." He said and I fell into love with this man again, he knew the words that I loved to hear. He kissed me and we stayed there almost all night, till it was nearly eleven.

When it was eleven thirty we made it back to the castle, standing at the door waiting thought was someone that I did not expect to see there. Sulpicia. She seemed so thrilled to see Aro, but I was unimpressed to see her, wasn't she not supposed to be here till after I left? Wasn't she going to be gone until after new years? I walked away from both of them, giving Aro the keys in the car, taken my heels and walking away from the both of them. But I waited to hear what they were going to be saying before leaving completely.

" Why were you with her again Aro?!" Sulpicia said, she was angry about us?

" Scully, it was nothing hon, really there was nothing going on. I just wanted to show her the world be hide the walls before she left for America. Some harmless fun." He was smooth talking his way out of this on.

" Don't Scully me! She reeks of you, you reek of her. You both smell of each other, I should have her killed Aro. She is the reason that we are falling apart isn't it! Are you having sex with _her _Aro? You really think that I don't know why you have been sending me away for so long? I do Aro and it's not working any more. It's either her or me, and if you pick me and I find you with her, she will be killed." I was enraged with those words. I could not help it, I took one little look at her and she fell to the ground, screaming in pain and agony with the force that I caused on her.

" _Stop it._" I heard Aro say, trying to find out where I was. But I could not help it, she was going to be in much more pain before I was done with her, I cranked the pain up just a little more.

" _Jane! Stop it right now!_" Aro said, still in a hissing tone from before. I made the pain worse, she was not going to threaten me like that, she would not be the one to kill me! How dare she think that she was going to kill me!

" _Jane, do you want to die, this could have you killed!_" Aro said as I put her up to everything I had, something I have never really used before. Making her scream bloody murder before stopping, and running to my room.

" Jane." Edward said before I could make it up to my room.

" No, keep running with me, can't stop. Their going to hurt me, I can just tell. Keep running Edward." I said as he followed me, well picking me up and running me faster then I could possibly run into my bedroom.

" _Who_?" He hissed when we got into the room. But I was not going to stop here, Aro was going to be mad at me, possibly kill me for that act. I ran for my suit case, my cell phone and my guitar case. Edward took them all from me. " Who?" I placed my head on his shoulder.

" Aro, hell soon the whole Volturi." I whispered.

" _No, he will not hurt you. Not if I can have any say in it._" Edward hissed, he could hear as well as I could Aro walking up the stairs, I couldn't tell how far someone else would be coming up to kill me, but it could be soon.

" Edward you have to go! They will kill you to!" I said, trying to get him to go out the window or maybe push him into my brothers room. But it was too late, Edward was too stubborn and Aro was at me door. There was no knocking this time, there was no asking to come in, no he just threw the door open and came looking for me. Who was now behind Edward, who was guarding me with his life.

" Aro, you will not touch her!" Edward said, making sure that I was fully behind his body.

" Edward stay out of his! This is between her and the Volturi, which you are not a part of. She will need to come with us, this needs to be discussed with my brothers." He said, filled with anger.  
" _No!_" I said, afraid of death now then ever.

" You will not take her Aro." Edward said again, making sure that Aro knew that he would have to go through him to get to me.

" My wife is now still in pain because of what you put her through Jane. You have never done that to anyone before, you have never caused them that much pain. Your power maybe more then we expected." I just gave out a rude little laugh.

" Aro, this is new years. Leave me be, we can talk about this when I come back from America! I did it because she was talking about killing me." I said, Edward growled at this.

" You know that I cannot do that." Aro said.

" You can go to hell then." Edward said.

" Both of you just stop!" I screamed. " Listen Aro, I did it because she was threating to kill me, that was my little backbone to her killing. If she wanted to try to kill me, she will have to make sure she can get through that first. I am sorry for what I did to her." Lie. " Happy?" Aro looked like the one that I have known for years, my boss, my master.

" Very well, _Jane_." He said in a dry and angry tone.

" Thank you master, now please leave me and Edward to our celebrations." I said as I showed him to the door and he left, he looked back with eyes of regret and sorrow. Great. Now he was sorry. I shut the door on that little fact of his and went back to Edward.

" Jane, Love." Edward smiled as he had a box in his hands. " I know that it's a little late, but I had to get you something. I just felt it would be wrong not to get you this." He opened the box for a beautiful little ring on the inside of it. I gasped at it because it was beautiful in every way, I was shocked that Edward had gotten me that.

" Happy new years Jane." He said as he slipped it onto my finger.

" Why would you get me something like this?" I asked looking at it.

" because. It was almost as beautiful as you are. Not nearly though." He smiled as we both turned to hear from the street of Italy the count down begin.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Edward moved a little closer in to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

Six

Five

Edward pulled me in closer and we were face to face.

Four

Three

Two

Edward leaned in close and smiled

One.

Edward kissed me and I felt more fireworks when I have ever felt before. The kinds that you cannot get away no matter what you think about, my knees buckled and I felt my world spin.

" Happy new years Jane." Edward smiled as he said this.

" Happy new years Edward." I said while pulling my dress off and kissing him again.


	14. America

The rest of that night was spent together, as one person. I felt fireworks with Edward, the fact that he would protect me from the world made me feel like maybe Edward was more of the one to me then Aro should be. Edward was ready to die just to protect me from getting hurt, I still don't know why he would do that, I think that I never really will either, all I know is that he did. But I really do not know which one I will ever love more. Edward was there for me and he was always on my side, no matter what I did, I love that about him too, that he was so understanding. Even with what Aro said to me, even what he was going to do with me, I still have to love him. He is the one that I have loved since before I was a vampire, well maybe right after I was a vampire.

Today was the big day though, I was leaving for America, I was going away from Aro and I have not said a word to him since the whole. . . conflict happened. He had been so mad that he did not come out of his room for almost a full night, the others tried to get him to come out, but he would not budge. Marcus tried to ask me about what was going on, but he was unable to ask because I was busy with. . . other things. I didn't think that he was going to try and talk to me either, I mean he was pretty mad about the things that I had done to his wife. I knew that I was going to have to say I was sorry to her in person, even if I really didn't want to. That was all going to be after I came back from America, if I did come back. Maybe I would just stay with the Cullens, retire from the life of the Volturi like Carisle had and have my brother come over with me. Maybe. . . just maybe. It was a doubtful thing though, very.

" Sister, your car is out front. Everyone is waiting for you." Alec said as he entered my room, I was sitting over my window looking at Volterra. " Everyone will always be waiting on little Jane to come down stairs and make us all late." He laughed, he was remembering us as humans. " You were always too busy in your room, playing with whatever little thing you could find of the day. Anyways you have to be going now sister, it is time." He said, coming over to me in the window just a little.

" I will miss this view." I sighed, not wanting to leave just yet. " There are many things that I will miss about this place." I turned and looked at Alec, who was in usual outfit for work. He did not seem to show anything different about him, besides that he was a little more relaxed and a little sadness in his eyes.

" Sister, it's not like you are leaving forever, you will be back in a few months. What is it, two months?" He was trying to comfort me. He would always do this if he knew that I was just a little bit sad, it was a part of him that I loved, for being only minutes older then me it was something that I admired much.

" Three. I don't know how I will be able to go three months without seeing my twin brother." I said rushing to him and pulling him in a hug, emotions again. These things were going to be the end of me before I could ever control them. I knew that I was acting like a child, be he was also by hugging me back.

" Sister, you have to. You are doing this for your job. I know that you will be able to do it, I mean it is not like you are going to have no contact with me what so ever. You can call and send letters." He smiled as he patted me on the head. This was always his way of letter me know that it will be okay.

" Yeah, I guess that you are right, like you always have been brother." I smiled as I pulled myself back together and pulled my cloak over my head with the crest on top of it. " Ready as I will ever be. . ."  
I sighed as tried to take my suit case but Alec took to before I could. I smiled as he walked out of the room and down the long set of stairs.

It was a long walk and at the bottom was someone I was not really expected. There was Aro, standing there, resting his arm of the railing watching me come down. He looked like he was almost sad to see me, what was this new look all about. The past day he would not have even passed a glance at me, when he did it was one of angry or regret. I did not understand what this look was all about, he seemed almost happy to see me and sad to see me all at once. When I got to the bottom of those stairs he took my hands.

" This is the day, I cannot believe it." He whispered, not looking me in the eyes. Was he too ashamed about all we had down together to look me in the eyes, that was most likely it.

" What? You are getting rid of me? That your wife will be happy to know that she will not be having a home wrecker living in the same place as her again? Well you must be ready to throw a party in happiness!" I hissed at him.

" No! Jane, I thought that giving you time you would be able to see that I would never let any of that happen to you, I was just upset that you had heard that and that you had done all of that. Jane please understand that it was nothing against you to begin with, Scully was just a little upset that we had gone out together." He said, he was really trying to impress me. I can't let this do anything to me. I should not have let his charm hit me once before, maybe this is how he let me be stung along all this time, maybe he was trying to keep me on with this charm. I was so confused.

" Well _Scully_" I hissed in such a harsh tone that even Aro cringed a little. " should not have effected you in ways like that. Master, she should not have been able to make you think things like that! She is nothing compared to you or I. She is just the wife of something so large in this place, she is the last thing that should be able to make up your mind on who should even be thought of to do." I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to punch him in the face and walk away from him forever and never look many of any of this world that he had placed me into. I wanted to just her out of here for awhile, I was getting my wish.

" Jane, forgive me. That is all that I ask." He said, getting closer to me, getting face to face with me.

" I forgive you master." I said, no emotions. " I cannot let something so little as that effect me in my work place." I hissed, I knew that this was not that thing that he wanted from me.

" Jane? You know what I mean, not a working forgiveness. But an emotional one." He whispered.

" I do not know about that one. I do not know if I ever will have my mind made up on that choice either. To be honest I will have to think about it, but knowing me I will forgive you." I gave a fake smile, in my mind I would never know.

" Good." He said and kissed me right there. I gave nothing back, just let him kiss me before Alec coughed. Thank god for my brother, he was always there to save me when I needed him to. He was always going to be there for me. I guess that is what a big brother is supposed to do though, be there for you and keep you safe when you need him too.

" Sister, you must be going now. The car is waiting for you with Heidi and the Cullens waiting." He said as he opened the door for me. I hugged my brother one last time before leaving. I could hear from inside Aro say the words

" Mi dispiace tanto." Which means I am so sorry. I was breathless and I was so upset that I had nothing to say back to him.

We got onto the plane with in a matter of a short hours and we were on our way to America. I was sitting next to Edward, who let me have the window because I had never been to America. We were making a connecting flight in DC and then going to Seattle. When we were somewhere over the ocean I took out my diary and started writing in it.

_January 1st, 2011_

_Dear Diary, _

_ I am sitting next to Edward, in a plane above the ocean. I don't know how much longer I will be flying today but I can tell you that I am in hell here. This is the worst thing that people could ever do, I mean it is so damn boring and they are playing some over-rated movie in which the girl is dating this guy who leaves her so she tries to go on living but just can't and blah blah blah. I just don't understand why people would want to watch a movie like this when they can get this in their own lives if they really wanted to. Also the fact that they knew that she will get the guy back again does not make for a very good anything. _

_ Edward is acting like he is not reading anything that I am writing, but I know that he is/ He is trying to act all sneaky about it at all. I want to just smack him right now, I think that I will hang on. Okay so I did smack him and he knew why too. It was the funniest thing in the world because all around us in first class is all the Cullens and Heidi. All Emmett said was ' LOOK THEIR ALREADY FIGHTING! THIS IS GOING TO BE A GOOD TIME FOR THEM!' he is a funny one that Emmett. I don't know why he is so happy and so open all the time but he is. I think that I will like these Cullens more then the Volturi, just because they are so open and so. . . caring. _

_ Aro and I had a huge fight also. The day started out good, we left the castle and we went out for a nice drive, we did some stuff at the beach and had an amazing day, but when we got back it all went wrong when he met up with her. I don't get him sometimes, he tells me that he will be divorcing her one day or another. When a good day to tell her that we are dating comes he just lies to her and tells her that we were just out and about with each other. She is not that stupid, I mean she knows about us by now and knows that I am having some kind of relationship with him! I almost feel bad for her that she knows and he's denying her it. But then again I despise her because of the fact that she told Aro and she should have me killed because of all of this and that she may. I may have used some power against her, but I had every right in the world to if I may think so! _

_ She pretty much said that I was going to get killed for having my right to fall in love with a guy sand having him fall in love with me too. She has not right in the world to try and stop me from that, she will never have the right. She may think that she is so damn powerful being the **wife **of a Volturi but she will never be any more then that, she will always be a nobody. She would never be able to kill me, I mean most of the guard would make sure with the other members before killing me. Maybe they would even laugh in her face, I doubt that much though. But did she really think that she could just snap her fingers and have me killed like Aro could? She couldn't. Or did she really think that she could take me on and that she would win that fight? Ha, well I showed her and I would never back down from a fight. I gave her my full force of power, I gave her more then I have ever given anyone before. I mean this was the wost thing that I could do to a person. _

_ So I also did something really nice yesterday also. I had sex with Eward too, I mean it may sound a little slutish but I felt like it was the right time to do it with Edward. I mean he was protecting me with his life against Aro, the leader of the Volturi, one of the only guys that all of us have to obey. If he had told even my brother to kill me, then Alec would have had to rip me up limb from limb and burn me, or else he would have had the same fate done to him also. Edward was willing to risk it all for little old me, I may never know why he did that for me, or why he would even think about doing that for a girl like me. But he did and I will never be able to repay him for something like that, I mean I know that he did it and all and that nothing really happened but still it feels like something much better. _

_ For the next few months I will be far away from any of those crazed people that living Italy and I will be with a new bunch of people that I do not know and I will never really know before in my life. I am almost scarred about that ( I can see that Edward is reading this as I am writing it and is laughing a little too. Maybe he is hearing is through my head as I am writing it too, I don't know. ) I mean I know that they will not hurt me or anything . . . because they can't but still it's all so new to me, all very different in a way. I'm going into high school for the very first time and I don't really know what to expect. I mean I look like I should be in junior high school. Not the big bad high school, maybe the Volturi was all wrong sending me away from them! _

_ We are landing soon I think. I have to go now. Later! I am so nervous about all of this, I know that Alice is going to make me change as soon as we leave this plane!_

_Jane_

" Good afternoon Italy! We have now landed in Washington DC." They went on to say a lot more before we were able to leave this hell of a plane. I took my little bag that I had with me and left the plane, Edward right behind me holding my hand the whole way.

" Come on ladies, we need to change these girls looks. They must look more like us or they will never make it in this world!" Rose said and she grasped for Heidi and Alice did the same for me, I glanced over to Edward, who gave me a little nudge before I was dragged into the nearest restroom. This was not going to be very fun at all. " Now, Jane. You need to go into that bathroom and put this on. It will make you look so much younger, oh and put your hair down too. You are now in America, you should try to dress more like you are happy to be here!" She said before throwing me into the stall.

" I'm not very happy at all this moment." I hissed and Heidi, in the stall next to me laughed, feeling the same way.

I stepped out of my dress that I was in and into some very tight, dark red jeans. I doubted that they were supposed to be that tight, that maybe Alice had forgotten my size maybe. I placed on a studded belt of many colors on-top of it, although I doubt that I would need a belt with these jeans on. Before expecting I placed on a new, dark black bra with a black almost corset like top with it. The thing that I was wearing for a top was small and made me feel wrong.

" Heidi! Switch tops with Jane! Rose and I got your shirts all mixed up!" Alice yelled at us. _Oh thank god! _Was the only thing that I could really think about" And hurry up our plane leaves in five minutes." Me and Hedi groaned as we threw our tops at each other and hurried into our outfits. I loved my real shirt, it was from a television show that I had watched once before. It was an Invader Zim shirt that had little Gir on it. All is said was I 3 Gir on it with a little picture of Gir. It was a black shirt and it fit very well.

" Wait, here!" Alice screamed, hopping to the top of the little booth and threw in a box of eye contacts." Put those in, your eyes are starting to turn." She said as I took the blue contacts and placed them into my eyes, even though I had changed them when we were on the plane. _Too many humans around for me_. They all smelled much to good.

" You both look amazing ladies, now common before we will have to run all the rest of the way home!" Rose said and we dashed through all the humans, using our speed to run through all of them and made it to our men right as they called first class.

" Nice new look love." Edward said making me twist all around for him. I was even more uncomfortable trying to do this, it was one of the worst idea's of Alice's life.

" Why thank you." I said trying to find the right words. " But I think that Alice forgot my size because I can't breath in these things." I said looking at my pants, Emmett started to bush out laughing.

" Their skinny jeans, their supposed to be like that." He said as he left for the plane.

" Oh?" I asked, wondering if Emmett was just playing one of his little games with me.

" Yes." Heidi from behind me said, she sounded uncomfortable.

I turned to see that she was in the black corset- that fit her so much better then it had myself. She was also in was looked like jeans that were so dark that if was hard to tell if they were jeans or if they were something else in general. She was also in spiked heels that were so high up that I thought she was going to fall right on-top of me. She must have changed out her contacts because hew eyes were now a very pretty purple. I wondered if I looked like that, it may look strange to the humans around, but it would also attract many to her. I wonder if I was going to be going hunting on my own, for the first time in the human life.

We got onto the plane and once again Edward let me have the window, although he did not have to. He put his arm around me and pull me in close to him as we reached a very high level in the sky. It was going to be yet another long flight that I did not know how long it was going to be before I was going to see our new house. All I knew was that I was in the arms of someone who loved me, someone who was going to take care of me when we got to out final destination.


	15. Letters From Home

_January 15th, 2011_

_ Diary,_

_ School is going well, I mean it is going so good that the school is thinking about boosting me up to all honors because I am getting everything so well! I am thrilled about this, I even sent a letter to Alec begging him to come to Forks to stay for just a little. I really wish that he could be here with us, I mean this place is so much more open and welcoming then in Volterra. School is a nice place to go, although I really would like to have lunch so to speak every day with the rest of the humans, aka eating one of them! They all just smell so damn good, they all walk around like life is all free and seems like there is nothing wrong. I mean it's just like. . . what would one a day do? Nothing it would keep the population down and make everything seem better. _

_ The Cullen's are so welcoming also, I mean they are so open to everyone. They will talk to all the people that are in school and they will help out with anything that you need. Hell. . . Edward helps me out with my homework everyday because I don't understand all this basic English. . . and then you have to take a language too, like English isn't a language enough! But even the Cullen's house scream that they are welcoming I mean they keep it open. . . so many windows and so many openings in the house. This place is so damn different then Volterra. Even Heidi seems to like it here, which is hard for her to even come out of her room in Volterra. Here she is out and happy all the time. _

_ Me and Heidi have become so close already. I mean we are the only tow that go out for huntings nightly, and go out to humans. We need to stick together, even if the Cullen's are opened to anything and will help us, you will never know when they could turn in a heartbeat. Heidi is helping me with the " I'm in school and have not been around for so many years that I don't know what I am doing" look. She seems to be much nicer about. . . just about everything now that we are away from that place, I mean everything is better away from there. It's so funny that way I guess. _

_ Edward. Me and Edward have come so damn close now, I mean it's like we have known each other our whole. . . very long lives. I mean yes, we have had out past with each other. With wanting to kill one another, but now it's all different. Now we are in love with one another. . . how funny is that? Going from wanting to kill one another to loving each other so damn much. Me and Edward now spend all day. . . and night together. By nigh you could say that we are. . . well dancing in the dark. . . where clothes are not required. Day time we are the cute couple that no would would expect, he seems like a seventeen year old and I seem like what a fourteen year old? So it seems a little odd for the outside world, I mean it's not like we can tell them the truth. No, no one will ever know about us that is not a vampire. No one will ever be able to know about us either, because of that fact. Also because I am also. . . kinda with with Aro. _

_ Aro. . . he has been sending letters nearly daily now. I have not sent any back, I don't know why though. I mean it's not like I am furious with him anymore, it's just that he has never really said that it was his fault. He will dodge it all if it meant that he would not have to take the blame for anything. Aro just needs to think about what's more impotent to him, me or his wife. I wish that he could just pick already, it's going to drive me pretty much crazy! Aro sent me a letter. . . I haven't opened it yet, I don't know if I will either. I mean I just don't know about him anymore, I really just don't know. Maybe I should write back. . . just maybe. _

_I don't know if I will. But I'm done with this. _

_Jane._

I starred at the letter, just looking at it. I wanted to open it, wanted to know how to react to what was going to be in this one. Almost all of the Cullen's were out hunting and Heidi was in her room. I mean yes, Heidi and I did share the basement, but most of the time I could be found in Edward's room. That was my home now, more then it was Edward's. There was just a couch in there, but that was were I liked to rest. I reached down for the letter and pulled it close to me, it seemed of Aro, but the from was a frame, sent from Alec. There were two letter's inside.

_January 13th, 2011_

_ My Favorite Sister, _

_ How is life out there? You have not been sending any letter's back! I am starting to worry about you! Is Edward hurting you? Are they treating you well out there? I mean you should be able to tell me these things, please at least write me back, please. Jane you know that I care about you and if this is about Aro then please let me know. I will handle our master if that's what is going on. Please let me know, I am worrying and most of the other's are worrying about you and Heidi. _

_ Life around here is not the same without you here. I miss the sister that I had here the whole time. I mean hell, you should be here right now, many killings would be so much better with you here, so much easier too. You should be here, I hate to say it, but I really miss you. You are what makes this place our home, you are not here and now it's all different here. _

_ Come back as soon as you can. _

_ Love always, _

_ Alec. _

I smiled lightly thinking about my brothers words. He was so sweet and he knew that I was not happy with Aro, he knew that. I mean I wish that he could be here, and I wish that I could be there with him. But he knows as much as I know that I cannot be there and he cannot be here. We both could wish, but there would be nothing that we could do about it.

I sighed, looking down and the next letter, it was long and many pages long. I didn't know about this at all.

_January 12th, 2011_

_ Dearest Jane, _

_ How can I tell you that I am sorry? How can I get an answer out of you that I will get something back from? I don't know if I can take you being away for so damn long. I am going crazy around here without even hearing for you, you wont even turn on your phone. I doubt that you have even checked in since you have gotten into Forks, because if you have then you would know how many times I've called you and tried this new thing called texting. . . it's a very interesting but yet confusing thing that people now a days do. Maybe you have heard it now that you have gone to school? _

_ Jane, you must know that I love you! There is nothing else left in this world that I love more then you. I will do anything to have you please just send me one little letter back! What is it that you want? Anything I will get it for you. If you want me to divorce Scully, then so be it I will. If you want me to leave the Volturi then I will do it, just say the world and we will be off on a beach somewhere same for us and we will be living our lives together. Forever we will be one. Please Jane, give me a sign that you still love me more then you will love that Cullen, please say and you still have feelings that will always last for me. I would allow you to kill off anyone in the world if you would just stay with me forever, I mean I would allow you to destroy all of Italy if it made you happy. Hell I would let you show yourself to all the humans, strike a war with the world as long as you were mine. _

_ I need you. You are my everything. I do not know if I have said it before, but I did read through your diary. I didn't really mean to, but you life is like a book that cannot be put down once you start reading it. I am truly sorry, but now that we are letting everything out in the open ( we being myself on that note. ) I mean it's not like I wanted to invade your privacy, it just happened My Love. I would never do that on purpose. But I doubt that without that diary coming into my hands that we would truly be together. I mean without that I would not have even know that you had a love for me, which would not spark in my mind that I had a love for you. _

_ When I said all of those words to you, everything that I had said to you was the truth. Yes, I did lie about the diary, but that was because I did not want you to be mad at me. But everything that I said to you, when I said that you were the only real one for me, that I was in love with you. All of it was the truth, everything that I was saying was not a lie, it was as much of the truth as me writing a letter to you, as me being the leader of a vampire coven. Everything that I said about you or to you from that day on was the truth. I do love you and you are the only lady for me. I thought that I had mated on Scully before you put it in my brain that maybe it was just love that had stroke me, not that I had mated on this girl. Then you came into my life in a much different way. _

_ Jane, this place is not the same without you. I mean this is a hell-hole without you being here. Now I know what you mean by these walls making you stay here. The fact that no one can leave is just a hell. I wish that you were here, so we could sneak off to our own little place and be alone for now. I feel like my heart is sinking down all the way into my stomach. Jane, you have said that these walls were hell for you. What is it like on the other side? I mean yes, I know that I have been out there but I mean it's not like you have it now. _

_ Tell me everything about it there. Write it all down and tell me all about it. Are they treating you right over there? How is school? You have not been finding any new boys to fall in love with. . . Besides that Cullen. Tell me what everything around there looks like, and what there are like when they are outside this world. Write down details all about each of the Cullens. Please just let me know that you are okay out there, let me know that you are fine. I am dying because I don't know that you are safe. I am still as in love with you as the day we started this after shock of love. _

_I should get going now, before someone enters. The new Bella _

_thinks she needs to be around me 23/7_

_I love you, _

_Aro. _

I read the last part over and over again. _I love you_. His words stuck to me in this letter. Most were usually about how much he thinks that I should come home, or how I need to work things out with his lovely _Scully_. I mean the fact that he didn't say anything like that in this one, the fact that he was asking questions about how I am working out here and living.

Aro was caring about something other then himself. I mean the fact that he says over and over again that he loves me just makes me feel so much better. It almost makes me feel like he's here with me, that he is kissing my cheek and telling me everything will be okay. It was almost like I could feel him right next to me, telling me all the things that I was reading. I wish that he could come here and just be a ease for once, I mean he has such a stressful job that he had to be at three hundred and sixty-five days a year! It would be unbearable for me to take that kinda of maturity and stress. I would love for him to be here right now and have him telling me all the things that _he _was doing.

Then I have the flashback to the first time we touched, I mean the first time our lips touched, naked bodies locked together. Rain pouring down on us as we danced together for what could have been days for all we cared. Then I had a flashback to new years eve, fighting with Aro, having Edward protect me with his _life_, then the count down. _Ten, nine, eight, seven, Edward moved closer to me and wrapped his big hands around m__y waist, Six, Five, Edward pulled me in so close that we were face to face, Four, Three, Two, Edward leaned in closer and smiled, One. __Edward kissed me and I felt more fireworks when I have ever felt before. The kinds that you cannot get away no matter what you think about, my knees buckled and I felt my world spin._

_" Happy new years Jane." Edward smiled as he said this. _The look on his face, he must have known that I was going to do, that I was thinking all about the things that I was going to do to him that night. I could feel my knee's buckling but it was in a nice way, the way that you feel before anything good happens.

_" Happy new years Edward." I said while pulling my dress off and kissing him again. _That night the fireworks went on until the morning sun shone. That night was the night that I felt almost as whole as I had with Aro, but not as much. That night I felt like I was cheating on Aro with Edward, like I was not supposed to.

I sighed as I looked over to the open pad of paper that was laying on the desk near the couch that I was on. I mean Edward did think that I was going to write back, he just didn't know when or how long it was going to take, so he thought it would be good to play it safe and just get a lot as soon as he could. I first though of writing back to Alec, getting that out of the way before anything else.

_January 15th, 2011_

_ Alec, _

_ You worry as much as mother used to! Please, just stop of a minute to think about all the different things that could have been happing. I mean I could have been much to busy with classes to even think about hunting let alone writing a letter back to you. And no Edward is not hurting me, not in the least. Let just say that I think that the night times are much hotter then the day times. If you know what I mean, ha if you don't . . . go ask Felix about it, he'll tell you all about it. They are treating me so well, I wish you were here. _

_ Please, please come over here for just a few days! I mean you would love it here, you would love the open air and the tasty humans. Even the Cullen's seem to be different around here, even Rosalie is better out here. Please come and see what it's like outside of the hell? You would love it here. How is everyone back there?_

_ Love you like a good little twin sister!_

_ Jane. _

It seemed like a good letter, but I thought that there was something missing, so right beside the letter a put in a little tiny pink heart. I tore it off my notepad and folded it so that it would fit in one of the little envelopes. . . that seemed to be missing from my room now. Hmm. . . I would have to go looking for those soon enough, just as soon as I finished with the second letter.

_January 15th, 2011_

_ Amore Mio, _

_ I miss you like crazy. The way that I put missing though is that I can't feel where my heart would be, I can't feel my torso either. The way that I feel is odd because of the way that you make me feel, the way that I feel because of you. I miss you so much that it hurts myself inside, it hurts the place where my beating heart should be. I miss you more then I miss anything from the place, I miss you more then I miss being human._

_ I am sorry about before, I just wasn't getting all the right things out from you. I needed some words to come out from you, I needed to hear that you really loved me. I needed to hear you say that and know that you were really talking about me and not well not about your wife or about your working. Everything else seems to be getting in the way of us. Will we make this thing all work out? Should we just end it here? No. No. What should we do about this though? _

_ I'll turn my cell on ASAP. I love you more then anything else in this world. Trust me on that much, life is just so confusing now that you know about it. _

_I still love you more then anything,_

_Jane._


	16. Homewrecker

I sent the letters and then searched for my phone, I had shut it off for over a week and I knew that I was going to have a lot of voice mail's on there. I searched through my suitcase, all through my purse and then I found my backpack. It was under all of my other stuff, it had a lot of stuff in it also like books, notebooks, papers everything in it. I could hear someone coming just as I turned on my phone, so I threw it on the bed.

" Jane?" A voice said, I knew her voice so well. She had an evil tone to it and it made me shiver a little. She must be good at working to get all of those people into the castle back at home but now I think that she's a little scary. " Jane dear, is there something that is going on back at our home? Is there some thing that I should be concerned about?" Heidi's voice chimed through my ears, I could feel the butterflies going through my stomach and I could tell something was wrong.

" Like what Heidi?" I asked, trying to play it cool was a good way to go with this, I think it is at least.

There were many possibilities running through my head about what she could be talking about, maybe that I was thinking about leaving, that I was the one that had hurt one of the wives, maybe it was that I had a crush on Aro, anything- anything but the truth. Anything but that me and Aro had been having an affair with one another, anything but the fact that I was the other girl- the whore. I know that if people came to know this that I would be looked down on, that I would lose all the respect that I have right now, I would be nothing again. Let alone the fact that I could be killed on the spot from god knows how many people.

" Like this letter that I just got from our master's wife." She held in front of her, I looked at it. If I did have a heartbeat, it would be going crazy, it would be dead. I knew that it was going crazy, it was going inside out and I think that I would be choking up blood and I wanted to die right now. Heidi knows that I was having an affair with Aro, I was going to go crazy.

" Oh?" I choked up and looked at it, biting the inside of my lip.

" Yes, you should read it." She threw the paper onto my lap and walked away. " You will really love to hear all the things in it. Trust me, the master's wife is not impressed with him. Hell she's not very happy with many of us these days." Heidi gave a little giggle as she left the room.

I held the paper in my hands, they were shaking like crazy and it felt like I was not going to be able to read it without holding my breath and hoping that everything would be all right. It felt like I was in one terrible nightmare, one that I would never get out of and I was just going to be stuck in this hell for a long time. I didn't know what to do, so I just opened the letter and started to read. I first read who it was from and gave out a huge sigh of who it was. Right on the bottom of the letter was the name.

Athenodora

" Thank god for you Athenodora! Thank god for you." I sighed as I started to read the letter.

_**Heidi, **_

_** There are too many fucking whore's around here. I mean first it was the whore with Aro and now it's this one! I mean there are too many of them going around this place, there are too many whore's in here now that I really think that I should leave, pack up all my shit and leave. Right now I think that I should just leave, I mean it's like I can't take this place anymore. I can't take being here and I just don't know what to do. **_

_** I found my husband of all people today, he was having sex with one of the guards! I mean it was not like he could hide it, I mean there were clothes all over our room, they were everywhere and she was down to just her underwear, he was in nothing, nothing at all. He was telling her to take ti all off and I couldn't help it. I just went up to her and I threw a lamp right at her head, I knew it would not do anything but piss her off. But it was worth a shot, I mean it can't believe that he would do with to me. **_

_** After all the years that we have been together, all the years that we have loved each other. He goes and does this to me! He takes away everything that we have had together and makes it this girl feel like she's queen of the earth! I mean it was that new girl um what's her name – Bella I think it was, she had sex with my husband! I don't know what to do, I don't know what to say to anyone! I feel like this whole life thing is over rated. What's dead should stay dead. I was dead, then he had to change me and make me into this monster. **_

_**Scully and I, we have both been betrayed now. I think that our men just need to be away from all of us, they just need to be alone on some island for a very long time. I know that I'm talking crazy and all but I feel like they just need to get away from the fact that they are the leaders of a very important group and get back to the fact that they love us, not these whores. I mean Scully and Aro don't even share a room anymore, Scully cries- well does what she can that seems like crying almost all day now. She's in love with him and then he just goes off and hooks up with another and thinks that he is in love with this new girl. Scully **__**isn't**__** taken it so well at all, she's dying inside and no one knows that she is. She stays inside of a guest bedroom and will not come out besides for when it's time to eat. I just don't know what to do anymore. **_

_**I hope that you are doing fine out there, **_

_**Athenodora**_

I sighed, I had not thought of it in that way. I mean it was taken everything away from that poor girl, I was taken away the man that she had known forever and that she loved forever. I was taken away the person that she was supposed to be with the person she had thought she mated on. She would not come out of her room anymore? She was not _sleeping _in the same room as Aro, they weren't even taking now. All the new words filled my head of things that I could call myself, things that I had in common with Bella now. We were both now Homewreakers, Whores, Sluts, Skanks, any of those terrible names that you could come up with were now about us. They were names that we had in common. I thought about it and I knew it was true.

" Funny isn't it?" Heidi came back into the room, she sat down next to me on the floor. She smiled as she took back her lovely little letter and just smiled at me. " How she was going crazy and that someone would have the nerve to have sex with on of our masters. And that there is another whore in our little group somewhere that is having sex with Aro also? I mean I know that I am not the whore and I can bet that it isn't you either, I bet it's his own little personal guard. You know because she is always around him." She giggled a little with it. She loved the idea that there was a _whore _in our group, she just didn't know that she was also talking to one too.

" Yeah." I sighed. " Me too." At that moment another pair of feet came into the room.

" Babe?" It was Edward, he smiled as he saw me in the room. " Would you like to go on a drive with me. I mean we do have a prom coming up in a very shot amount of time, and I would like to know if you would, well if you would like to go to it with me. Because with every prom we have we all go to it because it like a thing that we do and I just wanted -" I cut him off by standing and walking to him, putting my finger on his lips.

" Edward, I would love to go to prom with you. I would also love to go shopping with you and I'm guessing Alice also. As long as I can pick out the dress and you two may have a little say in it." He smiled as he looked over at my purse, picking it up and sliding my phone into it.

" Heidi I guess that we will have to end this a little later." I wink as her as we both leave the room and walk into the garage and get into _my _car. I loved that thing and I called it my baby. Alice was already sitting in the back of it with the top of the mustang down. She even liked riding in it because it went _fast_ and all the Cullen's seemed to like fast cars.

We went to a lot of nice places looking for the perfect dress, I mean I didn't mind looking for clothes and all but I mean after a few hours of looking through all these different. For one of the times I was forced to go into a dressing room though, Edward came in with my, to _make sure that the dress fit right_. I laughed when he came in, but then we found it. The perfect dress, Edward knew it was the right one before I did, just from the look of the dress it was the right one.

It was a lacy blue. . . thing. I mean I don't think that you can really call it a dress because it really was just a halter top that went to mid thigh, there was nothing else to it. But it seemed like something that the American girls around her would wear to just about everything, some of them would wear this to a wedding or even a funeral! It was blue with black lace on the top to make a cute design. I took a picture of it with my cell phone and sent it to Aro, I knew that he would like to see this on me. I mean I was wearing heels, Alice forced me into and a well if I can say a pretty slutty dress that made me look hot.

I looked at my voice mail count and there was about fifty messages, give or take a few. So as Alice paid for the dress and Edward went off looking for a nice tux to wear, I sat in my car, on the side of the street and just listened to all of the messages from home.

" Jane. . . I know that you must be very angry at me, but really I just want to hear your voice again. I just want to know that you are well and that you are safe. Please, answer my calls." Then there was silence.

" _Hi Jane_. Just wanted to let you know that while your gone, I'm going to get your man. I mean I don't think there will be a need really for you to come back here. I mean your too much of a tiny little whore and there will be no need for you once he gets a hold of me, I am more of a woman then you will ever be short cake. Well love that, by the way it's Bella." Bitch, she will die when I get back. I just start thinking about how I going to rip her head off and make her feel so much pain, even make her bleed. Then the next message came on.

" Sister, things are going insane around here, Aro will not talk to Bella and no one knows why. I mean he's talking to the other's right now about getting rid of her for good. Like he even wants her head on a fucking throne, I do not know what she did wrong but things are going crazy around her. I hope that you will hear this soon." His voice made me smile. I really missed hearing his voice and seeing his warm smile. Messages after messages come onto the phone and I listen and smile when it comes to all of them, but then one comes on that shocks me.

" Jane, it's Sculpia. I wish that we could have talked on our own, so that you wouldn't have heard all of that. I wish that me and you could have gotten off to a better start and maybe talked our way through all of this. I mean I wish that you could really have heard from my heart how much I really liked you before I heard you were the one that was the one my husband was cheating on with. I still respect you and I still would trust me life to you. I just wish that none of this would have happened, I don't know if you think you love him, I know that I love him though. I know that I will always love him, and that I will always know what's best for him. I just don't know if you are what is best for him or if I am. Will we talk when you come back." Then there was a beep and she was gone, she didn't know if I was best for him? I _know _that I am what is best for him, I will always be what is best for him!

" Jane, things are getting bad through here. I mean things are terrible. I believe that you are the glue to the guards, you are the person that keeps them working right. It's like you are the person that has a whip and makes sure that they are all in shape and make it seem like they know what to do. You are the person that needs to come back." Aro whispered into the phone. " I love you." Then the line went dead again. He still loves me, thank god.

" _Jaaane! _Guess who? Hmm well if you haven't guess yet it's Felix. Now don't ask how I got this number from and trust me you don't want to know. Just wanted to say that I miss having your little attitude around and that you are the bomb. By the way, that Bella whore has been talking non-stop crap about you back here, I mean Alec is about ready to take a whack at her. Trust me though, non of us are really talking to her or believing her crap. If she says one more thing about you though, we'll handle her. Promise." That made me smile I mean he was making sure that I knew that he was going to watch over my reputation.

" I love you, amore mio." I smiled as I knew that was Aro. I hit the save button to that one.

The rest of the messages were all of the same people pretty much saying the same things. I didn't really pay attention to them because most were not the people I wanted to hear, I just wanted to hear more from my brother or my man. _My _man.

We left the stores and went back to the house. I took the long way home because I love driving around in my baby, we passed by this highway exit that had some beaches on it. I really wanted to go and see the beaches around here, but I was not allowed to even go down the exit, I don't know why but they just didn't let me. I sighed and just kept driving home.

I really needed some air so I walked into the woods. Promising that I would be home within an hour or so. I really just needed some air and some time alone. . . well some time to talk to Aro maybe and some time to just get away from the real world and to into my and Aro's little world. It was one in the afternoon here which meant that it was around eight or nine back here in Italy. I hope that he would answer his phone.

I rang and rang for awhile. I just walked all around the woods, going in different places and just tried not to get myself too lost. The ringing went away and a voice chimed through the phone, it was the voice that I had been dying to hear, the one that I missed so damn much.

" Amore?" His voice came on and I just giggled into the phone. " Amore, I have missed you so damn much. I have missed seeing you around and I got to our area every fucking day. Things will never be the same without you here, I have a pit in my stomach and please please don't be mad at me. I know that you got my last letter and I know that you read it, I have your letter right in front of me. I have not been able to bring myself to read it yet." He was trying to get everything out with on breath, it made me giggle.

" Aro, the letter says that I forgive you, and I still love you." I smile into the phone, putting the hair behind my ear like he was standing right in front of me. " I miss you like crazy, I wish that you could come here and just relax. I've been hearing about all the shit that has been going around over there. Trust me, stay away from that Bella _bitch _or me and Athenodora will have something in common or in this case someone in common to kill."

" Jane, she tried it with me, I told her I had someone in my life that I was in love with and that I would never cheat on. I know now that you are the one that I need to be with no matter what it costs me." I smiled at this. " I will do anything for you."

" I love you Aro." I could hear someone coming up on me, I could smell a horrible scent. It smelled of wet dog, I wanted to be sick. " _Aro there is someone- something coming, stay quite." _I hissed into the phone and he did. It was something that was horrible and inhuman trying to track me down.

" Hello?" A male shouted. " Where are you?" He was trying to find me. " Just come out here already you blood sucker." He was growling and it was making my blood curdle, I was not scared, but then again I was not comforted either.

" _Jane! Jane! Get out of there, don't try to fight whatever it is! That's a command._" Aro screamed into the phone. I hushed him again but I didn't think that it would do very much to him, so I put my thumb over the phone to make sure no one could hear him speak. The thing was circling around me. It was going to be a fight.


	17. Wolves

I knew that it was going to be terrible when this terrible smelling person found me, I didn't know who it was or how he knew I was a vampire, or the way that he put it a blood sucker. But I knew that he had to know how to kill me just from the fact that he knew what I was. But how did he know that I was a vampire without even seeing me? Aro was still trying to get me to get out of there, trying to make me leave and trying to make sure that I do not get hurt, I'm going to fight this kid no matter who he is, no matter what my master says. He's trying so hard to get me out of here, trying to make sure that his homewrecker does not get hurt.

" I love you Aro, I'll call you back in a few." I said and hung up the phone, the person that was trying to find out where I was knew at that moment and started towards me at a very fast pace. I knew that it was going to be a bad fight and I knew that it was going to end badly.

" _Jane_?" Someone was right next to me, it was Alice. She seemed so concerned about what I was doing and something in her eyes screamed fright. She was trying to get towards my hand and was moving back towards the house. " _Jane we have to get out of here right now. Were not in our territory anymore, we have to go __now__._" She took my hand and tried to get me out of there as fast as she could, but it didn't work the _thing _got to me.

He grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me away from Alice, who was now standing and watching me. He spun me around and just starred for a moment, like it was something terrible for me to be a vampire, like he really knew how to kill me. Alice started walking towards me and the terrible smelling things started to move back, with me with him. I was not worried at all, I just smiled at Alice and wanted to know if I should use my power, but she shook her head and I knew she was going to try and talk him out of this. I sigh just and waited to watch this all unravel.

" What do you want _Cullen_?" He didn't move, I really wanted to move though, I just wanted to be able to call Aro back. " She was on our territory and you know what that means to this little bloodsucker." I could just feel his evil smile from behind me. He wanted to kill me? _Please!_ This guy maybe strong but I mean I could take him out without even touching him!

" Jacob Black, well it's good to see that some wolves around here have class I guess, but she didn't know about the territory. She's a member of the Volturi coven and she does not know about this yet, we just let her out of our sight. She didn't know. Please, let her go. She will not come onto your side again." She was begging to this thing, did she call him a wolf? Like a werewolf? Oh please say that she didn't mean werewolf. . .

" Jacob! Did you just find us a bloodsucker on our side?" Someone else said, were there really more people that think that they can really take me. " Well looks like you did, and look a Cullen is here too. What does _she _want?" The other one came into my view, he was tall and tan. Made me think that the other one was like this too . . . The one that was holding me was much hotter then a normal human.

" I want my friend back, that's all I want. Like I was trying to tell Jacob, she didn't know about the territory rules. She is just passing through here, she isn't living her permanently. She is a member of a very important coven and she needs to go back there. Or you will be having the Volturi against you, and trust me they will not let back like we do." Alice said and the person just looked at her, he smiled and looked back at me.

" True huh Bloodsucker? You're a member of the Volturi huh?" He smiled as he looked at the Jacob behind me, then back to me. I just nod and look back at him, straight in the eyes.

" My name is Jane and I'm a guard in the Volturi." It's not like these _wolves _would know my name, it would take a lot more then Alice to talk them out of this. " I really didn't know that there was a territory line or that I needed to stay away from here or anything like that. Trust me if I did I would have stayed on our side. I'm just here because I'm ordered to watch the Cullens for awhile." Carisle was walking through the woods towards us. He seemed to act like nothing was going on and that he was just taken a walk through the woods like it was nothing.

" Jacob, Sam it's good to see you both. Jacob how is your father?" He said as he came into view.

" He's doing fine, he will be proud when I kill off this bloodsucker." The one behind me says. Carisle just smiles and looks back at them, was he really going to let him kill me?

" Jacob, she is not going to do anyone on your side any harm, really she wont. All she needs to another chance to prove that she will not come onto your side ever again. Just let her go and we will all go back to living our lives, if you don't though and you kill her then you will have a entire, large and powerful coven ready to attack within a day. You don't want that to happen correct because these vampires wont just kill you, they will kill your families and friends too." I could feel the power shift over to our side, the Sam was now contemplating what Carisle was talking about and was really knowing that he was telling the truth.

Carisle was too, when the Volturi thinks that there is a good reason for going into war, even if it is for revenge, then they will do it. Now if it's for someone like me, someone that Aro loves so truly I would be able to bet money that Aro would not stop with just the wolves, he would kill off everyone around there. I don't think that he would really care about the fact of the public, he would just set a fire to the whole town and just make it seem like it was all a terrible accident. Aro would not care about his own rules or anything else, he would just care about the fact that I was hurt or worse killed and just want to get revenge on anyone he could get his hands on.

" He is telling you the truth. My master would and I will not be back here anymore if you let me go." I said, I would respect the Cullen's rules and make sure that I did not cross this magical line anymore.

" But look at her eyes Sam, she is a vampire that drunks human blood. She must die!" Jacob said from behind me. I wanted to kill him and see how he would like that, just for him being warm and smelling terrible.

" I see them, she does happen to drink humans blood. You know that we cannot go and act like we never saw this Carisle. We have to take action to this." Sam said as he did not even look at me, like I am something to be ashamed of.

" She does it far away from here, she doesn't even do it in Forks. She goes into California to do it, I don't think you can do all the way out there to kill her. She does not have any reason to be judged for killing when it's not even in this state." Alice said, I had nearly forgotten that she was there. She had disappeared into the dark for awhile and now she jumped back into the light.

" Jacob. Let her go." Sam said looking at him and starting to turn around. " If she comes back onto our side, or if she kills in this state again, then we will have reasons to kill her. She is not a member of the Cullen's, but she is powerful. Now let her go Jacob."

" But. . ."

" Jacob! Let her go now and lets go!" Sam said as he started to walk off and Jacob let go and followed.

" Jane, time to go." Alice said as she rushed me back to what I thought of as our side, my phone had been buzzing most of the time. Aro was worried sick about me I could tell, I bet he was at the point where he was going to get a flight and come out here to make sure that I was fine. Maybe I should keep it that way. Just maybe though. " What were you thinking Jane! Were you really going to take on a bunch of werewolves?" Alice said.

" Bunch of _what's_?" I asked.

" Well their tectonically shape shifters, but we like to call them werewolves because of the fact that they sift into wolves. Funny how those things work I guess." Carisle said as he walked back to the house.

" I didn't know about what those things were, all I know was that they were crazy and they wanted to try and kill me! I was going to take them on because of the fact that they wanted to try and take them on too! It's something that I was trained to do!" I said as I looked down and felt my phone vibrate again. It was Aro trying to get a hold of me again, he must be so worried. " You can tell me all about them in awhile okay Alice? I really have to take this call though, you know how Aro gets when you don't tell him what's going on." I smile and roll my eyes at her, acting like he was nothing more then a master to me, something like a boss. She just smiled and pranced back to the house, looking so elegant as she went along.

" Amore? Oh Amore! I thought that you were going to get yourself killed, I thought that you were going to do something as stupid as that. I don't know what I would have done if you had gotten yourself hurt, let alone killed. Please do not ever do a thing like that to me again, I don't want to ever lose you. You make me think about the more important things about life, I mean you are the most important thing in my life and I will never let anything happen to you." I could hear that he was up very high in the sky, like he was. . . like he was in my room.

" Aro . . . where are you?" I ask and I hear him moving stuff around, moving and trying to move out of one place.

" I'm umm. . . well I am. . ." He was differentially in my room, all I could do was smile and giggle a little bit because it was funny as hell to think of him in my room

" In my room? Snooping around for something maybe? Something like my diary?" I was just guessing all about that.

" Well. . . yes." He sounded so ashamed. " But it was just to make sure that no one else would look in it like I did. I really didn't want anyone to get into your personal life like I have." I could tell that he was really embarrassed, it's something that you learn from being with him for years, you can tell his emotions just by this voice. Funny how things like that work out sometimes.

" No, I brought it with me. I couldn't leave it behind because of the fact that I still write in it to this day. I mean it's something that you gave me that has such importance's to me that I need to keep it around. I love it and it's just something that I can vent into." I smiled and felt as if my face should be flushing right now with happiness and embarrassment all together. I wanted to giggle like a little girl and I wanted to go up to him and kiss him.

" I miss you so much, I really want you do come back here and just be with me. I mean I have so much to tell you about and well. . . I really think that I am in so much love with you. It's unreal. I will file for divorce for you, when you get home I will. All I need from you though is a choice." I looked around and then back down at the phone, I was not too sure about what he was saying and about what he was talking about.

" A choice?" Was all that I could say, so unsure about his words.

" Yes Jane. All I need to know is that you have chosen me over Edward Cullen. All I need to know is that you are over him and that you will always just be with me. I don't want you to pick right now, I have made my choice with you, but I want you to be able to think about what you truly want. So when you come back, that is what I want your pick." I was in shock, I could not speak, it was like someone literally hit me with a tractor about ten times at a hundred miles per hour. It was a terrible feeling.

I would have to pick between Aro, the man that I have loved for so many years that I just feel like it's a fairy tale for all the things that are going on with him, I mean the fact that he is picking me over his wife, and that I am in love with him too, and then there is Edward. The man that knows that I am in love with Aro and the fact that I am in love with him, he knows this and he does not mind that he is the third person in this love triangle. Edward knows everything about me and he still loves me all the same. I mean I don't know on if I could pick between them, I mean they both mean so much to me and they both have so many things that make me fall for them.

" _Jane_? You still there?" He questioned me, I broke out of my little moment and come back into the life that I was going to have to pick in.

" Yeah I am, I was just thinking. Sorry." I was sliding down at tree. Reality was setting in, I was going to have to pick between these too? What if I couldn't? I mean I love them, they are my lives, how could I slit it down the middle and make one a friend and make one my mate? How could I really do that?

" It's fine Jane. You have all the time that you want to think about everything, I just want you to know though that if you really am in love with Edward and you think that you would be happier with him, then you can have him. I don't want to have anything to do with your choice in who you pick, I just want you to be happy." I sighed as I looked at the Cullen's house, I could see a male figure coming from the house. It was Edward.

" I have to go, Edward is coming." I said into the phone. " I love you, so much." I said and I know he was smiling.

" I love you too Jane, now go." He hung up and I put my phone into my pocket.

" There you are, what are you doing out here with you nearly just died?" He smiled as he sat down next to me in the grass, he pulled me into his side and kissed the top of my forehead. I looked up at him and he just gave me the smile that melted my heart, it was perfect and it was amazing to see him do it. I could feel my heart just melt.

" Oh, I was trying to get a hold me my brother on Volterra, looks like he must be working today or is too busy trying to get that slut over there to leave. That Bella girl is causing so much drama over there, I mean all of the Volturi is waiting for my return so that I can beat the shit out of her and make her leave just from my mind. I mean I hate the fact that she's there, now she's getting on my rep as a homewrecker! She needs to get the hell out of there." I made him smile with the last part as he pulled me in and kissed me on the lips, my heart stopped for a moment. I could smile as hard and I could feel like I was flying sky high.

" You make me smile so much Jane, you are so much older then I, in a good way, but then again you have so much to learn about the real world. There is so much that you don't know about life and about the way that real people handle things. I love that about you." He smiled again as I leaned in this time for another kiss that felt like drugs to me. It felt amazing to me the way that he kissed me, but then again I get this feeling with one other person.

That night Edward and I had a movie night, we just sat in the living room with most of the other couples in the house and watched movies, some were scary for Emmett and Jasper, some were romantic for me, Rose, and Esme, Action for Alice and Emmett, Science fiction for Jasper and Edward, and one starring a doctor because we all thought it would be funny for Carisle. It was so good because me and Edward had the love seat all to ourselves as Emmett and Rose along with Carisle and Esme shared the couch and Jasper and Alice got the floor, which they didn't mind so much. It was an amazing night because we all had so much fun that night, I had almost forgotten about the choice I would have to make.


	18. Prom

_January 25th, 2011_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ There is a prom in our school tonight and I'm going to be going with ours truly Edward Cullen, then in less then a month after this I will be leaving again. I will be going back to my home, the place that I should be, the place where everyone needs me. But there will be something missing inside of me, I know that already, something will be missing inside of my cold body when I came here. Something that I had been missing for so long, the teenage girl that had been stuck deep down inside of me for so long. That's what Edward brings out of me, he lets me be myself , so informal and so free to be myself. _

_ I really don't know which me I want to be now, I mean the Jane that everyone is afraid of, the main guard of the Volturi, the one that no one dares to mess with because they know that I can kill them within a minute and make it very painful. Or the Jane that people like, the one that shows her soft side and can be a girl again, the one that likes to stay home and just relax with friends and has friends to relax with, none of that Volturi guards stick together crap, no, real friends. I believe now that these Cullens that I once hated are now my friends. _

_ Inside I fell scared to go back to Volterra, I mean really fucking scared. I mean I don't want to leave Edward here, in Forks without me here, I really don't because I don't know if I will ever come back to him, or if he will ever want me back. I mean I love it here, there is no reason for me to leave, I get to be the girl that I have always wanted to be, but then again I want to go back and see my brother again and Aro. . . oh Aro. I miss him so much. _

_ Aro is making me pick, between him and Edward. He says that if I come back to him and just him that he will divorce from **her **and be just mine, forever. But then again I just don't know if he is telling me the truth or not, if he really is truthful or not. I just want to make sure that I know that he is telling me the truth before I go out and destroy my life with Edward. I mean I am really and truthfully in love with both of these guys, and I just want to have them both. I know that sounds horrible and I know that I am selfish and greedy for saying that, but I really mean it. I want both of them because they make me whole, I mean both of them together make me whole. **I just don't know who I will pick, I love them both so much. **_

_ With Edward I know that I can be whoever I want to be and he will love me no matter what, he didn't have to read a little diary to know that he loved me, he just knew from the beginning that he really liked me and felt a spark with me. Edward just knew that there was going to be something between us and wanted it it happen, and he has a family that really cares about me too. He makes me feel like I am worth something, like to him I am a treasure that he has found and will never let go of me. He makes me feel so different then anyone has ever made me feel, he makes me feel like I am treasured over anyone in the world, and that I am a gift to him that no one else can have. Edward makes me feel like he could get me anything, he would do anything for me. I mean he goes to school with me and protects me from everything, he makes it so that I can go to school and not eat anyone. He takes care of me. I am in love with that man, he's even thinking of writing a song for me. . . or that's what I've heard from Alice and Rose. _

_ Then there is Aro, who makes me feel like I am alive again, the one that I have loved for so many years that it makes me feel so numb if I didn't pick him. He makes me feel like I can take anything that life gives me. I wouldn't know who I was without him, I mean I have been trying to make him notice me for so many years that without that feeling inside I wouldn't know what to do anymore. I mean I remember him from when I was human, I remember every little detail when I was human about him. I know the feeling of his cloak by heart and that way he felt wrapped around me, how I never wanted to give it back because it had his scent wrapped all around it. The very first time that I was getting to know the whole castle by heart I remember that I found Aro's office and he let me come in and help him work. He has always been more of a friend then a master to me. He will always be more then just a master to me, I mean he wants to marry me and make me his forever. I don't hear wedding bells anywhere with Edward. **Please, someone tell me who I should pick. I really don't know anymore**. _

_ Getting onto more. . . well different news. There are werewolf's out here, not the ones that change with the moon, no not those ones at all. But shape shifters, or I believe that's what Carisle called them, they are people that at any time can change into wolves and walk around like them! It's the oddest things that I have ever heard about, Alice told me all about them. That they are all guys ( well usually ), tan and tall, and always warm and they all are Indians, they have been around for almost as long as vampires have been! They are sent to kill us, all because we drink human blood they are scent to kill us and protect those stupid little things. _

_ Speaking of that. . . guess who is trying out animal blood for a little while. . . now it's not what you think. That I am doing this for Edward? Hell no, I just want to try something different because everyone else around here is doing it too, I mean it seems kinda like fun because it has much more sport then killing a human is. I mean with humans they will run for awhile, but once you get the first bite into the, their done. With an animal you can bite them, but they will keep on running like hell. It's one of the oddest thing that me or Heidi have seen! One of the funniest things though too. And I get to pick out what I want to eat too, I mean Heidi doesn't have to work for anyone but herself. I have found that I really like eating Bear, bear of any kind. Their the most fierce and the hardest to keep down. I don't even use my power with them, I just fight them to the ground and keep them there. It's really fun. _

_ I should get going though, Alice and Rose are already getting ready for the prom, and they promised to make me look awesome for my first, and only prom. I mean I'm totally excited for this prom and I would not miss it for the world, but really do I have to look so amazing and all of this crap? I mean their re-doing my hair like it was at the ball and making me look really hot I guess. Sigh, I'm really not sure about all of this. _

_If I make it through the night I will tell you all about it_

_Promise._

_Jane_

I took my dress out of Edward's closet as I sighed deeply, putting my Diary into the night shelf that Edward had let me have for my time here and left for Rosalie's room, which had changed into a, I don't even know what to call it, it seemed like a beauty parlor almost. It was scary. They both looked at me and smiled at one another, I thought of the horror movie we had watched then the murders looked at one another and went to kill one of the girls. I thought I was the girl and they were the killers. They took me into one of the chairs and started the work right away on me. Rose started on my make-up and Alice on my hair.

" So we have a professional coming over to do our nails." Alice chirped in a overly happy tone.

" Why didn't we just go to them for our nails?" I asked, wondering the answer to this questions.

" Because Alice hadn't thought about it until about five minutes ago and most of their people were all booked up, so we just paid a little extra to have them come over here." Rose said and we all laughed.

Three people were at our door within the next fifteenth minutes ready to do our nails and toenails. I had this really cute guy that talked to me and almost flirted with me, it was really nice I guess. I had my nails become a really pretty deep blue, he did such a good job with them and they looked so much better then I could have ever done with them. My toes were just a little darker then my nails just because we didn't want people really looking at my feet all the time. After all three of them had gotten all down they left after Alice had paid them and we were alone again to get ready.

Rose was in a really red dress, with black tights under them and heels to make herself look hotter then she already was. The dress was short, I mean really short, it was a sleeveless dress that barley covered anything, she made it work though, Emmett was going to love this look on her, we were all positive about that. She put her hair up into a really pretty bun with some of the hair falling all around her beautiful face. She didn't need make-up but she put on some really red lipstick, some eye shadow and a little eye-liner to make herself ten times hotter. I didn't think that it was possible but hell I guess that it is.

Alice was the opposite then her, I mean she was dressed up in a black dress that went to her knee's and was in heels to make her taller, which we all knew that she needed to get closer to Jasper's height. Her hair was spiked, like it always was and she looked like a million dollars. She was in dark make-up, I mean not like black lip-stick or anything like that, but her eye-shadow was a dark purple, with some blush on and a little eye-liner. Both of them together looked so amazing and then there was me.

Both Alice and Rose say that I look good, but compared to them I look horrible. I don't that anyone would notice me compared to them. They had make me hair go all the way to mid-back and curled it so that it looked like a movie star would look like, I had some really deep red lipstick on with a little bit of blue eye shadow to match up with my dress. Everything was matching and I felt almost like a ocean princess. Esme started to take pictures of all of them and then took me into a different room.

" Jane, I know that we are not family like I am with the other girls, but I just wanted to let you know that I care about you and if you ever need anything to let me know alright hon?" Her words were truthful and made me want to cry.

" Thanks Esme. That really means a lot to me, really it does. There is one thing that has been on my mind a lot. I know that I should not be asking you about this because it does have to do with your son, but I really need help with this and I know you can help me and I know you wont tell anyone about this." She just smiled and patted on the bed for me to sit on as I did she just smiled and waited for me to talk. I sighed and I was ready to tell her. " Okay, so I am dating Edward, but also I am in love with Aro. Aro knows about this and he is in love with me too, but he has a wife and I have Edward. But he told me that if I came back to Volterra after all of this and just had him, meaning that I broke it all off with Edward, that he would divorce from his wife and be just mine. He's been telling me for the longest time that once this whole thing is over with that we will be married, but I don't know who to pick, no matter who I pick I will be hurting another. I just don't know what to do and it's going to kill me, please help me Esme!" She pulled me into a hug and just let me weep for a moment before pulling me back and and looking me in the eyes.

" I can't make you pick either, but I can tell you to pick with your heart, it will tell you everything that you need to know about yourself. Just follow your heart and you will know who to pick, it did for me when Carisle changed me, it has always told me what to do." Her words were interesting to me, she stood up and was ready to walk out the door. " Come with me, we will take some more pictures of you so you can send them back home before we take pictures with the boys." She smiled and we went our way.

Esme took about ten more pictures of just me. Saying that I was modeling material and how beautiful I looked and how everyone over there was just going to love these pictures. Then I took about five more pictures with the girls. They all got their pictures with their guys and then it was Edward and my turn. We got the most pictures taken because it was our first together, it was great to take pictures with Edward and to feel his arm wrapped tightly around me. Then we got all kinds of pictures taken with the whole group. I mean some were the silliest ones, sexiest ones, and the ones that I will remember forever. Before we left Esme promised that I could have all the pictures when she got them printed out, for when I go home. Before I could leave the house I had to run upstairs and grab my phone, which was ringing like crazy!

" Hello?" I asked.

" Sister!" Alec said through the phone.

" ALEC!" I screamed, happy to hear this voice. " What are you doing calling?" Like he really needed a reason to call. . .

" I heard from a certain someone that you were going to a prom tonight, is this correct." Damn Aro.

" That is, but who would have told you that." I laughed as he did because we both knew the answer to this stupid question.

" Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I'm happy that you are having some form of fun out there and that I wish you the best of luck at this prom. Also I want all the details about it after to know if I have to come over there and kill some humans. . . or vampires." I laughed " There is someone else here who would like to speak with you." The line got quite as I waited.

" Amore." His voice made me smile.

" Hi Aro." I smiled so wide that it started to make my mouth hurt.

" I just wanted to let you know that I want you to have a great time tonight at prom, whatever that could be and I hope that you have an amazing time over there. I love you so much." I wanted to blush so hard and everyone could tell that I was talking to someone special.

" Thanks Aro!" I sounded like such a teen. " I love you too." Edward was calling me from downstairs, our limo and the rest were waiting for me.

" Go, I will talk to you later. I love you."

" I love you too Aro, tell Alec that I miss him." Then I hung up the phone, put it into my purse and ran downstairs.

We were all in a giant limo because we wanted to go together and it was the human thing to do. We were all joking around and having a great time when it hint me. A giant ball of nervousness that was eating away at me, I mean I was going to a junior prom and it was the scariest thing that I have thought about in forever. I started to play with my hair and stop thinking about everyone around me, I just wanted to curl up and be forgotten about. Funny how the girl who was not afraid of killing anyone or going up against anything was afraid of a little prom. Then Emmett nudged me.

" Hey. . . Jane. After prom, hotel room, it's what all the humans are doing these days. We got you and Eddie here the honeymoon suit." He winked at me and I looked over at Edward, scarred to find out what a honeymoon suit looked like. Everyone laughed.

" Is this what humans really do? They go to hotels after proms?" I asked Edward.

" Only ones that are really hot." Rose said.

" And the ones who have the other sex to have some _fun _with." Jasper said, smiling and looking over to Alice.

" Okay. . . I understand now." I smiled.

We were there, at a giant hotel that we so fancy that I thought that they would not let us in because of the outfits that we were in. I felt like all the girls should be in ball room gowns and the guys should be all decked out in anything that they could find. We all go out in groups of two, the couples that we came in and just like at the ball, me and Edward went in last. I knew all of the people that were going into the hotel, I mean they were _all _people from our school.

The first thing that we did was check into our room. We had gotten the biggest room there was, it had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a giant kitchen made for about eight people to eat from, a dinning room and even a living room. Someone could live here if they had enough money to, I mean it was beautiful in every way. We all got our rooms and Edward and I got the biggest bedroom, because Edward fought off Emmett for it, with a little help from me in there too. Then we went to the prom.

We all got our pictures taken, which Edward bought our pictures. He looked amazing, tall and beautiful, holding me around him. I looked almost as good as him, looking like a movie star and like I was a model as Rose and Alice and even Esme had said. I guess that I'm just going to go with what they say from now on because so many people were coming up to us and saying that I looked so beautiful. One person even asked why I wasn't going up for prom queen, like Rose was, because I would have won hands down.

They played a lot of pop and barely anything that I really have every heard of before. I mean they did play some rock that I have heard of like _Nirvana _which I loved hearing and jammed out to with Emmett, but other then that I was just dancing around with Edward. A lot of guys cut in and danced with me, guys like Eric Yorkie and Mike Newton. But then again a lot of girls were coming in at the same time and dancing with Edward too, which I didn't like.

By the end of the night, when everything was said and done it was an amazing night, one of the most amazing nights of my life. Rose had won prom queen, but Emmett didn't win king it was the funnest thing in the world because he thought that he had it in the bag, he didn't. No one would have guessed though that the person that people had put in as a joke would win, that person? Jasper Hale. Yeah they had Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale as their prom queen and king. Their supposed to be brother and sister and they both won. Alice and Emmett were not very happy but I mean the rest of the place were laughing like hell, along with me and Edward. When we got back into our room me and Edward went into out little bedroom.

" So Love, what did you think of your first and most likely last prom?" He asked.

" It was interesting." I said, taken off my dress and letting it fall to the ground, not even looking at Edward's face. " What did you think of it?"

" It. . . was. . . something. . . else. . ." He said as he pulled me into bed for some after prom _dancing_.


	19. Trader

When we made it back to the Cullen's house less then a day after the prom Esme had all the pictures in my room waiting for me. My hair was a mess and my dress needed to be sent to the dry cleaners along with the others outfits as well, my make-up was smudged in every which way and I looked like I had a long night. But there was also something else in there waiting for me also, something that was unexpected. Something that I would have never thought of seeing in America ever, something that I thought would never leave home. When Edward and I walked into our room I was shocked and just stood there for minutes not being able to speak or move, it was like the twist at the end of a movie that no one expects.

" Hello there Jane." His voice said before I could speak, he seemed like he had changed since the last time that I had seen him. It was almost like thing must have changed in Volterra since I had left, like it was much more stressful. " I'm guessing that you didn't expect me to come here all the way from Volterra." He smiled and as shifted off the bed and moved closer to me, all I could do was smile. I was still in shock. He moved closer but Edward stepped in front of me, making sure that he did not touch me.

" What _are _you doing here?" Edward said, not in very much of a harsh tone, but then again it wasn't a friendly one either. He almost sounded like he was going to kill him and he would not care one little bit of it. Edward just looked like he was going to hurt someone.

Edward and him did not seem to get along too well, it was expected to happen but it was also like I wish they would, for me. I mean I loved them both so much and it was not like I didn't have enough room for the both of them, I hope that they would not be competing with one another the whole time that he's here. Edward would just have to get along with him because me and him are both coming from the same place and I just don't know what I would do without both of them, now and forever. They both mean the world to me and they always will be.

" I wanted to come and see my dearest Jane. Is there a real problem with that?" He said as he was pretty annoyed Edward's attitude. It was nothing less the normal for him to hate people but why would he hate Edward when he knows that he means a lot to me.

" Don't you have a job to do, something that you have to get back to, and soon." Edward said but I shoved past him and gave my brother a hug. It was good to feel his embrace wrapped around me and feeling like he was never going to let go of me. I love feeling this with my own brother.

" Does it really matter if he has a job to do not? He's here and he should be welcomed like I was. Alec you must be hungry, I mean the animals out here and to simply die for, their so much better of a hunt then humans." I smiled as I pulled him out of Edwards room and down the stairs, out the door and onto the porch. He followed but he was not to impressed of the words that Edward had said, I could tell by the annoyed look on his face.

" You look annoyed with something, what is it my brother?" I smiled as I looked at him, he looked tired and stressed out to the max. Were things really getting that bad in Volterra that he looked this terrible. He looked stressed and like he really needed a break with this whole thing, he looked like he would be dead right now. It would be like a train wreck though if we were all humans. It would be really bad for all of us to go through, especially Alec and myself, for all of the shit that we've been put through.

" _Jane_!" He sighed as he hissed some words back up to the window that. " Hunting animals now, that is going to weak you by so much, I mean right now you must be so weak that you can barley use your power! I bet that you are not even the same person that you were when you came on here. You are going with them, hunting the way that they do, you don't even dress like yourself anymore. It's terrible, I mean your eyes, their changing and they're becoming like those Cullen's eyes. " He said. " You have to come home right now! I mean you have to come with me and Heidi right now! That's why I am here Jane, the time has come and you must get home. The master's believe that you have spent too much time out here and you are getting too friendly with these people, they believe that if we ever get into a war with them that you will choose their side. It is time." He said as he lifted himself from the ground. " I have told Heidi and we will be leaving within the next two days. I know that this is not a lot of time and that saying goodbye will be hard for you, but believe me it is for the best, for all of us. Jane, I know that you really like this Cullen, but you know how much Master would be upset if you stayed here longer. Besides for such good work he will have a gift for you." He winked as he put a envelope into my hands and went back into the house, most likely to find out where Heidi has set off to now. He did not speak to any of the Cullen's just looked for Heidi like he was in a new world. . . oh wait.

The letter has no return address, it just said my name with nothing else. I knew the hand writing so well but it was a rather large envelope and I doubted that it was just one little letter to me. I must have been from many people because Aro could not write a letter that felt like it was more then ten pages long. It was most likely one from him, one from Alec, and some from god knows who else. The very first one was from Aro.

_**January 24th, 2011**_

_**Jane,**_

_** I know that you may hate the idea of coming home because of Edward not coming back with you. But trust me I know that you will like it back here now more then ever, I wish that you will not hate me for this, truly I do. Please do come home, because we have something that is big happening. I cannot tell you over a letter and Alec cannot tell you in person, but when you return we will fill you and Heidi in fully. I promise that you will forgive me sooner or later because you will have so much more power when you arrive. **_

_** Please say that you have thought over what we have discussed and you have chosen someone to love for the rest of time. I do not want you to say it over a letter or over the phone, but I just want you to know that I love you and I will never make you pick, I want you to just pick the person that you want. I know that you will never be able to fully chose one of us for good or not, but I know that you will have the heart to tell me either that you have chosen me or that you have not. I just want you to know that I love you and I always will, for the rest of time you will be the one that I love. **_

_** You have made me see things from a different view,in a whole new light almost. It is like since you have told me the way that you really felt, I have been a new man, if you still think of me as a man. You make me feel amazing inside and since the day that you left it is like there is a giant hole left in my heart and I have to fix it. You make me see that the love I used to have is nothing compared to the love that I have for you. I mean I love everything about you, from your hair to your pretty little smile to the way that you act and the way that you speak to people, if that is a good or a bad thing I still love it. You just make me seem to forget about everything that is going on in the world and just make me remember that I need to have a little bit of a life besides the vampire world and just live for a little. **_

_** Tell me everything about you prom, I want to know if you had a good time or not and if you really did have a good time or not. Please tell me also that you did have a good time so I will not have to come over there and kill some humans, that I am not eating. I want to know all the details about how you danced the night away and all of the nice things like that. What did you wear? Did the Cullen's treat you well? Was Edward your date? Did Edward and you have a good time?I hope that you had an amazing night with him and that you did not just dance with him the whole night. When you get back we will have another ball and you will be the only girl that I will be dancing with, all night. I promise. **_

_**I love you, **_

_**Aro**_

It's world made me think about the way that I love him back, but I would never really be able to say that in words I guess. I mean his words were real and they were so amazing to me that I will never be able to even think of words to really think of anything near what he had said. They were so poetic and meaningful that I don't think that I would ever throw away this letter, just ever. The next letter was from. . . Bella?

_Jane, _

_ You have to help me when you get back, please! I know that you do not like me so much and I know that you have reasons not to like me, but please! They want to kill me because of the things that I have done with Caius! Please! I will do anything if you will help me when you get back! Please oh please, you have to help me! I will be killed if I do not get one person to defend me! _

_ I mean you are the only one that I can turn to right now. You know what I am going through and they will do the same thing to you if they ever find out about you. Please, please Jane I need your help. If you will just stay on my side and tell them not to kill me, then I believe that they will let me leave. Then I will never be in your life again. I promise that much to you Bella. Please, for both of our sake's please just help me out here. I need it more then I have ever before. _

_Bella. _

They would not kill someone just for having sex with a member of the Volturi. . . would they? I mean they wouldn't just kill someone off because of that. I hope not because if they ever find out about me and Aro. .. I will die. They will kill me just like they would with Bella, I guess that I will have to help her in the long run. The next one was a real shocker. . .

**Janey, guess who? **

** It's Felix! Ha, so guess what? You will never guess because we all know how slow you are. Just kidding, I just haven't been able to say that to you in awhile. Were saving up a killing just for you when you get back! It's our little gift you could say to you, something that we all know that you love and we will let you do the honors. You're going to get to have all the fun while we have to just sit back and relax. Well I dig my hands in there a little and get a little bit of the back-stabbing little whores back but you know that's all just for some good old fashioned fun. I'm not supposed to tell you about that but trust me, I know that you were just building up inside just thinking about why you have to come home so early. I know that you most likely do not want to come back here, I mean we all love it when we get to go out and about, even with you getting some ass while your get to venture out. You will have to tell me what it was like smacking a Cullen's ass, terrible right? We all know about you and Edward, we all know how much you are in LOVE with the boy. But you must get home so that we can all kill off a trader, together. Like we always have. **

That was more of the truth then anything, we have only had a few in the past but when we did we would all get together, all of the guard and have one person kill them off. I mean we all do help out by either using our powers, holding them back, or hell sometimes we just play around with them for awhile. It would be so much fun and it would be a blast just to do it , but now looking into the future I can see them doing it to me, I can see them killing _me _off. It was a sight that was stuck in my head and I don't think that I will be able to get it out any time soon.

All the rest of the letters were from the basic people, Alec and some of the other guard members that were just kind of saying their hellos and wished that they would have before the time that I was coming home. I mean it was shocking to see that they all were writing to little old me and all but still I liked the idea of it. I mean it showed that they cared about me and they still thought of me from time to time. Someone, like always, shook me out of my day dream.

" Jane! You cannot leave!" Edward said as he stormed out of the house and onto the steps and in front of myself. He was angry and had every right in the world to be, I mean I was leaving and he was in love with me. " They just cannot take you away after they ship you out here in the first place! It is unacceptable. I just feel like this is something that they cannot do!"

" Edward they have to take me back because of the fact that they are my masters and they have every right over me. They have that type of authority over me. They can do whatever the fuck that they pleased over me and I would just have to sit there and smile. They can do whatever and I don't have any right to say no! I have to go back. Now I have to go back." I said as I stormed off and into the house where I could tell that everyone was listening to me, how could I take this for so long.

I was angered and no one could understand why I was so infuriated and I just wanted to kill something and I wanted to scream and cry if I could. I didn't know what I was getting so emotional over something as small as this, I just. . . I just really don't want to leave this place, I mean not just because of Edward but because of everyone else here too I just. . . I don't want to leave it all behind so fast. I thought I would have so much more time here and I thought I would be able to let myself down before I would have to leave, but this. . . this is just so much more then I expected I guess. I don't know what it will feel like going back, I mean I'm almost completely different from when I came here. I still do not know who to pick from Edward or Aro. . . All I could do though was pack and pack. It was the only thing on my mind at the time. So that's what I did. I just threw everything into my suit case.

I feel so over emotional that I just cannot leave, but then again I have to because my family needs me back at my home. The people that I know better need me and I need to be there for them. Besides I feel like I have no right to kill off Bella and that I really need to protect her, even though I may hate her forever and there is no changing that fact at all but then again I needed to help her. I need to be able to show that she is not a bad person so that when I come out of the wood work and tell them all about Aro and I that they wont try to kill me along with her. I mean it would be nice but I need to help her, she needs it right now.

" I will have to help her. No matter what that means I will help her." I sighed as I pulled the hair out of my face.


	20. Home

" Goodbye Love. I cannot even think that you are leaving today, I thought that we would have much more time then this. I wish that it did not have to be like this Jane, really I wish that you would not go." Edward said at the air port. Edward was holding onto my waist, making sure that I did not move anywhere or leave him before _he _was ready for me to go. Like Alec said, we did not have very much time at all. Really I only had a day to say my goodbyes to all of the Cullen's, which was not as easy as you think it would be.

Everyone had wanted to drop me off at the air port, but Jasper did not want to take any more chances with humans for the week because of the prom, Carisle had to work so he had said goodbye to me before he went to work he was very meaningful when he said that I was welcome in his house anytime, and Rose and Emmett were _busy_ and they knew they were going to be so they had said goodbye to me before they went to bed. So it was just Esme, Edward and Alice who all made sure that I was in my Mustang and were going to make sure that it made it back to Volterra safe and sound. Me and the Mustang had gotten close, even though it's not alive it's still my baby and I will always make sure that it will never get scratched up or crashed, I would kill someone if that happened. It was my baby and mine only, I know that it will always work for me.

I had to pack everything as fast as possible and spent all the rest of my time with Edward. I could not just leave him on the spot like that, no I really needed to have the best day of my life with him. We just spent most of our time either in our bedroom or in this little meadow that he had shown me. It was a place where barley any humans knew about and I loved it up there in the sky with Edward. It was beautiful so many flowers all around and the green grass that made it even better, there were no trees in this area and it was sunny, so we sparkled together. We just laid there together, and just listened to each others breathing. Even when it started to rain for a little bit, we did not moved from our spot with me laying in Edward's arms with my head directly on his chest and his arm around my shoulder and him playing with my hair. I know it must sound stupid, but it was romantic and peaceful. I mean I could think about everything and it was beautiful. Edward was letting me think about everything, where I was going to want to stay, where I was going to want to be in who knows how many years, and who I was going to want to be with. Which I still do not know who I **should **be with or who I want to be with.

Edward and I even took a drive all around Washington in my Mustang, Edward let me go as fast as I wanted to because Emmett had installed a police detector into my car so that if any cops were around I would jab onto the break before the cop could arrest me. Edward loved the speed I was going at and we had so much fun weaving in between the cars and the fast turns. I mean we were having the most fun of our lives together because we were going at the speed that we could run at, I mean people barley saw my car go by before we were out of sight again. I did not have a care in the world besides going as fast as I could, Edward was letting me do whatever I wanted to and when we got off the high way we even sped through the towns and sometimes I would turn all the way around without even placing my foot on the break, just to scare Edward a little. He would never admit to it, but I did get him the time where we nearly tipped the car over, but I knew what I was doing. I pulled the car over at a dead end road that barley had any people or houses on it and Edward and I just made out for what seemed like it could have been forever for all we cared and it was magical.

" Me either, Edward I really don't want to go back home just yet. I mean it seems like I _just _got here and now I have to go back to Volterra and stay there. Away from _you_. " I said as I looked at where my brother and Heidi were sitting, I knew that in a matter or time I was going to be back with my amore and I was going to make my choice.

" So stay with me Jane, stay in Forks and be with my family." Edward smiled as he took my hands and placed his over mine. " Stay here."

" Edward, I cannot. The Volturi needs me right now more then ever, really I must go home now." I smiled as I took my back from Edwards gripping hands. His eyes were telling me not to go, but I had to there was no way for me to back out of the only thing that I know how to do. I kissed Edward as they called my flight on the speakers. It was time for me to go.

" Goodbye love." Edward said as he kissed me again, looking down at the ground. I think that if he could, Edward would have a tear in his eyes. I was almost walking away when Alice rushed right up to me and hugged me the hardest that she could.

" Goodbye Jane! You were so much fun to have around and I cannot wait to see you again!" She smiled and she leaned into my ear very closely. " You _will _pick the right person, trust me I've seen it." I was in shock, I had forgotten that she could see stuff like that. Esme came up to me before I could really comprehend what Alice had said and hugged me like no one else could. Her hugs were so damn motherly and I had never really gotten one of those kinds of hugs since I was a human, and I cannot really remember those at all.

" Goodbye Jane. If you ever want to come back to our home to relax for awhile and if you just want to see us again, we are just a phone call away. Please, do not be a stranger and keep in touch with us okay?" Esme said as she gave me another loving hug.

" I will Esme, I promise." I smiled when I hugged her back, she was very much like a mother to me then my own mother had been when she was alive.

Then it was time to go, it was time for me to get out of this country and time for me to do what I could to make Aro see that Bella does not deserve to die, there is not need for her to die and for me to live. I know that he must think differentially because it's me and all but it's the same thing that Bella is going through. I wonder what they are doing to her over there, I mean are they treating her any differentially, are they keeping her locked up in so horrible place in the basement that no one had seen before. I wish that I knew all of these types of things, so that I could know what is going to happen to me.

Before I could leave for the plane I ran back to Edward and gave him another hug and one little kiss. I did not want to leave him, I really loved him almost more then anything else in the world. Trust me when I say this, if I could have been crying there I, Jane the tough girl from the Volturi that should never show emotions and that everyone is afraid of I would have been bawling. Alec had to almost drag me onto the plane because I didn't want to leave him.

" You know that you will most likely not see him again for a very long time Sister." Alec said as we boarded the plane and got into our seats, this time I did not want the window seat I didn't want to watch as I left all my friends behind. I needed to figure out who I was going to pick, who it was going to be before I got to Volterra, before I tried to help Bella. All I could think about was that I needed to see everything that I liked in each of them. So I took out my diary and wrote everything down.

_January 27th, 2011_

_Diary, _

_ I need to find out who I am going to pick, this is the only way that I really can. I know that it is not the best way to do it, I know that I could have done many other ways of figuring this out but this is the way that I'm going to do it. I'm just going to write down all the good things about Edward and Aro and then all the bads about each of them. When I find out who it is I may be happy then. Who I should really be with because of all of this. Maybe. Man I hope that it will be easier to see who it better off for me this way, because I don't know really who I should be with for the rest of all time. _

_**Goods **_

_**Edward: **Loving, doesn't think of my as a little girl hasn't ever, loving family, open grounds, likes me for more then my power, Allowed me to leave to go back to Aro, Always there for me, knows more about humans then anyone I have ever met, caring to all, peaceful, never kills vampires that don't deserve it, allows me to leave, around my age, always knows what to say, **doesn't already have a wife**, I don't have to hide my love with him, his family likes me, he has a family, hasn't killed his sister, didn't need me to tell him that I like him for him to like me. _

_**Aro:** I've always liked him, gives me anything I want, changed me, cares about me and always will, helped me strengthen my power, showed me the ways of a vampire, loves me, always around, strong, powerful, knows everything, knows what I'm thinking without using his power, knows what I'm sad, knows when I need comforting, loves listening to me talk, has such passion, is like a drug, I need him all the time, I feel empty when he is not around, he will fight to keep me around, he will love me even if I pick Edward, wants what's best for me, every time that he says my name I feel butterflies in my stomach, even when I see him sometimes I get the butterflies, I can never get him off my mind, my heart skips a beat when I hear him speak, I love the way he says my name, I've always thought of marrying him. _

_**Bads**_

_**Edward: **Uses his power to tell what I'm thinking, lives in America, looks down on my eating habits, moves a lot, has " Werewolves" that do not like him, if I pick him I will have to leave the Volturi, I will have to stay in high school forever, I will have to become a " Vegetarian" just like him, Alec would look down on me, I would lose my brother, I would never see the people that I call my family in the Volturi ever again, I would never see Aro, He is very over-protective, we would be living with his family for all of time, We are usually never alone. _

_**Aro: **Thinks of my more like a child then a teen, power hungry, always thinks of his work before me, has a wife, wanted me for my power, lied, I don't know if I believe him if he will really leave his wife for me. _

I sighed as I closed my diary, I knew who I was going to pick but I did not really know if it was going to end well for me or for the rest of the people in my life. I was going to have to break a lot of hearts with this, one heart that I really did not want to break, a heart that I really loved. I knew who was the best for me, I know that it was most likely the stupid choice for me to pick him, but I really knew that I was going to be with him forever. Forever, wow that has never really seemed so long before, but then again it seemed so peaceful because I was going to be with him for that whole time, no matter how long that was.

The plane landed and standing right at the end of the walk way out of the plane was Felix waiting for me, he had never really seemed so happy to see me before in my life. I did not know what this was all about but he opened his arms out wide and I ran into a hug with him, I didn't know what this was all about but I almost liked the compassion that was going on with me and him right then. It felt good to know that someone over here was caring about me, but it was still confusing because we never have really gotten along. Beside me was Heidi and Demetri who were doing anything but hugging. . . I guess that you could say that they had really missed each other more then they would say out loud. I had to get back into the character that all of them had known from me, the girl that all should be afraid of.

I took my stuff into the bathroom and changed into a dark blue dress that came to my knees and but some knee highs on some black high heels, Alice did not want me to go back fully looking like I did not know anything about appearance. I placed my Volturi necklace onto my neck and looking at my hair, I really did not want to put it up but I really wanted to look my part all at once. So I did my normal bun but I left out some of my bangs to make both of my wants come true. I placed a little eye liner onto my eyes and some mascara so that I would look a little better for when everyone saw me before heading back out to where my co-workers were.

Felix looked shocked, yet a little turned on by the way that I looked, Demetri and Heidi were _still _making out next to took and Alec looked completely baffled with my look. I just smiled as Felix took my bag and we all went to the car together. I got shot gun the the car while poor Alec had to share the backseat with Heidi and Demetri. Felix was driving but he was still talking to me the whole time, telling me everything that had gone and and I was still shocked he was spending all of his time talking and being nice to me.

" Yes the masters had told us to bring all of the guards back home, but of course the news did not get to you for a little amount of time but still it's good to have you back Jane. It's been hectic around here because no one was taken control of all the guards. I mean with you here at least we have some control when our masters are not around." He said as we pulled into the drive. It was a bit sunny as we all pulled out hoods over us, Demetri and Heidi had stopped making out because the masters were standing at the stairs, waiting on us.

Aro was in the middle of the guys, but still I could see his face light up just a little when he saw me in the car. He had a huge smile on his face and I could tell that I was going to be pulled into a dark hall way and it would just be the two of us. His hand was cupped together in front of him, and he was trying to not make his way to the car and pull me out from it, I could just tell. I could not help but to smile when I saw the other two on either side of him, they were kind of laughing, they must know about us because they were whispering things to one another and Aro's face would change for less then a second from happy to annoyed. As I got out of the far they all came to us.

" Welcome home ladies." Caius said as he looked from me to Heidi.

" Good to see that you two have made it back safe and sound." Marcus said as he smiled to me.

" Yes well it was a very difficult mission that you had sent us on Master." I said and Heidi giggled.

" Jane nearly got herself attacked by shape shifters." She said.

" I could have taken them." I mumbled as I gave her a _light _taste of my power, she shrieked as she nearly fell to the ground from my power.

" Well it seems like we still have our same Jane as normal." Aro said and he smiled. " Now we need to speak with Jane and Heidi alone."

" Brother, we shall take Heidi and you may have Jane all to yourself, I think that would make much more sense, it would get a lot more done." Caius said.

" Yes, Felix take the ladies stuff to their rooms." Marcus said as Heidi went with them to their corridors and Aro and I went to our little garden.

The first thing he did when he got me alone was kiss me right on the lips, pulling me in close to him and refused to let me go away from him. I could feel the magic fill the area that we were in together, the butterflies had returned from their hibernating and were in full bloom in my stomach. Aro pulled the cloak off of my head and pulled my hair out of the bun that it was in. He just smiled as he looked me up and down.

" Amore, I have missed you more then you will ever be able to know. I mean this from the bottom of my heart, you are the girl that I want to be with and I love you. Please do not ever leave me again." He said as he took my hand. He pulled me right next to the water where we had once been just friends at.

" I wish that I had though about this more, I would have given you a big speech about how much I love you and how much of our loves will change from this. I just want to say that you mean the world to me and you will always be in my life and I really just want to know this one thing." He said as he got onto one knee and pulled out a little white box. " Jane, will you marry me?" He said as he opened the box to find a silver ring with a giant ring in the middle.


	21. Remebering

I remember everything, everything. From the smells to the sights, I can remember every little detail about it all. I mean I remember my whole human life clearly now. How much I loved my family and hated the people around us, they were always calling us, well names. My family, we were really different from the rest of the world. My family all had. . . well powers in a way. You know Alec and my powers but that's not all. We have had our powers since we were humans and sometimes we got a little out of control with them.

I remember my mother, a nice woman who worked hard to make sure that there was enough food in our house to feed all four of us and making sure that I was schooled almost as much as Alec was. When we were not working on food or when we were making blankets and what not, we were schooling each other about random things. She showed me how to read and write, how to do math and everything like that. She told me that I was going to be something someday, something more important then anything she could dream of, I wonder if she knew what she was talking about. She was really smart and she cared so much about us, she could make you feel so much more comforted, or ready to learn if she wanted you to, or happy instead of angry, she could always make you feel warm and happy inside, almost just like Didyme could.

My dad was a really hard working man, he worked in the village doing anything he could to get money for our family, him and Alec would go into work everyday and would not come back until almost sunset, he would be really tired, I mean really tired. But every night he would come to the table and eat with us. He would make sure that we were all sitting together, woman and men just sitting there together. He was the one that helped us for so long strengthen our powers, telling me to get angry at him and to make him feel the angry that I was feeling and it worked. He told Alec to feel like he needed to calm me and show me to do that with his power. Father had the power to skip time almost, he could skip the times where he needed to sleep and just skip right over it. He would call me his little fiorire, which means flower.

When they died me and Alec were left on our own, they were killed off by the people in a small town over, we had been in a small war with them and my father was killed, right in our front lawn and my mother went out to aid him and she got killed as well. Alec and I were hiding under our beds making sure that we were not heard or seen. It was not like we knew then that Aro was watching over us and making sure that we were not in any danger, he was our little angle in a way. Alec soon crawled under my bed with me to comfort me, he must have known like I had that our parents were dead.

" Sister, I am going to take care of the both of us, that is what a brother is for." he said and he ruffled my hair. It made me smile until we really knew what was going to happen in the next few years.

It was hard years, I mean it was really tough just to get through the days because we were so damn poor that we could barely pay for bread or anything else. We had no money for new clothes that we were in desperate need of and we could not do anything about it. Soon we even started stealing from places to get some food and a little bit of heat into a little shack that we had been reduced into. When someone found us, I was forced to use my power against them it was not that I really wanted to I just wanted to make sure that me and my bother had food. One night I was walking along the street just walking to pick up Alec from work so that we could walk home when a strange man walked out of the dark in front of me.

" Hello there miss." He said to me, I looked him up and down he was odd.

He had these really odd eyes that were bright, bright red. I mean they were so red that you could see them in them in the dark if you really wanted to. It was scary how pale that he looked, it was the middle of the summer and everyone around here was tan, the males were much more then the woman because we were inside almost all day. He was in a black cloak and a crest hanging around his neck, it had red rubies and a V on it, even for a strange man I could see he was very attractive and must have been married to a very fine woman. But I had never seen him around here before, ever. He must have been new around here and wanted to know where something was.

" Hello." Was all I could really say. " Can I help you with something?" I asked looking him up and down again, he must have been really rich from the way that he was dressed. He just smiled and me and patted me on the head.

" Little one, you will be strong one day, I can feel that. You will become something much more then this place deserves to have, trust me on that. You and your brother and strong and powerful, when you are older you will have to chose between the life that you are living now and the life that I could give you." He smiled as he started to walk away.

" Wait!" He turned back and smiled lightly. " What life would that be sir, are you offering your hand or are you offering me something else?" I really did not know, but if he was offering his hand I would take it then because I wanted to get me and my brother out of there right then and there. He just looked down and back up.

" No child, something that you will learn to fear in the next few years, but believe me it will make you power strong and fierce and it will do so much for you." He smiled as he looked me in the eyes. " You will be a monster, but you will be powerful, you and your brother will be powerful and wealthy beyond your possible dreams."

" Then I will take it at once, please me and my brother we need it we need the money right now. I will do it whatever it is, we just really need it now, not later." I pleaded with him making sure he knew that I was serious.

" No my dear, soon enough soon enough but here." He handed me a little little black book, it was big and fit well in my hands, it seemed odd. Why would he be giving me this little black book with nothing in it at all.

As he walked away the very first thing I did in the book was draw down the crest that was on his neck, I was going to make sure that I looked it up with my brother, just to see which family he was from. I could tell that he was new around here but maybe he was family to someone around here and was just odd in saying that he was looking for a young bride to be and wanted the thief as one. He was odd and that. His touch when he had patted me or when he had given me the book was ice cold. I did not know what he was but I doubted he was something normal. I did not know then that it would be my last night on earth.

That night me and Alec went home and talked about the crest, neither of us really knew it but we were going to look out for it. We were eating the very last of the dream that we had stolen from a rather large family that would not really miss one slice of bread. But it had gotten out that Alec and I had used our powers against a few people while we were trying to get the food so now people were talking and saying that we were witched, demons that should be killed off. But neither of us really thought that they were going to do anything.

But that night when we had said our good nights to each other, they came for us. They started by throwing rocks in our windows, I mean they were throwing giant boulders it seemed in the eyes of a fourteen year old girls eyes and they were destroying my house, I did not know what to do but Alec had woken up too. One, a smaller one had hit me right in the face and I started to bleed because of it, Alec gave me a piece of cloth and started to stop the bleeding. He looked outside to see them still throwing rocks and wanted to make sure that they did not hit me or him anymore. He had told me to stay inside while he tried to figure out what was going on inside, which I did. Kinda. He went outside to try and talk to them ab out what they were doing and I stayed at the door watching.

One of them took Alec by the hair and pulled him to the ground and just started to throw punches at him. He was trying to get him off of him and was not fighting back, I started to scream for him to stop at the door but he just would screaming at the top of his lungs the word stregare which meant witch. I could not believe that they were doing this to my fucking brother, I just got so enraged that I shot right out of my house and jumped onto the person that was attacking my brother, I cannot really tell you what what happened but I started pulling and biting and attacking. Someone else pulled me off by my hair and I just used my power against him, he fell to the ground and started to scream in pain. Many more people started to pour in and before I knew it I was in a make believe trail with my brother.

They were started to tell us that we were witches that should be put to death, that we were evil people that were not human at all but the work of the devil. We must have been the reasons that our parents had died and most likely even the reason why the war had broken out too, they started to blame us for all the bad that had happened since the day that we were born to this day. Saying that we needed to die before anything good could happened in this world. So that was it, that very right we were going to be killed.

" Sister, I promised you that we were going to be alright and I still promise it, were just going to have to let this happen and then we will see mother and father again, up in heaven." He said as they were tyeing us up to the wooden cross.

" There is no place for witches in heaven, god will strike thy down and banish you to hell for the sins that you have placed onto yourselves. You will be burning in hell for the rest of time." Someone said.

" God will damn thy too for what you are doing to us, we have done nothing wrong, we were born with this gift. Now rest our privacy because you were not invited into this conversation." I said as I looked as much as I could at my brother, he looked scared and worried. I must have looked the same because he gave me this little weak smile. " Brother we should not be killed for nothing that we have done wrong, someone is looking over us and he will come and protect us." He smiled as he touched my hand and they started from our feet and started to burn the hay under us.

This pain was terrible and I cannot really explain how much it killed us from the inside out. I started to feel the burning and I just could not help but to cry to myself I mean I could feel every bit of my body just being melts off as slow as it could be, I mean seconds felt like hours and minutes felt like fucking days. I warted to beg for sweet sweet death and hoping that it was going to come anytime now. I could not get away from the burning, I mean it was so hot that I started to not be able to breath, but then something happened, something ice cold took over me.

I curled into the coldness, not really knowing what it was really but the burning stopped, the pain took over but the burning had stopped. I did not what the cold to go away because I did not know if the burning was going to come back, when I looked up with my eyes that had been melted together all I saw was an angel looking back down with me. An angel with soft long black hair with eyes that looked like they were going to help me. He was cooing me and telling me that everything was going to be fine, but the pain was telling me much differentially. I mean the pain was telling me that this was going to take days to die, I could feel that my legs were not legs anymore they were slabs of mean that were being roasted and my left arm was just so burned so barely that I could only feel pain and not move it at all.

The angel was talking to what must have been another, the one that had my brother. Her voice was cooing and soft, she gave me the feeling like nothing was going to happen that that the pain was going to go away as soon as it could. The angel that my brother had, from what I could barely see was an angel more then mine, she was beautiful. Then she went down and said something into my brothers ear before doing something to him, but he started to scream out in pain, it was worse then when we were being burned.

" Stop it! Do not do that to him!" I screamed with what little strength I had. " NO! Stop it! Stop it! Make his pain stop please! He does not deserve this hell that you all are putting us through, just please, please. Kill us already!" I begged looking up at my angel who looked down and smiled at me. " Kill us." I said knowing he was looking at me as the tears started to run down my charcoaled face. I wanted to scream because that burned all the way down.

" No my dear Jane. We are going to make all this go away, we are going to make you strong and powerful. Like I had promised you my dear." He whispered as he bite into my neck, all I could do was scream because I felt like he had light me back onto fire. I knew that he must have but it felt like it was on the inside of my body instead this time.

The pain was terrible, I mean terrible. I wanted to go back to being burned from the outside in instead of the inside out. I wanted to rip my heart out to make the pain go away and from right beside me I could hear my brother the whole time screaming out in pain or screaming out for me. I knew that they were taken us somewhere, someplace different but I could not tell you where to be honest. But before that I thought that they were killing all the other people in our village like they had us because everyone, everyone started to scream like animals in pain.

Then something happened, my heart had come to a burst and I had awoken up to being in a small room, it was just my size that there was a mirror and a small wardrobe inside of it. Beside my bed was a small bed stand with a small black book on it. I had been changed into a black dress and standing, well leaning at my door was my brother, in a black suit from head to toe, he looked like a monster with blood red eyes.

" Sister! You are alive!" He said as he came very quickly to me bed side.

" Yes, and you are too." I smiled as I touched his face, there was not a burn on him at all. Not any place on his was burned, was it all a terrible dream? " You do not have any burns." I smiled at him.

" Yes, Aro said that it was all in the change, that it all happened when we were changed into vampires." He said as he sat onto our bed.

" Aro? Vampires?" I questioned.

" Aro is the one that changed us, well Aro and his kind sister Didyme." He said as someone entered the door.

" Ah, good to see that you have awoken from you change Jane." The male said as he entered. " You must be very confused about what happened and you must be very hungry." He gave a very toothy smile as he stepped closer and I hid almost into Alec.

" No need to be afraid of Aro sister, he is here to help us." He smile as he looked over at Aro.  
" Yes, there is a lot that you will need to learn, but now I will just tell you this. You are now a vampire, you will need to feast on human blood to stay alive, you will need blood it will be the one thing that you will need more then your own brother. You are much stronger and faster then you ever have been and your powers have grown also. Like I told you before Jane, you are going to be something better then you have ever thought about. You will need to learn but I will help you with that, now come feast." He smiled as he gave me his hand and lead me all around the castle showing me different places that I would be training and introducing me to all the different people, who have all but changed to this day.

Later that night I came back into my room with a bunch of new dressed, cloaks and a necklace with the crest that the man- Aro had been wearing the night that I had met him, the very one he had been wearing, he had given it to me. He said that it would look better on me when on him because of my size. I really could not tell you what about him I had found so. . . addictive and very interesting but it was something and better then that I knew that I had a little girl crush on him, but I mean I was going to have to call him master so I would not be in love with him or anything.

I looked at the little black book and just started writing into it. I just felt like I had to tell someone all about what was going on.

_June 22nd 1674 _

_Dear Diary, _

_My name is Jane, I'm fourteen years old and live in Volterra Italy. I was. . . well you could say home schooled until I was about eight I would say, then my parents died. I lived on my own with my twin brother until I became fourteen, then a nice man saved me and my brother from the people of the town who wanted to kill us. They thought that Alec- my brother and myself were monsters that we were witches, so they burned us at the stake. The nice man came and saved us though, although I thought that I was burring threw out the time that he was saving us. He was a very handsome man with very cold skin. He was so nice, something that I was not used to from anyone else in the town. He saved us and changed us, he changes us into the creatures we are now. I don't know why I'm so different now, but I can't go outside of the castle. Mostly because he thinks that I'll hurt every human out there, and I most likely would too. So I stay inside, with all the vampires that I know so well. I have never really found someone that I like as much as the kind man that saved us named Aro. I don't know why but he seems to be the nicest person in this place, and there's something about him. . . something unknown to anyone else. _

_Aro is someone that I can relate too, I mean I know that he is my master and everything, but since the first time that I met him I knew that there was something about him. . . something that I liked more then any guy that I have met before. I know that I shouldn't be thinking about him like this but I really think that I have true feelings for him. Something that I cannot hold inside for the rest of time. Their going to come out at some point. But for now, Aro is just my master. . . I'm going to get used to calling him master. _

_One day maybe I can call him my husband_

_- Jane _


	22. The Fixer

_January 27th, 2011. . . again._

_ Diary,_

_ It happened, We got home and **boom** Aro asked me to marry him like a wrecking ball right into my heart like he knew that I had made my choice up. I now know that he really means what he said that if I picked him that he would give away anything to have me be his wife. This whole time none of them had noticed my eyes. . . that the whole time that I was gone that I started to become more and more like the Cullens and less and less like the Jane that they had come to know, the cold and heartless little blond girl that everyone was afraid of besides her master, who was still at times afraid and her own flesh and blood. _

_ Aro told me that he would give me all the time in the world to think about it, that he just could not wait to ask me any long then when he did, for if he had tried he would have busted into a million pieces right in front of me. It made me happy to think that he would give me until the world ended to give him a simple yes or no answer of marriage. It made me think to tell me that I would give him an answer right then and there, but with that card he just dealt himself, he made me re-think my whole plan. He held me tightly into his strong and yet thin arms in the garden where so much of our immortal lives were held and told me that I must be wanting to get to my room and that when I knew the answer to come and find him, but I still do not know the answer and it is nearly ten hours later! _

_ I have not come out of my room for anyone, they all think that I had missed it **so** much here that I am just in shock and am staying in my own, safe room until I get used to the Volterra ways again. They all think that about me, it's a lie all of it. I don't know how they are going to take it when their mistress leaves and a new one, one that they all know so well takes over in her place. I hope that they will look up to me a little more but still will think of me as a fellow guard. I will not become one of the mistresses that just sits around in this place all day and does nothing to protect Volterra or the vampires laws, I will not be that lazy or arrogant to ever do that. Never. _

_ I wonder what Edward is doing all the way in Forks right now, most likely since he is most likely just getting home from his first day back to school without me by his side. I should call him soon and tell him that he should be getting used to the loneness since I will be staying here in Volterra for a long time, making sure that none of this bull will happen again with new guards trying to have sex with the masters or any one that that has happened since I have been gone, no with me here it will never happened. Felix told me that " Bella got balls since you left Jane, she got so much balls she though one day that she could even take **me **on just because she had sex with my master once. She thought extremely wrong. But were going to take care of her." He smiled really evilly when he said that and it had sent chills down and then back up my spine. _

_I need to go kill something and take a hot bath to calm my nerves. _

_Also I should call Edward, I have lots to do._

_Jane._

The words were better written on paper then actually done, I refused to really leave me room for anything, so I had Heidi bring me up a little blood that she had kept from the plane ride over here. Odd thing to tell you the truth about why she had blood in her bag, really it is. She got some from Carisle just as a thought that we would get hungry so he got some donated blood and gave it to us, the first human blood in over a month made us both, very happy.

So that was my killing, something that came in a large cup with a straw hanging from it, Heidi did not know why I would not come out of my room but she did not try to butt into anything either, she just came with the blood and a envelope that must have accidentally got mixed up into her suit case instead of mine somehow but I was thankful that she gave it back to me, because it meant the world to me. It was the one thing that was the best thing about going to America beside Edward. It was all the pictures from prom.

The first one I saw was with all of us, with me and Edward right in the middle of the four little groups that were us. My little blue dress with Edward in his James bond look with his hair all puffed up with jell looking like a male model or something. My leg was over what little torso I could get it over and his arm was wrapped tightly over my shoulder, My dress was falling just before my leg so my whole leg was showing in the picture. We were having so much fun with this picture I was smiling so hard and so was Edward. Jasper was holding Alice in his arms and Alice was kissing Jaspers face very hard. Emmett was holding Rose like she was a prize and Rose was just plane looking sexy into the pictures.

The next one was a picture of just me and Edward, at prom. I can't believe that he really bought this picture behind my back like that, sneaky little twit! It was a beautiful picture though, Edward was just holding my waist and giving that perfect crooked little smile into the camera and I was smiling fully like a little kid would for some sweets. His tux and my dressed were matched perfectly and we looked like a power couple walking into some high class place. It was the most amazing picture that I had ever seen, it made me smile so much that I could not help it.

Picture after picture came out of this envelope. Pictures of just the three of us girls standing in a row from tallest, to smallest. So pretty much Rose then me or Alice depending on who was there first. Then there were some of just the boys or just some of Rose and Emmett or Alice and Jasper or a mixture of some of the girls and some of the guys. All the pictures seemed to have so much meaning to them because I was there for all of this and it was one of the best days of my life to be honest. It was the most fun day of my life to be honest and I can tell you that for sure.

Then at the end there was a picture of me and Edward after school one day, he was sitting on his porch and I was on a step below him, half sitting on his seat and half on the steps to get onto his level. It was a nearly sunny day but not enough for us to glitter just yet, but it was still brighter then normal. He was sitting here in just a shirt that was a navy blue or maybe a little darker and some dark jeans and I was in a little white sun dress with light blue polka dots on it. He was smiling and was so close to my lips that it made me smile, I remember that we were inches apart when Alice shot the picture of us. I tried to take the camera away and destroy it but she was fast and I was not in the mood of running. But in was there in this envelope.

I took all of my favorite pictures and placed it onto my mirror all around the edges. It made it seem much more like a teens mirror then an adults but I did not mind this one bit, it just made me happy to see all my friends there with myself in the middle of all of them, I know that sounds so damn corny but thats the way that I feel about this whole feeling. All of the pictures fit so perfect around one another and it just made it a little more homey all around there, but the picture, my favorite one of Edward I placed in a frame and put it onto night shelf that I had, so that every morning when I turned that way I could see the happiness that I had once had. I took my phone out and called Edward.

" Jane." Edward had said on the very first ring.

" Someone's been waiting for my call I can tell." I could hear the laugh coming from deep in his throat and making it's way to his mouth.

" Yes." He said simply.

" How was school today?" I asked.

" Terrible, because you weren't there." I smiled at this.

" And how are you then?" I asked another small question.

" Terrible, because you are not here." I could tell that he was smiling just from the way that his voice sounded of truth but still with a joking and lightness to it. " Every moment feels longer when you are not here."

" I wish that I could tell you that those moments are going to be over soon, but sadly they will not be Edward because I am staying in Volterra for a very long time, I mean I doubt that we will see each other for a year, at least." I frowned thinking of not seeing him for that long.

" I know that it will be much before then, bet on it Jane." He was still smiling.

" We will both hope for this, but I doubt it Edward really I do." I could not tell what he was doing because of the silence.

" Trust me, it will be before then. Just trust me. Now I have to go because Alice is dragging me out for some stupid shopping spree she thinks that all the guys need to go on. I will call you later I promise." He said and I did not want him to go.

" Bye Edward." I sighed out knowing that he had to go if it was Alice dragging him.

" Goodbye love." He said.

The next thing I did was take a long bath, although it did not stay very hot for more then a moment it felt nice to be in the water and relaxing my body. It needed it so much from the stress that I had been put through for these many many years and I just needed to sit back and take a breath for one moment. Because the whole time that I was falling in love with Edward in America I still knew that I was on strict business on the Volturi to watch over the Cullens, and so I did with _while _falling in love. But now I was able to relax even if it was just for a moment. I let the bubbles that I had placed in here fade away before hoping and drying myself.

I dried all of my hair out and placed it into a very tight bun that was so tight on my head that I knew there was no way of it falling out. Into into a black dress that fit a little to well to my body because I knew that I was going to need _something _more then my words to persuade my masters about Bella's life who was hanging on a small thread that was mine to either cut or pull her up and away from. It was the one thing that I must do before even telling Aro yes or no, I need to save someone like me, even if it meant being a black hearted bitch again. Even to my masters.

They were all sitting in their study in the west side of the castle just talking to one another in a tone that was not heard from anyone who did not live in the castle or who was not a close guard of theirs. They were talking impolitely and were talking like Edward would do with his own brothers almost. They all had books in their laps, but none had really been touched. They were not robed like they would if someone was coming into the castle but they were still dressed formally in nice black suits. Even Marcus, who does not speak but in small phrases that was talking out and saying things to his brothers. I knocked on the door and they all jumped not knowing that I was near.

" Masters I need to talk to you about something that has been on my mind for a long time." I said and felt my heart starting to beat into my throat.

" What is it Jane?" Caius said in a harsh tone.

" It is about the Bella girl." He hissed under his breath but Marcus took over speaking.

" What to do with her?" They were really going to play it this way. This made me even angrier that they were playing as if I was dumb and that they were going to kill her for doing the same thing as I had but with a different master.

" You know damn well what to do with her, don't play dumb with me because I have heard it all before. You all know about what has been going on with me and Aro and I know it. I have heard what you say to each other when you think that I cannot hear you all but I do and you know damn well that Bella was doing the same thing as I, so why are you killing _her_?" I was getting worked up in the moment and angry, it was not a good combination at all.

" Because she was caught with the whole guard too, she is a traitor to the whole Volturi." Caius said.

" You stay out of his because you're just pissed your wife found out about this, you don't give to shits about if the guard knows or not about what you've been dong around your wives back, I know that I don't." I was angry and Caius started to come at me but Aro held him back, showing his love for me. " Besides soon enough everyone will know about what me and Aro have done too because I will tell them all if you kill Bella so then you will have to also kill me, a good and loyal member of your guard that has obeyed to every law you have set on her and did everything in the world to protect all three of you and your wives too." I could heard Caius dig his nails into the wood on his chair, someone was going to throw a tantrum soon.

" What are you trying to say Jane?" Aro finally said words and his eyes looked very hurt.

" If you kill Bella you will have to kill me also because we have done much worse then Bella has done with Caius for you have asked me to marry you and I have been in this relationship for much longer then Bella had with him." My angry calmed when Aro spoke but still I could feel the fire in my heart when I looked over as Caius who was just sitting there and was thinking about all the different ways that he could kill me, I could tell over his face that he was thinking of this because he did this when he knew someone was going to be killed. " You can kick her out and banned her and if she ever comes back again or is even thought to be a threat or breaking any laws then you may kill her, but she has not broken anything nor should she be killed for it. Send her to the streets with a little money and be done with her." They all looked at each other for a moment, knowing that they had been beat in this game of battle ship and their ships were sunk that they would have ti give into my rules, although Caius looked like he was going to kill me if I slept.

" Very well, send of her then." Aro said at least as he looked down, I had defeated the king. I ran to Bella's soon and knocked so hard on the door that I thought that I would break it down. I needed to get her out of her before any of the guard saw be talking to her or even looking at her.

" Bella. The masters would like to speak with you." I said in a tone that sounded like the one Jane, harsh and non-caring of what happened.

" Jane?" Bella said through the door.

" Yes, now hurry up we don't want to keep them waiting or they may just kill you." I said in the harsh of all the tones that I had, she ran out of her door and just starred at me. " You own me one big and do not ever ask of anything from me again because I will be sure to have your head on a plate if you do." She smiled and bowed her head at me as if I was a mistresses and went to the masters and soon enough she was packed and out of the house. None knew where Bella had gone but the next day the news traveled that she was gone and all thought that she must be dead.

I was outside in the garden like I had many months back, just watched as my favorite flowers closed as the sun came up through the clouds and sown for all the world to see it's beautiful light. I thought nothing of it in my shorts and shirt because I did not care much about how I looked, all I wanted was to relax before I would have to get back to the working sprite. I was looking at the tiger lilies that I loved so much when Aro walked up from behind me and grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in close to him.

" You know that you may have as many of all of these flowers in the bouquet that you pick for the wedding we may or may not have." He said as he rocked us from left to right lightly.

" I thought you were going to allow me to think on this for some time." I smiled at him as he pulled my hair away from my neck as kissed it lightly, sending sparks through my spine and chills down my back all at once.

" I am." Was all he said at that time as he kept kissing up and down my neck softly. " Do you know what your answer is going to be yet, or are you just going to kill me a little more inside with each day that goes by and I do not know if the woman I truly love will be my wife or not." I smiled so deeply at this that there was no way or denying him any more. I turned to him and looked at him face to face.

" Aro, I will marry you." I smiled at I said this and hi face light up as he got onto one knee once again and took the black leather box out of his back pocket. " You keep it on you at all times?" I asked.

" Just in case those words were to ever slip from those perfect lips I could say this to you, the words that I could not think of before." He opened the box up. " Jane you are the world to me and I need you more then I need the blood that is keeping me alive at this very moment. You are the thing that is keeping me alive and you are the very thing that is keeping me from going insane too. I think that I knew this from the day that I meant you but I did not think that it was right and I was so caught up in the fact of love to know that it was all wrong. I love you more then I love anything in this world and I need to be with you forever and longer so please Jane, Marry me." I pulled him up off his feet and kissed him on the lips.

" I will marry you Aro." And with that he placed the silver with the huge diamond onto my ring finger on my left hand and with that we were to be married.


	23. Lovers Time

Of course within the hour the other masters knew that I had agreed to marry Aro, I mean they were pretty much like brothers to Aro so they would be the first to know about all of this. They were thrilled to find out that I had said yes, even though I do not quite understand why they would they still do. What I mean is that I am just a guard. Nothing better then that and I should always be that, nothing like a mistress. Being a mistress was one of the most impressive things ever, I mean only three woman would have ever been mistresses and now I was thinking of becoming the second wife to a powerful man!

Aro even allowed me to come into his chambers with him because Sulpicia had left the whole castle without a word to even Aro about why she was leaving. Although she did leave him a note saying all the reasons why she was leaving she did leave one other thing that did shock me, her new engagement ring and her old wedding ring. She was pretty much saying that she was not coming back anymore and that she would rather be divorced to him then ever come back to him. She was saying that she was not coming back to him. The woman that I thought I would be fighting with forever and always was now gone and I had won the man. How could this be? Also I wonder how long ago this note was because it could tell me everything on why Aro is asking me to marry him now.

Aro had to go make some plans with the rest of the guard but told me to make myself comfortable in the chambers where ever I pleased and I did this well. I had always loved looking out the windows and they had the most beautiful view in the whole castle. It was a window like mine, one that went out and had a space for you to sit on it as well, it overlooked the lawns of all the castle. It showed the garden and the little river and everything else there was. It was beautiful. I stayed there and just thought about everything that was going on inside of my head.

I think of calling Edward and telling him all the things about Aro and Sulpicia but then I think that I would have to tell him that it was over between us and I still don't know how he would react to that. I hope that Edward would understand that I do love him very much, but I am in love so much more with Aro then I think I could ever be with Edward. Before, on the airplane I thought that I was really going to pick Edward, I mean he seemed so much like the one to me, but then with the ring. . . well it changed everything. Aro pretty much showed me that there was a reason that I had loved him in the first place.

Someone came from behind me and touched me on the shoulder, it was an ice cold hand and had scared me out of my thinking and back into what I was looking at. The cold voice just laughed from behind as if he really liked the thought of scaring a girl like me, before taken my hair out of the bun it had been in and letting my hair fall all over and onto my shoulders. He loved my hair down, I knew this so I allowed him to just stroke his hands through it for a few moments before turning around.

" You really should not come up behind a girl without even saying a single word you know, it could scare some." I said with a smiled as I placed myself into his chest.

" I am sorry Jane, I just wanted to keep you into your trance, you looked so beautiful." Aro smiled as he said this as he wrapped himself around me slowly. " Now _we _have a lot to talk about now don't we?" I said as he took my hand and lead me into the bedroom and sat onto the bed as I sat next to him.

" I guess we do, I mean there's a lot that you missed I mean there is just so much about America that I can't wait to tell you about. We must go there sometime, get you out of this place." He smiled as he thought of this too. " It is a beautiful place, I mean even in the cities it is still beautiful and much different from around here!" I smiled with this.

" Well yes, you will be able to get out of the castle much more often soon, becoming a mistress and retiring your place in the guard." His words made my heart drop.

Leaving the Volturi as a guard and re-entering as a mistress? No I could not do that ever, I would never give up my spot in the guard, it would just never happen. Being a guard was my life and it was the thing that I get up everyday for and the thing that I go back into my room and look forward to the next day! This is the need that keeps me alive is making sure that others are following the rules we have placed and making the ones that are not pay for it in the harshest ways possible. Its the thing that makes me want to keep living this life, this is the life that I have known since I was changed. I don't think that I could change.

" No Aro, I will not be leaving the guard, I will be the first and most likely only mistress to ever be in the guard and still e a mistress." I said this not even looking at him, but I let out my hand so that he could see all of the things that I was seeing, everything that was going on inside my brain.

" Ahh, you think that you will not be the same if you are just a mistress, that you will be someone new and you do not wish to be that. Jane, please know that I just want to keep you safer now that you would have ever been in the guard. I want to make sure that you will be happy and safe, you are my life and if you get hurt, I don't think that I could ever live with myself. Please understand that." He said in a low tone.

" I understand completely, but when have I ever come back from a mission hurt even a scratch I mean it had only happened what once? I can take care of myself. I always have and I will for the rest of time, besides I can take care of you still, I do not wish to have anyone else be your guard." I said this thinking of others taken my spot and stand to get angry, but Aro's soft lips found mine and made me melt.

" I see. You will not be going on as many missions as you used to then." He said after another amazing kiss.

" So I will still be a guard?" I asked that stupid question.

" Yes." With this I smiled as wide as I have in many months as jumped on him, making him fall to the bed and started to kiss him up and down.

The kisses started to get hotter and Aro's hands started to find their ways to different spots all about my body, making their way from my head to my hips to other placed and back up to my head. Although we did start to get very hot, only my dress and his robes and his dress shirt came flying off we did not have sex. I would kiss down to his pants but he would pulled me by the shoulder back up the his lips and kiss me more magical then he had before. I did not know what was up with him but he did not want me to go for his pants. Soon enough he pulled away and let me rest in his arms as we talked about many different things.

" So tell me more about your time in America, how was that dance that you went to?" He was really trying to show that he cared for me more then Edward would ever care.

" It was the most amazing thing about going to America, honestly Aro it was amazing. I mean everyone was dressed so formal but it was just a great time. I mean it was really dark and everyone was just dancing with other people then the person they had brought and it was so much fun. In my room I have many pictures of the prom if you want to see them sometime." I smiled as this thinking of all the pictures Esme had taken and of my favorite of myself and Edward.

" I would love to see them sometime, I bet you looked beautiful." He smiled and kissed me again. Making sparks fly. " There is one thing that I would like to ask you Jane." His smiled went away fast and I knew that this was a serious matter.

" Anything." I said in a honest tone. He could ask me anything that I would be ready for it.

" Why are you eyes like those Cullens? Did you take to their eatings and go hunting with _them_? Was in unsure that I allowed Heidi to go with you so that she could get you a proper meal for you, I do not understand Jane." He was almost angry in his tone. He looked like he was going to kill someone.

" Aro, I just wanted to see what it was like to go hunting an animal. I wanted to know why they wanted to go kill animals rather then humans and to be honest it was quite fun to do it. I mean there is much more of a thrill with animals because they fight and fight until they are dead unlike humans. You _did _send me out there to watch over them and so I did." I smiled making him know that I was using his own powers against him.

" I did not mean like that at all Jane and you know it! You just wanted to get closer to that Edward boy because you were desperate and wanted someone to love you when I was not there too. So you went along and followed his ways and made Hedi do it too!" I was getting upset with what he thought about me.

" You don't know anything do you Aro! I got with Edward at first to get back at you but then I found out that he had so much more then you would have ever had and honestly I thought that I was going to pick him before you gave me this ring and showed that you acutely cared more about me then that wife you had before! I wanted to see what it was like to hunt an animal because I never had before and they were allowing me to come with them to hunt and Heidi joined along because she also wanted to see what it was like! That is why my eyes are this color Aro because you never let us do anything we wanted to do, just what _you _wanted the whole damn guard to be and act like!" I screamed at him, I wanted to use my power on something, I wanted to kill someone, but I did not. Knowing that I would try to kill Aro, I would not kill him if my life depending on it so I just stormed out with his cloak and my dress, I placed them on outside of the bedroom.

I ran past the other masters chambers and down the long set of stairs and ran outside, past the garden and the river and into the thick forest that was had all around the outside of the castle. I went right in to the middle of all of the trees and wild life and just sat there. I felt like I could cry but I knew that I would never again cry like I used to when I was human, so I just sat there and weeped under the trees and stars. I did not know what to do or how to react, so I just sat under the stars until my phone went off. I did not know that in the little pocket in my dress that I had placed my phone in there.

" Hello?" I said not looking on who was calling.

" When were you going to tell me?" A tone came onto the phone that was depressed and sounded terrible. It was Edward, he must have read Alice's vision when she saw I said yes. Great.

" What are you talking about Edward?" I asked, trying to play it dumb. Bad idea.

" That you were planning on marring Aro." He said saddened.

" I don't know Edward, I mean I was going to tell you, I would have told you soon enough I just needed to get a good time to tell you and to figure out what I was going to say to you also. It was all coming out in my head. I am sorry I did not tell you earlier." I sighed and pushed back some hair from my face.

" It is alright Jane. I have to go, I just wanted to see when you were planning on telling me." I could hear that he was in a busy place so I thought maybe he was shopping with Alice or something.

" Alright, goodbye Edward." I sighed

" Bye Lov- Jane." He started to say love.

" Edward!" I said last moment.

" Yes?"

" I still love you." He hung up after that, not even saying a word.

There was no chance of sun or rain or anything it seemed like, it was just going to stay dark for as long as it liked. I wanted to just curl up and die, I mean Edward _and _Aro were mad at me because I did something with the other person! It was like I was never just going to be able to be happy with the person that I was with because the other was going to get all upset and try to change everything. I think that I am going to die because these two are going to kill each other and I will die alone.

I could hear someone coming but I just did not care much about who it was because I was just trying to get everything out of my mind, I thought it was most likely just Demetri trying to find Heidi for one of their secret make out sessions or something along those lines, I did not know anyone would have known that I was out here just trying to clear my mind or anything like that.

" Jane?" It was Marcus, always knowing when I needed someone to talk to or a hug, he always knew. I still loved him and thought of him as a father more then anyone else in the world, he was the most amazing male in the Volturi I have to say. I stood up as soon as I could and went right back into guard mode.

" Yes Master, is there something that you need?" I asked like a slave would. It was the most terrible thing that I could even sound like!

" Nothing, please come with me." He took me into a study and shut the door closed behind him, he did not want anyone else walking in on us. " Now I know that you are extremely distressed about something, please talk about it." He was always a good listener.

" Well. . . It's just that Aro and I had our first fight already and it's only our like second day as a engaged couple and I do not want us to fight all the time if we do get married, I mean I just want to be happy with him I guess is what I'm trying to say. And then there is also the fact that Edward found out that I was going to marry Aro and now he's all upset with me because I did not tell him earlier that I was going to marry him. I mean I just fell like I can never be happy right now." I sighed and place my head into my hands.

" I know that you feel like that right now, but I mean it is what love is about." I looked up him in confusion. " What I mean is that you will have to make decisions that are very hard to make and that can be terrible but for the same reasons amazing. You know that you have made the right choice and that you have to go with it." I smiled as he said that. " Aro has never been happier before and since you have come into his life more he has been much happier. Now this is your first fight, there will always be fights." He said and I had not thought of this before.

" You really think that I am the one for Aro and that it was not Sulpicia?" He just nodded and I ran to him and gave him a giant hug before coming back into a guard. " Thank you." I said before leaving and going back into Aro's chambers where he was sitting with his head in his hands and his hair falling all around his face so that there was no place for his face to be showing.

I went up to him and sat right into his lap and kissed him right on the lips, I just wanted this fight to be over and know of no other way to prove it other then this. He smiled as he wrapped his hands around my head and pulled me him closer. Soon enough we were both moving in closer to one another and just kissing with such passions.

" Let's not fight about little things again." Aro said and I just nodded and pulled him in for another kiss.


	24. Wedding Bells

They say that death takes your to a better place, someplace that is safe and that you feel much more welcomes into then this world or any other world. But I doubt it. Nothing can save you from death, not even your loved ones can. You just have to wait for your time to be up and waiting I am been for many years now. I can't seem to shake the feeling of death off of me, everywhere I go I can feel it getting closer, to me and my loved ones around me. I know that someone's time in the Volturi is coming soon. I don't know why death is coming at the best part of my life, or what I have done to deserve death at this time. But I will fight it, I'll fight it with all of my strength.

Alice called me up, said that I had to be watching my every move because Edward had gone missing. That the last time she could track him down she said that he looked terrible and that she did not think that he was in the right state of mind to be alone. No one knows where Edward is or where he is going to. But all of us, the Cullen's and everyone who knows about mine and Aro's marriage, which is pretty much everyone by now, thinks that he is making his way to the Volturi. Alice calls every now and then saying that he is in a different place, that he is speaking a different language. usually it's French or sometimes Spanish, but he is getting closer and I feel that he is going to kill Aro if he got his hands on him. I can feel that death is rolling the dice and picking which of my loved ones will die, or if it'll simply be me who gets killed off.

We brought in a new girl into the Volturi coven, she seems to be perfect for a guard, her and her boyfriend. She has these senses. . . she knows when there is danger coming and she knows when she needs to make her escape. She is a little on the. . . outgoing side already but she fits in quite well with the others, she's taken to following me around and trying to help me about with all of the wedding plans and with the meetings that we are all sent to, which barely happen. Aro has been keeping me away from going out with the others, because he is still afraid of me getting hurt. It's sad how little he thinks of me now that I am to be married to him. Victoria knows what I am going through though, mostly because her boyfriend would never let a thing happen to her either, he would risk his life before hers.

They all seem to look at me differently now, like I am some kind of freak that none of them can stand to be near. They all seem to think that I am no good go be a guard now, that I am going to give into Aro and give up being a guard forever. Even Felix, who would play around with me and sometimes even joke around with me, wont even come near me anymore. They think that I am going to go and tell whatever they say straight to Aro, like Sulpicia would. I would never do that to them, they seem to think that since I have a ring on my finger that I am powerless and weak, as if I didn't work my way to the top.

Even Alec sees me differently now. He tries to make sure that I am a safe little girl and that I will not be hurt. Like someone has a cast over him forcing him to be like this. I feel like I am a fish out of water now. That Aro has not locked me into a fish jar away from all of the others to make sure that none of them even try to hurt me, even if it is to make me even more tough then I already am. I just don't see how being a guard and being his wife could be a bad thing! I don't get why he thinks that _he _has to protect _me_ when I've been protecting him for so many years now that I can't remember a day where I haven't been with him when I am been in the castle!

" Edward, it's me _again_. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. It's been about two, maybe three months since you have answered my calls and I just wanted to make sure again that you are okay. Edward, _please _answer your phone, you're starting to scare me. Love you. You know who this is." I said into my little silver phone before hanging up and throwing my phone at the wall, which hit and fell to the floor loudly. " Why! Why does my life have to be this way! Why can't it just be the best of all the worlds coming into one." I screamed into the cold air.

" Because, you know that we have never been the best with luck, we have never been the best at very much of anything beside fighting my sister." Alec said from behind me, he sent shivers up and down my spine when he spoke. " Father said that we were gifted and that one day we would become strong and powerful. But I doubt that he thought that you would be marring the most powerful man in the world." I sighed and looked at my phone that was on the floor.

" Father was just trying to make us believe that we could be anyone that we wanted, well you at least. Back then woman where not to be outside of the house very much. He wanted to make sure that we were well rounded. We should be long dead and the only thing left out bones." I could feel the shudder run through his body with the word death, he was feeling it as well. " I will never be happy." I sighed as I fell onto Aro's bed.

" You always wanted this life my sister and now you have it. Believe me, if I could find my one and only girl I would be the happiest person in the world, I would protect her from anything and everything and would make sure she was never in a single minute of danger ever again in her life. If she were human I would keep her that way till the time was right and then change her so that we would be together forever. She would be the best thing in my life. That is why I know that Aro is trying to keep you this way out of love, not greed." He sunk into the bed next to me and put his arms behind his head to hold him up.

" I just don't like feeling as if I am a pet to him. I need to be able to go off and fight. As you said, we have never been good at anything besides fighting." I said.

" Well after you are married you just have to settle down and just let everything come to you my dear sister, besides we all know it is not a good thing for the bride to be feeling these things right now. Only a mire few hours before her own wedding! It's the most terrible thing to be doing at this time, you have to be happy, besides the dress that you have picked is the most beautiful of all of the dresses in Italy, England and the United States!" This made me smile because it was true. Heidi had looked through all of England and Italy for a dress and then Alice found one perfect for me in America and I just had to have it. " Now come, Alice, Rosalie and Heidi will not wait any longer. You must get your dress on and get ready!"

I was led into on top of the many guest bedrooms that they had on the other side of the castle, that nones of the guard ever went into besides to take someone into the meeting halls or to take someone to where ever the masters may have been at one point or another. Sometimes they just though over the way someone had been acting, didn't like it and killed them right in the library or right in the garden. Where ever they pleased was the way that we pleased. But this time I was going to get ready for my own wedding! I could not believe that it was here already!

" There she is!" Alice screamed and she took me from Alec and rammed me into a seat with such force that I nearly fell back with the seat.

She started with my hair without saying a word. It was like I was late for something that I didn't even know I was going to be in, because I was so confused about how it was going to be a long time for four vampires to get one all made up and look alright for a wedding. She curled and curled and curled my mess of hair until it was as curly as she could get it without making look like a complete and utter mess, which I thanked her about.. She said that my hair looked amazing and that she wasn't even going to put extensions in it because it just looked amazing the way that it was. We had planned on the extensions but I acutely liked the way I looked without them. I have to say that it did make me look a little older, which made me rather happy because I did not wish to look like a child on my own wedding day! Soon put the vial onto my head, which went all the way down to the ground and fell for two inches after that. I was nervous because I had a feeling that I was going to fall over it somehow and make a fool out of myself.

While Alice was working on that Rose was putting knee highs onto my legs and taken off the robe that I had been wearing, putting the guarder around my thigh and making sure that it was high enough that Aro would really have to go under my dress to get it. She thought that it was important that I have it high, so that he would have to work for it, she was really feeling over sexual today. . . She put a diamond into each of my newly pierced and a beautiful diamond around my next that just fell above my dress line. The diamonds all sparkled with one another. My dress was the hardest thing to put on because it was tied all the way up my back and it was really hard to tie up, even as a vampire it took time. It had to be perfect or Alice would yell for Rose to do it again and again before we finally got it right! It fell all the way down my body and about four or five inches after it hit the floor. It was all white and was strapless and started just below my collarbone, which had to have cover up on it from where Aro decided to bite me. . . It had sequence that was started from the top with a lot and then started to fade as it went down.

While Rose and Alice were doing their own thing with my body, Heidi was right up front working on my face. Giving me a beautiful, but natural look. She said that that was what most brides did, but then it turned out to look like they were way to old to be getting married, because they did it on their own. Heidi knew what she was doing and how to do it, so I believed her fully and let her go at it with my face. The only thing that was really unnatural about my face was my lipstick, which just made me lips really pop out, along with my eyes. She said that with the right contacts that I would look even more amazing, which she of course found. They were blue with a hint of green in them, and when they went into my eyes they looked a little purple, but other then that they looked so natural. I wanted to cry because I could not believe that today I was getting married to the man of my dreams.

When they were finally done we only had an hour before the wedding was supposed to start, all the girls went their different ways and got into their dresses. Alice was my maid of honor, with Heidi and Rose as my brides maids. Alice was going to be walking down the isle alone, but Heidi had Aro's grooms man Demetri and Rose had another grooms man Caius. Aro's best man was Marcus which I agreed to fully because I thought of him as a father and if he did not have a place as one of the grooms men he would have to have helped me walk down the isle with Alec. These were the people that I loved more then anyone else in the world and they all needed to be in my wedding.

I was left alone in the halls of the Volturi because everyone was in the grand ball room, well besides the groom and all of his men who were getting ready on the other side of the castle. I walked along the halls making sure the whole time not to get my dress dirty or not to fall of my face. I remember all the things that I have done in these halls, from the first time I walked them as terrified as I could be, gripping onto Alec's hand for dear life. Or when I had fallen from the stairs that led to my room and had Aro worried about leaving me alone for a week. All of these memories hit me like a train and too my breath right out of my lungs and refused to give it back. It was like I was not supposed to breath out and let go of all those memories.

I went into my old room, which was not empty and bare. It had nothing in it besides the wardrobe, a mirror and my old closet. I let my hands move over all of these things and went to the window. Oh the window. It was my favorite place every to sit in and just think about life and about Aro. . . how many hours were spent there thinking about only Aro. It would have been a fully life for an elder woman who had lived to be over ninety years of age. I was never able to help but to think only about Aro. . . the way he smelled, his eyes, anything that I could think about him, I had done. I went to the wardrobe and opened all the draws until I found an old picture.

It was of myself, Alec, and Aro. It was when black and white pictures were just coming out. When you would have to wait minutes before you could move from your spot. I looked rather unhappy, but still had something happy in my eyes because Aro's hand was on my shoulder, I was in a dark colors dress that went down to below my knee caps and my hair was down and un-brushed. Alec looked like an older brother, stern and proud. He looked call with his cloak on and his hair pushed back out and away from his face. Behind the both of us was Aro, who looked like a father to both of us, with his thin face looking into the camera with no emotions. I would have to remember where this picture would lay because I would need to come back for it.

I ran down all of the stairs, this time I knew how to go down them with heels on and I did so swiftly and back into the area where Alec was waiting for me. He was in a suit that I had never seen before. It was all black and had tails that went down to the very top of his thighs. It made him look much older then he really was, his hair was brushed back and he looked thrilled. I ran into his arms and just sat there in a locking hug for what was really seconds but seemed like it should have been minutes. He both pulled away as Alice came barging in with her light blue dress on and just looked at the both of us before handing me my bouquet. They had freshly cut tiger lilies of all colors in them along with a few roses. My favorite flower as not in here because it would be hard to get them in bloom during the sun without completely killing them. I knew that it must be close to time because all of the men were coming for the woman they were paired with.

We walked without a word down the halls and near the grand ball room where Alice slithered in and told the band to start playing here comes the bride. I was unable to even see the entrance to the ball because of ow far back I was. I could feel my heart slithering up and into my throat and soon I lost all of my breath all together. I felt as if it was never even possible to breath or walk as Rose and Caius walked down the hall, Rose in her dark blue dress and Caius in a suit. Seconds later it was Heidi and Demetri who disappeared and then Alice gave me a hug which just brought all of my senses back and whispered into my ear " I told you that you would make the right choice.". Before going into the ball room. It was our turn and I could feel my legs going numb but Alec putting me through the doors anyways.

Evey one rose and starred at me, I mean every vampire in the world seemed to be here for this, I mean vampires who children and even spouses were here. There were only two vampires that I knew that were not here, and they had the most amazing reasons of them all not to be here. I thought that I was not going to make it down the hall, but then I was him. I saw Aro with his tux on that looked identical to Alec's but was newer and the buttons were pure gold. I felt everyone go away besides Aro and myself and I couldn't help but smile as I got closer and closer to him. **Everything seemed perfect.**

The vows were the easiest, just coping everything that the priest said and say I do. I mean it was the best thing in the world to finally get out that I was married to Aro and feeling a new ring placed onto my finger, one of all gold. A ring where the vein in my finger went straight to my dear heart, which felt so alive right now it was unbelievable. I mean I could feel in beating and it was beating fast at that. It was going fine until he said it anyone here objected. From the back row there was an objection, someone who I did not think would, nor should be here. . .


	25. Goodbye Jane

I didn't know what to say or do when I saw Edward coming to the front of the us, starring deeply into my eyes. The way that he looked, he had not hunted in weeks, he needed to soon or he would go insane. His eyes were so black that it scared me a little, but nothing like the way that he marched into there and took over the whole place with silence. I didn't know what to say when he told Aro that he was no good for me and that I should be marring him right now. I had lost all my senses when he said that he objected to mine and Aro's wedding. Where was he to say that we were not meant to be married, where was he to say anything at all about how well of a husband Aro would make to me? I could not believe that the man that I once loved more then Aro himself was saying this, I thought that he was a bigger man than this, that he would just smile and let me go. I guess that I had thought wrongly about Edward and now I was going to pay the price of it.

I could not feel myself at all, I could not feel the emotions that were pulsing through my body, the angry and sorrow I was feeling. I could not feel Aro grasping onto my head for dear life, whispering so lightly that I could not hear him say that he would always love me, that he was going to take care of this so that we could be happy. No I did not hear a word of it, not till later did I remember him even coming near my ear. None of it I could feel at that time, I just wanted Edward to go away and for Aro and I to go on with our wedding as planned. We were so closed to being done with all of this and being able to be happy with one another. I mean Aro and I had been through so much bull shit with each other and with the other person that we had once loved that now that we were here, standing next to each other and saying our vows, we could not wait to spend the rest of our lives in each others tight and protecting embrace. I could already see the way that this night was going to go over, or at least I had before Edward had shown up and ruined everything.

Felix and Demetri were already stepping up from their seats and were coming up to the front to take care of Edward, Alec was also getting up from the front of the guests to also help get Edward out of the area. They were coming as fast as they could, to make sure that this would be taken care of and not to ruin the moment more then it already had been. They would make sure that Edward would suffer more then anyone person should have to suffer. I could see that Esme was sobbing, knowing that her son would most likely be killed tonight because of what he was doing. The rest of the Cullen's were sitting in their seats, gripping to one another and watching their brother sign his death warrant and handing it over to the worst people ever to sign it to. Carisle had gotten up from his seat and was going to try and talk some sense out of the boys who were coming up, everything was going by so fast that I could not believe my eyes, none of the other guests could either. Felix and Demetri had Edward by the arms and were prepared to drag him by the arms out.

" Wait." Aro said and everyone turned and looked at him with a confused look. I was completely baffled with those words that I stood where I was with my mouth wide open. The next words shocked me more then the last one had. " I would like to hear his side of the story, I would liked to know where her heart should lay with and who she should belong to." I could not believe this.

Everyone around just looked at one another, giving looks as in they were all thinking the same thing: _What the hell is going on here?_ I know that I was giving the same look around to anyone that I could catch an eye with and they would just look back at me like they were thinking that I was a poor little girl caught in the tide in which no one would go after to save. Carisle took his seat back with Esme and the rest of his dazed family, Felix and Demetri dragged Edward up to the front of the grand ball room and Alec took his spot next to me, gripping my hand tightly and slightly petting my arm with his other, he was trying to tell me that everything was going to be alright and that no one would be getting hurt here tonight. That was what I was hoping he was trying to say at least, I could not tell though, I was still caught in the tide somewhere.

" Thank you Aro for hearing me out on this. I would like to say that no matter what happens here that I only want what is best for Jane, not what is best for me or what is best for Aro, we are not the ones that matter here at all. This is supposed to be Jane's wedding day and I know that, but I believe that she is much better suited to be with me then with Aro. Why would I think that I am betting that most of the people in here are asking on another?" I was thinking the same thing, also the fact that Edward was sounding more like he was in a trial and was a lawyer then a man trying to stop a wedding. Then he went on.

" I know that Aro is a wealthy and that he is a very powerful man, but in times we all know that he is a little too power hungry-" I could hear all of the gasps all around the room, people not being able to believe that he was saying all of these things. " We all know that it is true and I do not want Jane in that. I don't think that Jane would be happy if she had to stand in the darkness of this, lovely, castle like all of the wifes have to do when they come here. No Jane wants to be out and about doing things in this world. She wants to be helping the world or doing whatever it is that she pleases at that time. She needs to know what the world is like and what she is missing out there. Not what it feels like to be a wife from the 14th century. She needs to know what it feels like to be a teenager and all the freedom that she has with that, not what it's like to be an adult like she already knows about.

" I will be able to give her all of these things. I know what they feel like and all the things you need to know a bout them. I know about the 21st century that a teen needs to live in and it's not about getting married or about doing a job that involves killing people. A teen is supposed to go out, get in trouble and get away with it sometimes, it's about having fun. Do you really think that he will be able to show you the _new _types of _fun_ Jane? Because I _know _he can not give you any of those things, I _know _that you need those things and that you _need _more freedom. I could give you all of this and more if you would just take my hand, I could give you all of the things that he can and more. Jane I love you more then anyone else in the world, I love you with all of my heart and I am willing to prove it to you." I could feel my heart being shot up and into my throat. If I could I would be crying right now because I would not know what to say.

" Very well Edward, thank you for your word. I would also like to say that I love Jane with everything that I have and that I will prove to her in any way that I can that I will always love her. I know that I have not always been this way to her and that she will always think of the time where I had been married to another, but she has gotten past that and still has loved me for who I am and not for the power. I could not ask for a better woman if I tired to. I will always love her, no matter who she picks. Although I cannot say that I would not be deeply saddened if she chose Edward, I will not stop her. So now we will see what she wants from all of this." He smiled as he looked over to me, his eyed were begging, but his stance was stiff.

All the eyes were now cutting at me, wondering who I was going to pick and what was going to happen if I had picked this person and what would happen if I picked that person. I could feel my heart slowly climbing up my throat till it was at the very top of my throat. I could not believe that a vampire could not throw up from stress like this, because if they could, I would have been doing it right then and there because I felt like I was going to. This was a terrible feeing that I could not get ride of, everyone was watching and everyone was waiting. I could not believe that I had to go through this _again_. I had already chosen who I wanted to be with, hadn't I? I mean I knew that I wanted to be with Aro for the rest of time and that he wanted to be with me, I mated on him and he had with me. Why could Edward just take that for a answer and just leave me alone?

I opened my mouth to say what I wanted, but nothing came out. Not a peep not a yelp, nothing came out at all. If I could I would have screamed many times, just to make sure that I could have a sound come out, but there was nothing coming out, it was strange and I did not like it one bit. It was like someone had cut off my vocal cord and just left it there hanging and left me to try and tell people without a voice. I could not speak and I could not say anything, I could feel that I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream and throw a fit right there as if I was a kid. I wanted to cry and run up into my room as if I was a teenage and never come out of there. I wanted to just jump off a cliff as if I was an adult. I just wanted to curl up into Aro's lap and think about life like I used to when I was younger, like when nothing really went wrong. I wanted to just know that Aro was there for me, he was there with open arms to comfort me and to tell me that he was going to make everything better, that Aro was going to make everything all right no matter what he had to do. But everything was so wrong.

" I-" I got out finally after many tries of opening my mouth and then shutting it, I must have looked like a real fish out of water trying to breath or something off like that. " I know who I will pick and I know who I will have to break the heart of. I am truly sorry for this and I know that I am going to make some enemies from this but I have to go with what my heart wants, I have to. That is why I have to go with Aro, I have to get back to this wedding." I sighed as I got it out and smiled over to Aro, who had the biggest smile on his face that I had ever seen in my life!

Edward on the other hand was in a complete anger phase. He was not happy at all, his hands were now in the shape of fists, bawled up into tight little balls. His face was not distorted into another odd shape and it all seemed so off for king Edward to look this way. He looked as if he was going to kill someone, that he was going to kill everyone in this room if he could. I felt terrible for Edward, I could feel the pain inside of him, I could see the sadness in his eyes. I knew that he was feeling betrayed by me and that his plans were all smashed up into little pieces and were thrown on the ground and I had just stamped all over it. I knew that Edward was in a terrible place, but there was nothing more I could do for him. What happened next though scarred me more then anything else.

Aro was moving closer to me so that we could finish this whole thing up from where we had been stopped, so that we could finally be one and we could live happily ever after. His smile and his arm extended for myself to take it and never let it go, I had mine open and I was walked toward him as he was to me. It was like a scene from one of those romance movies, the ones with the happy ending, it seemed like it was perfect too. But death was not going to let that happen, it was circling around Edward, Aro and I, picking which one it was going to be, picking which would die and which would live. I could feel it and I knew that someone was just about to be hurt in the action. I could not make it to Aro in time, mostly because of the dress but also because of how fast Edward was.

One second Aro was coming to me and then in one brisk moment he and Edward were in a battle of life. It was like I could not win this, there was always going to be something in the way of my happiness, something that was going to kill me if it was not Aro himself it would be someone trying to kill Aro. I did not know what to do, I did not know what to say or how to act, which was new for me. I could not believe what was going on, I could not stop either one of them because when I tried to use my power, they would both move so quick that I would not be able to lock onto one of them. It was like every time it seemed like I would nearly be locked onto one of them, the other would move them both all around the room. I would nearly have one and then it was taken from me the next. . . less then a second. I could not stand that I was not able to control them! They were not breaking anything, which was a shock, but they were trying to break each other bit by bit.

The rest of the guard was now trying to pull Edward off of Aro too, but it seemed like one of the high school fights I had witnessed at the high school. It was like every time that they would get Edward off, Aro would run at him and pull him away from the guards. It seemed like Aro did not want any help in killing Edward, he wanted to do it himself and he wanted to make sure that he did it the way that he wanted to. The guards tried and tried again and again to get them both off, it seemed like with all of the power that we had, Aro was able to just pull them off and take Edward right back to where they were right before. They were both getting pretty beat by this point, but neither of them stopped and neither of them backed down either. They just kept on going and going. I could not bare to watch either of them die, even if that meant that I was going to have to get involved in this and get Alice very pissed at my by ripping my dress, I would do it.

I knew what was going on and I knew that I had to stop it, so I did the first thing that I could think of, I took of one heel and I chucked it at the both of them. When that didn't work I took the other off and I marched to where they were going to end up and I started to hit the both of them with the shoe, trying to make them stop fighting and trying to make them think about me. But they were not stopping and soon my shoe broke off on the both of them. They were not ending this battle any time soon and it seemed like they were going to fight until one of them had the other killed, thinking that would win me over. Aro's arm was not hanging limp but Edward torso was ripped up badly.

I soon jumped to the top of Edward, pulling on hair and whatever else I could find at the time to pull and scratch on, trying to make them stop for one moment and just see that I was in the middle of this. I was screaming and trying to stop all of this, but when it did not work, I just used my power on the person that I was on, which was that time was Aro. I feel off of him and hit the floor with a loud bang, but his was louder then anything that I had heard before. He feel to the floor and started to scream in pain. I wanted to cry when I saw who I had attacked and I stopped as soon as I knew who I had done it too. But it was too much time because Edward was now on top of Aro, pulling him up by the hair and turning his head to one side or the other. Thats when I did what I had to do to keep Aro alive. I really do not remember doing it exactly, but I remember running to Edward, jumping on his back and then the next moment there it was, laying in the floor.

Edwards head.

So many people were screaming and I could see that Rosalie wanted to kill me, as long as the other Cullen's. Esme looked so heart stuck that she could barely move, all of the guards stopping dead in their tracks and as for I? I went straight to Aro to make sure that he was alright, I did not know what I did not stop and scream or just sob like the rest of the people here, but I just cared about Aro and how he was and if he was alright. He was on the ground, but alive to be for sure.

" Jane." He smiled and his eyes were filled with so much joy that he did seemed to explode. He was happy but still in pain because of what I had done to him. " Is he?" He was talking about Edward.

" Dead for now, but I refuse that we burn him" I sighed looking over and Edwards head on one side and his body on the other.

" What?" He said, all the joy of his eyes leaving.

" For his family. Just say that were not going to kill him?" He just nodded and we took Edwards body up and into another part of the castle.

_September 15th, 2011_

_ Diary, _

_ Sorry that I have not written to you in awhile. To anyone that is reading this little book. It seems like everything happened like that, it seems like it was a matter of time when everything feel into place. One second I thought that I had killed Edward Cullen and that all of the Cullen's were going to kill me if they really got the chance to, the next moment Bella Swan was in the room begging to see him because she knew how to fix him up properly._

_ We let her do her magic and then with out any words or without anything to do with that it was like they just knew each other for so long. Edward looked at her with eyes that he had never looked at anyone with and gave her the same smile that he had given me not a year before and Bella just tucked some hair away from her face, behind her ear and gave a shy smile that made her look even more innocent then she had before. They just starred into each others different eyes and they just stayed like that for so long that I thought that someone had paused time or something. It was like there was so type of magic that was working in that room or something. No one knows where Bella had come from or if she was just here out of fate, but she was and she and Edward mated on on another that day. _

_ If you're wondering, Aro and I had another wedding soon after the first. But this time Edward was there with Bella and nothing went wrong. Esme was just crying out of happiness and no ones head came flying off. Though I though at the after party we were going to see some robes fly off because of masters were partying like I had never seen them party before, I mean it was like going to prom all over again, but with a lot more people that did not need a single drink to act drunk. It was odd but still amazing to be a part of. All of the Volturi got to see the way each other danced and to be honest I don't think that we should ever have a party again because of the embarrassment that we all went through that night with dancing. _

_ The honeymoon I will not go into details about, but it was in a nice little woodland area in the west side of America. I showed Aro how to hunt animals and most of the time we were climbing all around in the trees, showing each other how to have a good time without work, or just relaxing in the sun. He really seemed to get into the spirit of hunting and started to get into the competition of it too. It was funny how he would have refused to hunt with anyone besides myself. It just seemed to be like he was allowing only me to show him what he really had been missing in the world, only me. That was the first time that I felt like I was his real wife. Doing whatever we pleased, which yes, sometimes involved a bed. . . or a couch. . . or a washer. . . or a car. But in other news it was a great thing to be involved in. I mean it was the best of all honeymoons that I have ever heard of ever. I just wanted to stay there forever. _

_ If you are wondering then yes, I am still a full time guard in the Volturi. Still kicking ass and taken names when I have to. And still using my power when it is needed, only when it is needed and sometimes when I just do not like the person that I am dealing with. Although we can sometimes work out things with the vampires more easier now then we could before, we still have to kill a vampire from time to time. It's all in the job I have to say, but if it makes the world a better place then it makes the world a better place and I guess I will have to live with that. It's not like we really want to kill people as much as we used to like to kill, but when we really have to we do kill. I know that each time that I nearly get hurt that Aro fears that I will get killed or that I will really be in a hell of a lot of pain. Sometimes I am, and I just don't show it. We still hunt humans, but if some wish to then the guards are able to go off and hunt some down. Which most aren't that into. At all. _

_ One more thing, when we got back into the Volturi we found that someone had left a gift at or doorstep. It was a small infant. It was a girl and it was also half a human and half a vampire. I did not know that such a thing could be true, I had heard of them before, down in Africa but none in Europe, none with European skin. But there she was, tiny as could be with beautiful green eyes, and a soft completion. Some of the guards and even Caius thought that we should kill her because we did not know what she was going to be like. But I refused to let that happen, I was a wife and a guard member which meant that I had more then a say then the guards did and I also had a bigger say in some things then others. She was just a baby and I was not going to let them kill her because of the future. So Aro and I took her in as our own and named her Lucia because in Italian it because light and she is the light of our lives. Lucia Alice Volturi. She is learning to talk and walk now, she has light brown hair that is falling to her back. _

_ I can't believe it but I am at my last page of this book, I guess that it is not as long as I thought it was when I was younger. I mean it's not like it is huge or anything. But this will be my last writing into this book. It feels off that I'm leaving and never coming back to this book. I think that one day I will come back and read all of this with Aro, but right now I do know what I'll do with it. All I know is that I have too much to do to think of writing in another book. Besides it would not feel right to wright in another book, it would feel like cheating in a way. I guess this is the last time I will be writing in a diary. But one day I will get Lucia a diary to write in. But for now I guess this is goodbye forever. _

_Forever goodbye,_

_Jane. _

_PS: If you're wondering, I'm going to be the maid of honor at Bella and Edward's wedding. I can't wait. _

_PPS: Lucie has already found her one. . . it's that werewolf that tried to kill me in Forks. We took her there last week and he came up to me and told her. _

_PPPS: Aro's a great father. _


End file.
